


Through the Looking Glass

by hawaiigal52



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 46,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawaiigal52/pseuds/hawaiigal52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THROUGH THE LOOKING GLASS</p><p>Genre: Romance<br/>Published: 08-16-12, Updated: 09-22-12<br/>Chapters: 20, Words: 47,607</p><p>This is very A/U, set just after 'Million Dollar Smile' and Betty finds herself stuck in her alternate world, where she never needed braces, her family has totally changed, Daniel and Claire hate her and Justin doesn't exist. Will she be able to get back to her own world? Or will she find happiness in this strange existence after all?<br/> </p><p>First posted on Fan Fiction. on the above dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mirror Has Two Betty's

Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!

Betty had a difficult time getting to sleep when she went upstairs at her family home in Queens. After they had thrown her a party for having her braces removed, she had been exhausted at first. It had certainly been a very long day.  
But the strange fantasy at the Guggenheim took its toll on her and she found herself tossing and turning.  
She finally fell into a somewhat restless sleep. After what seemed like only minutes, however, she woke abruptly and was startled to find herself no longer in Queens.  
Betty looked around the large living room. Where in the world was she? Betty didn't recognize this place at all.  
Then she looked at the pictures around the room. Many were of her, with her 'friend' Wilhelmina and with various designers, models, movie stars, heads of state, even one of her with Hillary Clinton? What the? She startled as Dr. Frankl appeared suddenly on her television.  
"Dr. Frankl? What is this?" Betty asked. "Where am I? I thought….things were back to normal. Why am I here? Like this? I have my braces off now for real. I don't want that life you showed me. No offense, but that other life, that other version of me? I was kind of a …."  
"Be-otch? Yeah, you are. But, like it or not, this is your life now. At least…until you figure some things out, Ugly Betty."  
"Ug…what? What do you mean? What's going on here? Why am I here? This is the house, right? Casa de Suarez you said…I live here, now? Dr. Frankl, please. What is going on? I want my own life back. I don't want to be mean."  
"Then don't be. You're behind the looking glass, Alice. What you do now that you're on the other side is totally up to you. If you want to change things, do it! Have fun!"  
"But wait…what? What does that mean?"  
But the image was gone. Betty looked around, finding her new home appointed with every luxury she could ever imagine. She looked through her drawers and found the best of everything, a huge, modern kitchen, luxurious furnishings, and surprisingly very little color.  
The décor seemed almost stark white, with a few pops of red here and there. Nothing like Betty could imagine herself liking currently.  
Her phone went off, and she was glad to see it was Daniel.  
Good, she thought. Maybe she would wake up from whatever kind of strange dream this was just by talking to someone familiar. Someone like her best friend.  
"Daniel, I'm so glad you called. Wait, what time is it? Why are you calling me at three o'clock in the morning? What's wrong?"  
"What do you think, Betty? I need to see you. Can I come over? The little missus is out for the night, as usual and I'm lonely."  
She tried to catch up. "But, if this is my dream….then, I thought you hated me? You didn't trust me. Because I sabotaged you and…"  
"Yeah, I do hate what you've done to me over the years. Always trying to make me look like an idiot, putting me down all the time, working with Wilhelmina sometimes, other times screwing us both over for whatever scheme you think will serve your own ambitions."  
"I've done all that to you? Daniel, I'm so sorry. Truly. I don't know what to say. You didn't deserve that."  
"Yeah, yeah. Cut the crap, Betty. I've heard it before. You have these moments of regret and you seem all nice, but then you turn on me again. I don't trust you. I wasn't born yesterday.  
I know you think I'm stupid, Betty, but I don't care about that. I still want you. You're still the most exciting woman I've ever met."  
"Thank you, Daniel. But, you're married."  
"That never stopped you from jumping me before."  
"Daniel! I did? Oh. Well, still. You're married, and I have no intention of being your mistress!"  
"Right. I think we both know it's pretty much a sham marriage. But, she's about to see my divorce lawyer. I know she's been cheating on me with my 'brother', Tyler, no less. Amanda's never been the best at subtlety."  
"That may be so, but Daniel, you've been cheating on her, too."  
He chuckled, "Yes, I know. With you."  
She blushed, "I suppose so. But, also with women in the copy room, your assistants, as usual."  
"You know about that, huh? Well, I guess that makes sense. Unlike my current wife, you're smart, Betty. That's one of the things that turns me on about you. That and how hot you are, of course." He smirked.  
She diddn't know what to say. "Daniel, even if we were…doing things, why do you think I would continue that if I know you're sleeping with other women? I mean, besides your wife, of course! You and Amanda seemed happy enough earlier in your office."  
"Hey, you are the one who cut me off, remember, Miss Jeter cheater? Him and I don't even know who else. So, who's fooling who here? I get it.  
We both have needs. But we were fine until you got impatient with my getting a divorce and went out looking for your kicks at the baseball stadium. I guess you figured there were plenty of guys to choose from there!"  
"HEY! Excuse me, Daniel. You're hardly one to judge me!"  
"I'm sorry. You're right. I know I've been a dog. I deserve it. But you have been really mean to me."  
"Then, why do you want to see me?"  
"I can't help it. I guess I'm a glutton for punishment. There's just something about you, Betty. It's like there's a sweet girl somewhere inside the bitchy beauty.  
A nice girl just fighting to come out. Plus you're fantastic in bed. You know you are. You're making me hot just talking about it."  
"You were so mad at me before, though. You said you couldn't believe you had ever slept with me."  
"Well, you hurt my feelings. I'm still mad. But what can I say? I need you, Betty. Come on, open up."  
"Daniel, I'd like to talk to you about something. But you need to keep an open mind and just listen, okay?"  
"Okay. Fine. I'll listen. Only if you open the door, though."  
"Wait. You're here?"  
"Right outside. Are you going to let me in? So we can…talk? I'll listen to anything you have to say, my sexy Betty. As long as you do to me what you did last week."  
"Daniel!" Her eyes went wide and she stared at the phone as if it had a disease.  
He laughed, "What? Come on, baby, let me in."  
"I don't think that's a good idea."  
"If you don't let me in I'll start yelling and wake up your neighbors like I did the first time you gave in to me, Betty."  
"What? You..Daniel. You need to leave. Now. I'm not letting you in when you're talking like this. You're making me very uncomfortable. No matter what state your marriage is in, the fact is, you're still a married man!  
I'm NOT that kind of woman. I don't care what you say I did in the past, I'm different now and I am not going to be that kind of person anymore."  
"Fine. I'll be a good boy. I promise. Just let me in. I'm freezing my ass off out here."  
"Oh. Okay. But…no funny business. Promise?"  
"Promise. You have my word of honor I'll be very, very good. Just let me in, Betty."  
"Hang on. Let me see if I can figure out this security thing."  
She made her way to the door and saw Daniel leaning seductively against the front gate. He looked down at her, grinning, making her very nervous.  
"You let me in."  
"To talk, Daniel. That's all. Just talk. Understood?"  
He nodded, and followed her inside. "Sure, Betty. We'll talk."  
The minute she closed the door, he grabbed her and kissed her, putting one hand behind her head and the other around her waist. He swiftly backed her up to the wall in the hallway and pushed against her forcefully.  
She found herself swept up into his passionate kisses for a few minutes, in spite of herself. Kissing him was so much better than she ever had imagined. And she had to admit, she had actually been imagining it, especially recently.  
Something about the way he had looked at her when Dr. Frankl had removed her braces had made her heart beat faster. And when he asked how it felt, she saw him redden slightly when she said 'naked'. Daniel didn't redden easily, she knew.  
Then, there was that sort of hesitation when he asked what she was doing tonight and she told him she was going back to Queens. It had almost seemed as if he was going to ask her…no, that was ridiculous!  
Now, though? Things were so strange. Having been involved with him in some sort of ongoing affair? Well, she didn't care how 'bad' her alternate self had been, this was going to stop, now. Soon. In a second, she thought, sinking into his kisses then closing her eyes as he attacked her neck, causing her to moan.  
But she finally came to herself, pushing him away forcefully, so hard he lost his footing and fell on the ground. "NO! Daniel, stop! You promised you would behave and we were just going to talk if I let you in!"  
"No. I said I would be good. I think that was very good. You seemed to think so, too, at first, at least."  
"This…" she pointed between them, "whatever you call this between us is OVER, especially until and unless you are single! Understand?"  
He looked at her strangely, getting up and brushing himself off. "I think you're actually serious! What the hell, Betty? I know you're not getting any from baseball boy anymore.  
Aren't you going to get horny? I know your sexual appetite is every bit as bad as mine. So, I don't see you being celibate all of a sudden!"  
She was appalled. Had she really been…like that? She couldn't imagine.  
________________________________________  
Chapter 2: Chapter 2  
________________________________________  
Through the Looking Glass  
Chapter 2: Down the rabbit hole (Wow that sounded a lot less dirty in my head! Come on, it's a play on Alice in Wonderland!)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
Thanks so much for your reviews and positive feedback. I've been flirting with some variation of this idea for a while now. I'm really having fun with it. Hope you enjoy it, too!  
________________________________________  
Daniel looked at her, narrowing his eyes. "You DO mean it, don't you? Is this your way of pressuring me to hurry up with the divorce? Because if I can reach a financial settlement with Amanda, that's all that's holding things back.  
She wants the ski lodge in Aspen. You know; our lodge. I was kind of holding out on that plus the alimony she wants is ridiculous. I mean, we've been married for less than a year. But, what the hell, it's only money. If it'll make you happy, I'll give her what she wants, so I'm a free man."  
He pulled her towards him holding her hands.  
"I gotta say, I'm confused, though. I thought you wanted me to hold out. You're the one who's always telling me to 'be a man', or 'have some balls' or some other emasculating crap, so make up your mind, Betty. If you want me to be single out of some moral issues I'm a little puzzled as to why now.  
Why all of a sudden when we've been seeing each other for three months? I mean, I was married then, too. Is it us? You want to get married all of a sudden? Is that it?  
Because that's a complete one-eighty from what you always told me before. I thought you were all about your career like your idol, Miss Slater!"  
"What? No! I…don't want to get married. I just don't want to have an affair with a married man, that's all. It's wrong. It's not what I was always brought up to believe in and respect marriage.  
Plus, I'm friends with Amanda. I should never have betrayed her like that. And believe me, Wilhelmina Slater is NOT my idol! I may have worked as her assistant instead of yours here, but…"  
He looked at her strangely, and came to sit next to her, seeing the bump on the back of her head. "Are you okay? Seriously? I heard you fell and hit your head before you got the bra shoot for me.  
Thanks, by the way, for that. I don't know what made you change your mind to double cross Willi, but I appreciate it. It made me wonder about your motives, though. Did you do that for me? For us?"  
"Daniel. I'm sorry. But as long as you're still married, there can't be any…us."  
He shrugged running his finger up and down her bare arm, looking down at her cleavage in the somewhat revealing nightgown she was wearing.  
"I don't think I'm going to be able to look at you and not rip that off, Betty. You know how red turns me on. Especially you in red. Remember? You teased me, and said it made me like a bull?"  
She put up her hand, "Okayyyy…let me go put on a robe while you calm down or something. Pour yourself a drink, maybe. I'm sure you must know where I keep the liquor. I'll be right back."  
He shook his head, calling out after her, "Fine, Betty. We'll play your little game for now. I'll get us liquored up first, then we can pretend that's why we got carried away if it eases your conscience. I'd just like to know when you suddenly acquired one."  
She came back downstairs a few minutes later, seeing Daniel had poured himself a Scotch and a glass of wine for her. He held out the glass for her,  
"So, you want to take our time for a change, huh? You want to be romanced? I can do that. I used to be pretty good at it. You were always the one who could never wait."  
She shook her head, as she took the wine, drinking it rather quickly, "Really? I was like that? I was the one initiating…things with us?"  
He nodded, "Yeah. What, like you forgot or something? You know damn well you only wanted me because you thought you couldn't have me. I was another conquest. Another goal for you to achieve.  
You didn't want anything to do with me until you saw it would help your precious career plus because you were jealous when I got married, I think.  
Can I help it once you seduced me you fell for me a little and couldn't get enough?" he smirked.  
She wasn't believing this story at all. She couldn't, she refused to believe it of herself. Had she become such a person that would do these things?  
Pursuing a man who was married to her best friend, just because she saw him as unattainable? Then continuing the affair for months, because she had some sordid sexual need for him? How could having good teeth and having things come easier for her change her this much?  
She sat down on the sofa, scooting away when Daniel sat next to her. He grinned impishly, "Playing hard to get all of a sudden? Hey, whatever turns you on, baby."  
He whispered into her ear, huskily, "All I know is, you and I are going to be upstairs in your bed by the end of the night. If we make it that far. We usually end up right here, on the couch or the floor or on your table."  
She held up her hand, closing her eyes at the images, "Okay, fine, enough, I get it, we… were very amorous. I told you, that's all in the past. I hit my head and quite frankly, Daniel, I don't remember ever being with you like that."  
He looked genuinely concerned, touching her head again, "You're really on the level with this, huh? You seem…different. Like how you get sometimes after we make love. Soft. Sweet. I like you like this." He gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, then took a drink with his other hand.  
"I mean, the cold, hard bitch thing is exciting, too, very animalistic, taking what you want, but…I like this side of you better. It's like how I imagined you were going to be when we first met."  
She looked into his eyes. "How did we meet?"  
He shrugged, "What the hell, you've got amnesia or something, now? Do you need to see a doctor?"  
She put her hand on his, which seemed to affect him, "Humor me."  
He rolled his eyes, sighing and putting his arm around her, "Okay, we met when Wilhelmina introduced you to everyone on my first day. It was your first day, too.  
You actually seemed sort of nice, back then, before she got her clutches into you. You told me you thought I should have hit her over the head with that damn Svarsky crystal that said 'Danny' after the meeting.  
We laughed about it, and flirted here and there, until you started becoming more interested in stepping up the corporate ladder and only had time for sex as a biological need to be filled by anybody but me. You turned me down flat several times, until I got the message you weren't interested in a 'momma's boy, man-whore who couldn't do his job' or something like that, I think were your exact words.  
Then, all of a sudden, after Amanda and I got married, you came onto me. I still half way thought it was because when my dad died and my sister Alexis decided to move to France with her son, you saw that I was a way to your goal of running the whole company.  
Funny, the fact that I was already married to your best friend didn't seem to bother you then."  
He started kissing her neck, but she put hunched her shoulders, "Daniel, please, stop that! I told you, I honestly don't remember anything you're telling me about us being together and this is just wrong on so many levels.  
If you can't keep your hands to yourself I'm going to have to ask you to leave now. I let you in because you promised we could actually talk."  
He blew out a breath. "We've BEEN talking all night, Betty. You normally don't want to talk. Normally, if I try to say anything beyond hello, you tell me to shut up and take my pants off."  
She stood up, "Enough! I don't believe you, Daniel! I'm not like that. I could never do all those things you just said about me. I'm a nice person.  
I don't come on to married men who are my best friend's husband. I don't step on other people on my way up the corporate ladder. That's NOT ME!" She was close to tears.  
He got up and held her by her arms, "Betty, it's okay. I still want you. Look, we've all done things we're not proud of. My mom's a lush half the time, still.  
My dad went to jail for killing his lover for a while, until our lawyers got him off because they couldn't prove he was there. After he died, Mom swore she did it. He had a heart attack and died a few months later, after finding out about Alex and his new lifestyle.  
You should remember that. Alexis is the one who got you away from Willi, giving you the promotion to junior editor in your first six months at Mode.  
Of course, Wilhelmina pretended to be thrilled for you, but you knew she was pissed at Alexis for not kicking me out. So you played both sides. As well as using me a little, I think. But that's okay. I think we were both using each other to an extent.  
I was a skirt-chasing lothario who didn't know Cavalli was a designer and not a kind of pasta until you came along. You may not have held my hand all these years, but you told me I should man up, and live up to my potential. You challenged me to do better.  
I think you're the first one to insult me into sleeping with you, instead of flatter me, three months ago, once you decided sleeping with me fit into your career goals suddenly.  
You definitely keep me on my toes. I know I would have folded a long time ago against Wilhelmina, if it weren't for trying to impress you. You make me want to prove to you I'm good enough for you, Betty, that I'm man enough to handle a woman like you."  
He was holding her by her arms and she could feel her heart racing a mile a minute. Betty couldn't believe the things he was saying to her.  
She had still somehow encouraged Daniel to hang on to his job, but he had done it on his own this time, without her help? She was impressed.  
"I never helped you against Wilhelmina all these years?"  
He rolled his eyes, tracing a finger along her lips, "Well, I'd be lying if I said you didn't leak me information here and there."  
He pulled her towards him and attacked her neck. "Now, are we finally done with the talking portion of the evening, Betty? Cause I'm getting hor…"  
"Hungry? Me, too. Let's see what I've got to eat in the kitchen. I only had snacks earlier, well, popcorn and caramel apples, and corn on the cob.  
I think I need some protein. And before you say anything disgusting, don't even go there. I mean like a sandwich."  
He laughed, "Fine. We can eat. I'm not really starving but let me see what you've got in here that I can work with."  
She looked at him with her eyes wide, "You can cook? Since when?"  
He looked at her, "Uh, since I surprised you that time with private cooking sessions. Besides, being married to Amanda has made me pretty self-sufficient. She's not exactly a homebody, either.  
Don't you remember making French toast? We can do that with what you've got here. Come on, I'll help you. You'll remember once we start making it."  
He got out a bowl and some supplies and helped her make them French toast and sat it on the counter for them to share. She took a bite. "Wow, Daniel. This is amazing! You can really cook. I'm impressed."  
He raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, well, give me a chance; I'll impress you in all kinds of ways, Miss Suarez." He went to kiss her, putting his hands on either side of her at the counter. She panicked and fed him a bite, which he chewed slowly, making yummy noises.  
"Mmm…delicious. You what this reminds me of? The time we…"  
She put her hand up, closing her eyes, "No more, Daniel! I don't want to hear about anymore sex things we did while you were married, okay? I can't handle hearing about it."  
"You're right, Betty. Me, either. Enough with the trip down memory lane. It's time to make some new memories."  
He stood up and pulled her onto the counter, kissing her softly, then deepening the kiss. She started having doubts about fighting him, rationalizing things to herself. This had to all be some crazy, very realistic-seeming dream, right?  
So, if she followed that logic, maybe she should just go along with Daniel and well, enjoy it. She was going to wake up soon and things would be back to normal, so why not enjoy herself just this one time? She had Daniel Meade, begging her for sex, what was she crazy?  
She knew he was getting a divorce; Amanda was cheating on him, too. Besides, none of this was real life, anyway, so it wouldn't REALLY be like she was doing anything wrong, would it?  
She was just going along with her dream. Her very sexy dream that felt like Daniel sliding his hand up her nightgown and taking off her robe, while he planted a trail of kisses down her neck.  
________________________________________  
Chapter 3: Chapter 3  
________________________________________  
Through the Looking Glass  
Chapter 3: The Dream is Over  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
Betty woke up to the sound of her phone going off. It was Hilda. She closed her eyes for another minute, trying to remember her crazy sex dream about Daniel. Wow, that was some amazing dream, she thought! Very detailed, and highly enjoyable.  
She seemed to be having a lot more of those since Matt had left for Africa, she realized. And she couldn't say the news Daniel had told her that morning about Amanda breaking up with him to date Tyler didn't affect her somewhere in the pit of her stomach. But that's just where those feelings always went…and stayed.  
Having sex fantasies about your former hot boss was all fine and good, even if he happened to be your best friend, but when they got this realistic to the point where she felt like she needed two cold showers…  
Her phone buzzed again. "Hello? Hilda, I'm really tired. I couldn't sleep after all that junk food we had at my party last night. What's up?"  
"Party? What party did you have, Betty? Some work thing? Listen, I know you're probably too busy, but do you think you could come and get fitted for your maid of honor dress? I know you're not exactly thrilled with me getting married to an older guy, but…beggars like me can't be choosers, you know what I'm saying? Especially at my age. I don't want to die a virgin!"  
"YOU A VIRGIN? Hilda, I'm sorry, but that shipped sailed a LONG time ago! You're kidding right? What about Bobby? And Santos? I mean, Justin got here somehow!"  
"Betty, who the heck is this Justin you keep talking about? I don't know any Justin! I mean, I like the name, but… are you alright, Betty? I heard you fell and hit your head at work yesterday. Do you need me to take you to the doctor?"  
"No. Thanks, Hilda. I'm fine. I just had this really intense, wild sex fantasy about Daniel though, that's got me sort of freaked out. Remember when I dreamt about Henry kissing me that time and I was scared to face him? Well, believe me, that's NOTHING compared to this dream. It was so realistic! I…"  
"Hey, babe, I used the last of your conditioner, I hope that's okay. Who's on the phone? Is it your sister? Tell her I said hi."  
Betty's eyes popped, as she saw Daniel, standing in her bathroom, in a towel, still damp, using a cotton swab. She looked around, noticing for the first time since she woke that, sure enough, she was still in the fancy 'Casa de Suarez'. But why wasn't Hilda here?  
"Hilda, where are you? We don't live together?"  
Hilda giggled, "No, silly! You have your place. You got pappi and me our own townhouse when you got your promotion to Managing Editor, don't you remember? You said you might be entertaining really important clients and you didn't want to keep us awake if you had to have parties or whatever. I think the whatever included Daniel Meade, right?"  
"You know about that? Oh, by the way, he says hi."  
She giggled, "Really? He's there now? Is he…naked?"  
"Hilda! NO! He's uh…wearing a towel. He took a shower, evidently." Betty tried not to ogle the man, but…well, how often did you have Daniel Meade in a towel in your bathroom?  
"You know I really hope he gets his divorce soon, Betty. I know what you always say about men being a big waste of time, but I think you really care about him more than you let on. And I know he's nuts about you. I don't know why he ever married that gold-digger, Amanda! I'm sorry; I know she's your 'friend', but…"  
"I said that? You uh…think I care about Daniel, huh? Listen, Hilda, I'm sorry, but I need to talk to him for a minute. What time do you need me for the fitting?"  
"Oh, no, don't worry, Betty. You come whenever you can fit it into your schedule. I know how busy you always are. Bye, I love you."  
"I love you, too, Hilda. And Hilda?"  
"Yes, Betty?"  
"I know you're going to be a beautiful bride! I'm really happy for you."  
"Thank you, Betty. You don't know what that means to me. I'll see you at the tailor's whenever…"  
"Wait, is Christina still here? Or did she still go back to Scotland with Stuart?"  
"Christina? The only Christina I know about is that lady that used to work at Mode that got into a big fight with your old boss Wilhelmina and got fired a long time ago. I think she has a dress shop somewhere in Queens or something you told me."  
"You mean she is still in New York? That's great! I'm going to have to look her up. I haven't seen her in ages! I miss her so much ...sorry. I'll let you go, sis. I know you must be really busy. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help."  
"Thank you, Betty. Thank you very much. I forget how nice you can be sometimes. I'll see you later. Have a good time with Daniel. Tell him I said hi, too!" She giggled.  
Betty got off the phone and pulled herself up to a sitting position in the bed she could only conclude was hers.  
It was a huge, four poster bed, with a lavish downy comforter that she pulled up over her body that she now noticed was naked except for a sheet.  
She pulled them both up to cover herself and put one hand up over her eyes, realizing she was still in this crazy fantasy or dream. Which meant she had actually slept with a married man!  
And he was still here. He walked into the room, still just wearing the towel, "Hey, did you're 'big sister' say hi to me and get all giggly?" He grinned.  
"Daniel! Don't make fun of Hilda! That's not very kind. She's my sister and I love her."  
He shook his head, kissing her on the forehead, "No. I wasn't, Betty, I promise. She's sweet. I think it's very nice how you told me you used to get in fights with kids in school who made fun of her. You always had her back. That's one of the things I love about you, B."  
He kissed her on the cheek, sitting on the bed next to her. "So, what's on the agenda for today? You need to go do sisterly stuff with Hilda all day? Cause I don't have anything going on this weekend. I thought maybe we could hang out…"  
"Daniel. This is real. I really just slept with you."  
He grinned, "Yeah. It uh…felt pretty real to me. Why? Are you still having memory problems? You sure I shouldn't take you to the hospital or something, babe?"  
She shook her head, somewhat in shock. "I feel okay other than…my whole life is different than I remember it."  
He laughed, "Oh, well, if that's all… Hey, I know, how about if we try a memory exercise right now? I can show you what we did last night all over again just to refresh your memory, what do you say?  
I really don't mind a bit. In fact, we could keep doing it over and over and over in case you keep forgetting." He grabbed her waist, nuzzling her neck.  
She looked at him, feeling like she was going to hyperventilate. "Daniel. You don't understand. The only reason I went along with you last night is I thought I was hallucinating or something. I normally would NEVER do anything like…what we did. EVER! Not in my wildest…well okay obviously maybe in my wildest dreams, since we actually did do that, but…"  
He laughed, "Uh, Betty, you're babbling. What are you freaking out about? So we had sex. It's not the end of the world. I told you, I'll tell my lawyers to go ahead and give Amanda her alimony, and I think that should appease her.  
I still insist on keeping the ski lodge. It's sentimental, you know, where we first made love. I'm not giving her that. But, I'll call the lawyers today and I should be out of the marriage in a week or so that way. Does that make you happy?" He leaned down to kiss her, but she pushed him away.  
"Fine, that's up to you and Amanda, but I'm not doing this again, okay? I talked myself into believing this was some crazy fantasy, which it probably still is. I mean, it's got to be, but…I still won't be doing THAT again, okay?  
Look, I'm sorry, I mean I know I led you on, giving into you last night, but, I just can't keep living like this, Daniel. It isn't right. I need to start changing right now. I can't do anything about the kind of person I WAS, but I won't keep making the same mistakes, especially when it hurts other people."  
He looked at her tenderly, kissing her forehead, "I get it, Betty. This is…a good thing. It means you aren't just looking at me as a good lay. You have feelings for me, don't you? I never would have believed it, but Betty Suarez is in love."  
"In love? Daniel, I wouldn't say…"  
He put his hand up, shaking his head, then kissed her deeply, "It's okay, Betty. I know how hard it is for you to say it. I haven't put myself out there, either, because I didn't want to be shot down.  
But if it helps, I love you. I have for a long time. I was just afraid to tell you. I was scared to death you'd break my heart. I think I only married Amanda because I was tired of getting shot down by you and I just gave up on you ever looking at me.  
Then I let you use me for sex because…well, hell, I haven't changed that much and it was sex with you, I'm not going to turn that down. But I could sort of tell it was getting to be less just like sex to satisfy your carnal needs and more like you were starting to care about me.  
I knew it meant something when you helped me with the bra shoot yesterday, Betty. That's why I couldn't sleep and I had to see you last night."  
"Daniel. I don't really know about any of this right now. I need time to figure things out, okay? But, I'm sorry; I really don't think we should see each other anymore outside of work as long as you're still married."  
He kissed her hand and took his wedding ring off, putting it into his pocket. "Okay, Betty. You're on. We'll do this your way, as usual. But I'm calling your bluff. I'm going to take care of this business, once and for all. Say goodbye to the wedding ring. Just don't break my heart, okay?"  
He kissed her sweetly, causing Betty's palms to start sweating, and her heart to start pounding like a drum.  
He got dressed and left. She dressed and went to find her sister. But first, she looked up her old friend and found her dress shop. She needed some serious advice.  
It felt strange to be in Queens, but realizing she no longer lived here and probably hadn't for some time. And Christina now worked here?  
She looked around the somewhat modest shop. Then she saw her, and ran to her, with one of her huge hugs,  
"Christina!"  
________________________________________  
Chapter 4: Chapter 4  
________________________________________  
Through the Looking Glass  
Chapter 4:  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
Because of the 'supernatural' aspects of this particular AU/canon tale, some of the elements to me have the feel of one of my fav Christmas/all-time movies, "It's a Wonderful Life". Without 'good Betty' there, she sees how it has affected so many other lives around her for good or bad. Now, she is faced with the dilemma of whether or not she should try to 'correct' some of those outcomes.  
"Christina? You don't know me, do you?"  
"Yes, I remember you. You were the young thing that came into the evil bitch Wilhelmina Slater's lair and followed right in her footsteps. You're that girl-Betty, right? Didn't I hear you grew up to be just like her?"  
Betty bowed her head in shame, "Well, yes. Sort of. As far as you know, I did. Although, I'm not that person anymore.  
But listen, Christina, this isn't just about me. I have information you need to know. You need to find Stuart, your husband from Scotland. He was sick, really sick last I heard. He needs your help."  
Christina looked at her in shock, "Look, you, I don't know how you know about my Stuart, but he was a right bastard. I left him behind for a reason!"  
"I know. I know all that, but he came here to find you and to apologize for how he treated you, Christina. He was dying. Don't you at least want to see him?  
I don't really know if he ever found any treatment or not. It might already be too late. You need to find him as soon as possible. I could help you. If you'll let me."  
"Look, Betty, I'm not saying I believe all this nonsense you're spinnin, but say I wanted to see Stuart again if that were the case. Why would you even WANT to help me? You don't know me.  
We only spoke a few times before that bitch fired me for no good reason! She blamed me for leaking her real size when it wasn't even my fault!"  
"I'm sure it wasn't. I'm sorry that happened. And you'll get no argument from me. She is an evil bitch. I should know. I used to work for her!" They both laughed.  
Christina still looked at Betty somewhat suspiciously, "So, Miss Betty, luv, what's in this for you, then?"  
"Well, actually, I know this is going to sound strange, but I have a feeling that under different circumstances, we might really be good friends, Christina, and well, I sort of have a problem that I need to talk to a friend about, but…I don't know who to talk to about it, so I was hoping maybe I could just get your input. I'm desperate to talk to someone about this."  
Christina looked at her, raising her eyebrows, "Funny, but you don't seem like the evil bitch I pictured somehow. You seem…sweet. A little strange, maybe. Well, okay, a LOT strange.  
But, hell, that works for me. So, tell me, Betty. What's this big problem you've got that you don't think you have any other friends you can tell it to?"  
Betty hooked her arm through Christina's and walked with her to the back, trying to tell her about her 'dream' and how she was so different than the Betty everyone now knew.  
She told her the whole story, how Daniel in her reality was her boss, and how they had been friends, as well as she and Christina.  
Christina looked at her, "Have you been drinkin', luv?"  
"No, I swear, I haven't!"  
"Well, maybe we should. Cause that tale seems like it would sound a whole lot more believable with a pint or two. Come on then, You're buyin! Then, we'll sort all this out. Your love life with a married bloke and me findin my long lost hubby."  
Betty looked at her and smiled, hugging her again, "God, I missed you, Christina!"  
Christina laughed, "The devil you say! Okay. Let's go get pissed and you can tell me how I go off to the UK to be a designer again with my husband and baby. That sounded good."  
Betty had spent the better part of her first day in her 'new life' with her old friend, Christina. After they left the bar, somewhat worse for wear, Betty made some inquiries on Christina's behalf, using her influence as Managing Editor and found out the seedy hotel where Stuart had been staying for some time.  
Christina seemed nervous and somewhat hesitant to see him, but Betty went with her and they discovered he had been able to receive experimental treatments through charitable organizations that had kept him alive but that he couldn't get on the list for a transplant as long as he was in the country illegally.  
He had only found odd jobs to help him survive. The Scotswoman had been touched to find that he had tried to approach her several times over the years but was too ashamed to ask her to forgive him for how he had treated her in their marriage. Betty left them to talk and figure out their next move.  
"I need to go. I have to get fitted for a bride's maid dress for my sister. Actually, I'm going to be her maid of honor! Good luck, Christina!"  
The woman followed her out into the hallway for a second before she left, "You know, Betty, as far as that little matter you were tellin me about Daniel? I'd say, follow yer heart.  
I know you have one, in spite of what I've heard aboutcha. I've seen it today. What you did for me and Stuart was a nice thing. You didn't have ta do that.  
The ball's in his court right now. If he is serious and does finally get out of the marriage, I'd say that's yer cue!  
Let him know how you feel. It's okay to show yer feelin's, you know. It isn't a sign of weakness to let the other one know how much you care. It's better than bein' alone.  
Take it from me. I've been alone fer a long time now. Being right or the one with the most 'power' is a hollow victory. Better to be WITH the man you love."  
Betty hugged her "Thanks, Christina. I'm glad we're friends, again. I hope I get to see you more. I have a feeling Amanda and I won't be on such good terms once she finds out I'm in love with her husband."  
"Well, maybe he won't BE her husband much longer, Betty. Everyone knows she hasn't exactly been the most faithful wife. I know they've been talkin about divorce pretty much the week after they got hitched. In any case, good luck and thanks!"  
At Mode, the next Monday, the gossips were buzzing. Marc was at his reception desk when he saw Betty coming in, and he looked at her fearfully, but plastered on his fake smile.  
"Olah, Betty! How nice you look today. So well rested. Did you have a good weekend?"  
Betty smiled at him, "I did, thank you for asking, Marc. I re-connected with an old friend I hadn't seen in years and then I spent some time with my family. My sister is getting married soon.  
How about you? Did you and your partner get any sleep with the baby? I know when my nephew was little it was really hard to sleep."  
Marc looked at her strangely, "Nephew? I thought you just said your sister was getting married. Oh, is that WHY she's finally getting married? I mean, sorry. Sorry!"  
He looked afraid that she would be angry at him for 'dissing' Hilda. She looked sad, "No. That's right. There is no Justin. Never mind. Wow. That's really sad. I miss him."  
"Justin? Who's that? If you don't mind me asking."  
She looked at him, "Oh, just a young um…friend of mine. He had a really difficult time coming out. I'm sure he would have loved to have had a friend like you, Marc.  
A mentor, someone who could have re-assured him. You know, Marc, you're a really good person. I'm so sorry for how I've treated you. You didn't deserve to be disrespected. You're a very smart, capable man.  
I feel like you've really been mistreated here at Mode and I know a big part of that is because of me. Do you think you would consider being my assistant if I made it worth your while? I'd give you a huge raise and most of all, I promise, I won't be treating you like I have in the past.  
Believe me, I know what it's like to be treated like crap when you're an assistant. I hope it's not too late to make amends for how unfair I've been to you. I don't blame you for not trusting me, but if you come in my office later, I'll have a contract for you and you can talk to your partner and see what you both think.  
Oh, and feel free to bring your baby in more often. I'd love to see her again. She's adorable."  
"Okayyyy…" Marc was aghast at Betty's seemingly overnight transformation. Wow, she really must have had a great weekend!  
Rumors around Mode were running rampant all week about Daniel and her and his imminent divorce from Amanda and how Betty was part of the reason for the sudden haste to finalize it on Daniel's part.  
By the end of the week, things had changed quite a bit. Marc hesitantly accepted Betty's offer to be her assistant, praying she wouldn't have a relapse and change back into the mean person he remembered her to be.  
He rather liked the gentler, softer side of Betty, but found himself still missing working for Wilhelmina for some insane reason he really couldn't put his finger on. He decided he must be a glutton for punishment.  
Betty smiled when she overheard him saying as much to his friend. As much as she enjoyed having Marc be nice to her, Betty found she missed seeing Marc with both Amanda and Willi and tried to think of a way she could somehow re-unite them in some way.  
Friday morning, Daniel tapped his pen on the table nervously, "So, do we have a deal or not? I've given her everything she wanted in the way of alimony here. Well beyond what she originally asked for, which as we all know is ridiculous in the first place. Can we just get this over with?"  
Amanda looked at her lawyers, who seemed thrilled and nodded, "Deal. Okay, Daniel, you win. I'll walk away. It's been fun, darling!"  
Daniel got up to leave, giving a snort, "Yeah, right! It's been a hoot, Amanda. Have fun with Tyler."  
She stood to face him, "Daniel, don't even talk to me about my little booty calls when we both know you and every little skanky 'assistant' you've hired has been doing your dictation under your desk. Not to mention you and my FORMER best friend!  
You think I don't know about Betty? I'm not that stupid, in spite of what you think. Why do you think I wanted that damn ski lodge? People saw you two headed up there together, Daniel! So, you're not so innocent."  
He got in her face, "Look, I'm no saint, but for the record, even though we've BOTH slept around a lot, YOU were the one who cheated on me, first, Amanda. And with my half-brother! That's so twisted, even for you!  
So, I wanted to hurt you, too. That's why I went after Betty, because I knew you two were friends. I couldn't help it if I fel… forget it!"  
Amanda's eyes widened, "If you what? Wait, you're in LOVE with her? Huh, well, good luck with that one, Daniel! You're going to need it with her! You think I'm bad? Betty's initial is B for a reason.  
You'd just better hope she's done with her little sports phase. Let's face it they don't call Alex, A-rod for nothing and we all know how much Betty likes baseball!  
Ha! I hope you and the B will be very happy together, sweetie!  
Enjoy your little love nest that cost you. I hope she's worth seven million dollars!" She laughed, as she turned on her heels.  
Daniel sat back down at the table, sighing. He took out the wedding ring from his pocket and spun it on the table, then slammed his hand down on it to stop it, as he called, smiling.  
"Betty? It's me. It's done. Can you meet me somewhere for drinks or how about dinner?"  
________________________________________  
Chapter 5: Chapter 5  
________________________________________  
Through the Looking Glass  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
Sorry if the end of the last chapter seemed a bit intense, but as I mentioned to a reader, having been through divorce myself, I couldn't bring myself to trivialize or sugarcoat it, even for the sake of putting a happy spin on my story. It just wouldn't have rung true for me. Divorce sucks, even if in this case it gives them both a clean slate. I guess the lesson is, be absolutely sure before you get married in the first place!  
Betty got Daniel's call as she was on her way home from work for the day. He was headed home from the lawyer's office.  
"You both signed the papers? So, what does that mean?"  
"It means, dear lady, that you are talking to a free man now. I am no longer married."  
"I see."  
"So…will you go out with me, now, Betty?"  
"On a date, yes. To bed, no."  
He laughed, "Okay. That was clear enough, I guess. But, I'd like to remind you; you're sending somewhat mixed signals here, Miss Suarez.  
May I point out that you already did sleep with me numerous times when I was married? Then, out of the blue, you tell me, Daniel, I'm not sleeping with a married man!  
So, I tell you I'm divorced and free to pursue you, and NOW you STILL won't sleep with me?"  
She was unmoved by his obvious frustration, "Was that stupid squeaky voice supposed to be me?"  
"Don't change the subject, and yes, you have a very high squeaky voice. But on you, it's cute."  
"Nice backpedaling."  
"Thanks, anyway, look, no expectations, just meet me for drinks at least. Then maybe if we get hungry, we'll go out to dinner.  
I'm sure we could both use a drink, and we've got to eat. They're both public places. You'll be safe enough from my irresistible charms."  
"Somebody's a little full of himself. Fine. Just get it in your head; you're NOT getting lucky tonight, okay, Daniel?  
You JUST signed your divorce papers. The ink isn't even dry yet. You shouldn't be jumping from one relationship to another. Give yourself time to get over things a little."  
"Please, Betty. It wasn't even what you could call a real marriage. She was hopping from bed to bed so fast it made my head spin."  
"Uh, pot, kettle, Daniel."  
"Alright, fine, yes, I'll grant you I didn't wait at home for her plucking out daisy petals asking if she loves me or loves me not, but she roped me into it in the first place, and she definitely got what she wanted out of me; money and contacts.  
Now, she's happy with Tyler and that's fine, because I know I never loved her in the first place."  
"If you never loved her, why DID you marry her, Daniel?"  
"I guess I was tired of coming home to an empty house and screwing models and also tired of chasing you around and always getting shot down. But, being married to Amanda meant I STILL came home to an empty house. She was always out, usually with other men. So, like I said, nothing changed. It was stupid.  
Except now, I'm out a bunch of money. But, at least I'm out of it, finally. Lesson learned. Never marry someone you don't trust. Oh, and that doesn't love you as much as you love them."  
"I'm honestly sorry things didn't work out for you, Daniel. It's always sad when a marriage fails, no matter what. I just wish I didn't feel somehow responsible.  
I don't like thinking I'm in anyway the cause of a break up. I don't want to be a home wrecker. But, if the gossips at Mode are to be believed…"  
"They're not. Betty, come on. You've never worried one little bit what anybody said about you before. Most of those Modees are just jealous because you rose to the top so fast ahead of all of them.  
And none of them could conceive of the fact that you did it based on your brains and your balls, instead of sleeping your way to the top.  
They were claiming I had you on your back the first day you started, even though you didn't work directly under me, they all claimed you did. Which made no sense, whatsoever, really.  
I mean, we were always fighting at first. Maybe they knew something we didn't, though. I did usually get pretty turned on when we fought and I think maybe you did too, although I know you'd never admit it.  
Then, when my dad hired you as a Features Editor and especially when Alexis put you in as Managing Editor before she left the country, hell, people claimed you were sleeping with first my dad, then Alexis.  
If they're all to be believed, you've slept your way through my whole family, except for Tyler.  
I don't think anyone ever accused you of doing anything with Wilhelmina, surprisingly. They all just figured you two were too much alike and knew both of you ladies were definitely not gay."  
"And yet, they thought I slept with Alexis? How would that even work in their sick little minds?"  
He laughed, "I guess they figured she was a viable candidate either way. I'm not really sure, either. The point is, since when have YOU given a shit what the stupid gossips said? That's not the Betty Suarez I know."  
"Exactly, Daniel. I'm NOT the Betty Suarez you know. At all. I do care what people think of my reputation. I worry about people thinking what a terrible person I've been. I don't like this life. I want my old life back.  
I still care about you. But, I miss my nephew, I miss my papi how he was, not as some lunatic gambling addict. I even miss having Marc and Amanda banding together to make jokes at my expense. I miss my sister being herself. I mean, I still love her, too, of course.  
But, I don't think being the 'pretty sister' is worth all the terrible changes here. Especially not Justin! I really miss him!" She started to cry.  
"Betty, where are you?"  
"In a town car, on my way home."  
"When you get there, stay put. I'll be right there."  
"NO, Daniel. I'm sorry, I told you, I'm not…"  
"I'm not coming there to have sex, Betty. I'm taking you to the hospital. You hit your head and you're obviously still having some sort of delusions.  
I don't care what you say; you're going to have some x-rays taken and make sure you're okay. I'm really worried about you. Just stay at your place, and I'll come get you, okay? I'll be right over."  
"Daniel. I'm okay. Well, maybe not okay, really, but…"  
"Exactly, Betty. You are not okay. You need to see a doctor to find out what's going on."  
"You're not going to have me locked up in an insane asylum or something?"  
"Of course not. I just want you to have some tests taken and make sure you're alright, that's all.  
I heard you hired Marc as your assistant and you somehow managed to get my mom speaking to you? And you went and looked up some woman who used to be a seamstress and got her re-hired?  
You've really changed, Betty. I mean, a lot of the changes are good, don't get me wrong, but still, you're a very different girl since you hit your head. Something's definitely up with you."  
"So let me get this straight, Daniel. Because I've started acting nice and not so much like a be-otch, you want me to literally have my head examined? And yet you say you're in LOVE with me how I was before?"  
He smiled, as he got into his town car, headed to Betty's house. "Hey, I didn't say I didn't need to have MY head examined, too, Betty. Maybe we could get a group rate or something. A two for one special. I still love you how you are now, though. In fact, I think maybe we qualify on that whole trust issue now a lot more than I ever did before.  
I actually feel like I can believe what you say to me now. Well, at least I believe that YOU believe what you're saying. Even though you're coming up with some pretty weird stuff. But I didn't say I wanted you to go back to being mean to me.  
I've seen the chinks in your armor all along, though, Betty. You never hid them from me as much as you did from everybody else. Partially because I think you underestimated my intelligence. Which is fine. Most women do.  
That's one of MY secret weapons. I let you ladies think I'm stupid and then I swoop in when you least expect it and do something that surprises and impresses you enough to win you over."  
She smiled, "I see. Well it's very trusting of you to let me in on your tricks of the trade, Daniel. Aren't you afraid I'll spill the beans and give away all your secrets in lady hunting?"  
"It's okay. I have a feeling my hunting days are numbered, anyway. At least, I hope so."  
He arrived quickly and she met him at the gate, putting her hand up. "Halt! Before I let you in any further, I want you to promise me you aren't going to pull the same stunt you did last time and try and double talk your way into my…"  
"Panties?" he smiled.  
"Exactly!"  
He held up his hand over his heart, "I swear to Prada, Betty."  
"Prada? What good is that?"  
"Fine, Gucci, then."  
"Funny guy. Come in. But I have a Taser, you know, and I'm not afraid to use it."  
"Tease."  
She shook her head. "So, why don't you stay right there while I get my coat and bag."  
He stopped, leaning against the wall, grinning. "Don't you trust me, Betty?"  
"No. And what's more, I don't trust me, either. So just stay."  
"What am I, a Labrador?"  
She grinned, glancing over her shoulder, "I'd say more like a werewolf or something."  
He crossed his arms, smirking at her, "Go. Get your stuff. I'm staying right here. But if you hear me howling, you'd better run for cover."  
She hurried and got her things and came back out, "Okay, Daniel. I'm ready to have my head examined. If I'm ready to start something up with you, I think that's probably a good idea, anyway."  
He rolled his eyes, "Everybody's a damn comedian. You're such a sweetie, Betty." He put his hand on the small of her back and led her to the car.  
She shrugged, "I thought you said you liked it when I was mean to you. So, don't expect that to change too much, just because I say I'm a different Betty. I'm still not going to make things that easy for you, Daniel. I never have.  
Besides, honestly, in either of my realities, you're still pretty much a dog. The only difference is you're a dog I've slept with in this scenario."  
"Aren't you supposed to sleep with dogs?"  
"Actually, I think the saying is let sleeping dogs lie."  
He shrugged, "Hey, six of one, half dozen the other."  
After they had been sitting in the doctor's office for quite some time, following her tests, he returned and assured them that while Betty had likely sustained a slight concussion when she fell that explained her dizziness and disorientation, the fact that she was imagining herself to have had a completely different life up to a few days ago was not explained by the bump on her head.  
"Are you happy now, Daniel? Or are you going to recommend I see a psychiatrist or something, too?"  
He shrugged, "I hear they have the best drugs."  
"Yeah, you should know, Daniel."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing. I'm sorry. It's just that in my reality, you got hooked on prescription pills you were taking that were supposed to help you deal with your sex addiction."  
"Sex addiction? What the hell are you talking about? I don't have a sex addiction."  
"Sure you don't. It's perfectly normal to come knocking on your 'girlfriend's' door at three in the morning when you're having sex with assistants left and right as well as your soon to be ex-wife in between both your affairs!"  
He shrugged, "Well, that would mean Amanda was a sex addict, too, then, Betty!"  
"No argument there!"  
"Excuse me, talk about the pot calling the kettle black, Betty! You have quite the reputation yourself, and that has nothing to do with Mode rumor mill gossip. This is bona fide sexcapades you have been involved in since you started working your way up the corporate ladder.  
Anytime you got a promotion, and got a little overworked, you've been known to go through your share of male assistants about as fast as I was females. It was almost like we were competing."  
Her eyes grew large, "I really don't believe you anymore, Daniel. I think you're just making this stuff up to try and make me feel bad about myself."  
He put a hand on her shoulder, "Why would I do that, Betty? I still love you. I guess it takes one to know one. I know I'm pretty messed up. I don't claim to be perfect. I never have. And I know you're not, either. I don't particularly want to date Mother Teresa.  
While she may have been a very nice lady, she sounds like she led a pretty boring sex life.  
The fact that we have so much in common is one of the things I love about you, Betty."  
She laughed, "It's funny. In my memories, it was our differences that sort of brought us together."  
"I thought you said we weren't together in your little dream or reality or whatever."  
"Just as friends."  
"Friends, huh? Well, we can be friends, too. I'd like to be your friend, Betty."  
"Do you always sleep with your friends?"  
He smiled, running his hand up her arm, "I don't know. I don't think I've ever had any women friends before. But, I'm willing to give it a try if you are."  
"You are willing to be just my friend?"  
"With a reasonable time period for re-negotiation of an upgrade to boyfriend at least. I think that's fair, don't you?"  
She bit her lower lip, and smiled, then shook his hand, "Deal, friend."  
He crooked an eyebrow. "How about at least a hug?"  
She nodded, grinning, "Oh, yeah, I'm okay with hugs."  
________________________________________  
Chapter 6: Chapter 6  
________________________________________  
Through the Looking Glass  
Chapter 6  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
________________________________________  
Betty got a crazy idea, and grabbed Daniel's arm, "Come on, friend. I'm going to show you how we kick it in Queens."  
"Queens, huh? I know you're from there originally. But I thought you told me you couldn't wait to get out?"  
She shrugged, "Maybe I said that. I do love the excitement of the city. But, you know what they say, you have to love the person you were in order to embrace who you are now."  
"Really? Who says that?"  
"Me."  
He laughed, "Okay. Is it safe?"  
She looked at him, wearing designer jeans and a black button down shirt. "Maybe you should dress down a bit, so you blend in. I'll tell you what. Let's stop and pick up some more appropriate clothes for both of us first."  
He raised his eyebrows. "Okay. I'm game. But you have to protect me if we go into too tough a neighborhood, Betty. You still got that Taser, right?"  
She nodded, laughing at him, "Chicken!"  
"Hey, I'm definitely a lover, not a fighter, Betty. And not afraid to admit it. That's how I survived in college. I'm a very fast runner.  
When I found out some girl I was with had a boyfriend on the football team, I showed how much that was not just a line."  
She shook her head, "Now I see why I used to tell you to grow a pair. You're such a wuss, Daniel! Come on, I'm going to give you a Queens makeover so you at least look tougher.  
And don't worry lover-boy. I'm a tough chick from Queens, and I've got your back." She pulled out her Taser and his eyes widened.  
He held up his hands, "I come in peace. I'm just your friend, now, I promise, tough lady. I'll keep my hands, arms, feet, and legs inside at all times. Just keep that thing away from my uh…anything important, okay?"  
She smiled, "Hey, I'm on your side, Daniel. As long as you don't turn into the werewolf. Then I defend my honor. No more bad Betty."  
"No, now you're 'scary Betty'."  
She laughed, rolling her eyes, "Don't be such a baby. Let's go."  
She stopped at the Queens mall and bought jeans and a tee shirt, and black leather jacket for Daniel.  
He looked at himself, "Do I need a tattoo?"  
She rolled her eyes, "No. You'd probably cry."  
"Probably. I don't like needles. I'm kind of a baby when I get sick, too."  
"Yes, I remember Mr. Sickington!"  
He looked at her, "How do you know about that? I never told anybody that!"  
"I used to be YOUR assistant, remember?"  
He looked at her strangely, "Yeah, right. Of course. How could I forget?"  
He looked at Betty's 'disguise'. She was wearing a tight pair of jeans, leather boots and jacket and a top worthy of the Hilda Betty remembered.  
He whistled, "Nice outfit! You look…hot!"  
She giggled, "Thank you, Daniel. So do you. Now, let me show you how to really let loose."  
She took him to the pool hall Bobby had introduced her to and they played for a while.  
Betty saw Bobby at the bar. He narrowed his eyes and came up to her, ignoring Daniel. "Betty? Betty Suarez? That is you, isn't it? I thought I saw you come in earlier. How long has it been? Wow, you look great, girl! Of course, you always did."  
"Hi. Daniel Meade. What was your name?"  
Bobby looked Daniel up and down, then looked at Betty, "Is this yours? I heard you got some hot shot job in Manhattan. Did you bring along a souvenir from the city?"  
Betty gave Bobby a look, "Be nice, Bobby. This is my FRIEND, Daniel; he works at Mode magazine with me. Daniel is the Editor of Mode. I'm trying to show him how fun Queens can be, that's all. We're just hanging out, that's all."  
Bobby looked at Betty and smiled, nodding as he wiggled his right hand "OH, I get it. Mode? That's that women's fashion rag they have at all the beauty shops, right? I'm sorry, little buddy. Welcome to Queens. I guess you fit right in here. One Queen to another." He shook Daniel's hand, laughing.  
Daniel gave Betty an evil glare. "Uh…right. I work at Mode. So, I guess that makes me…gay, huh? Sure."  
He saw Betty biting her lip then mouthing "Go with it."  
Daniel rolled his eyes, then hugged Bobby, patting his butt lightly. "Have you ever thought of being a model? With your build, you would really do justice to an Armani suit, mister!"  
Betty almost burst out in laughter, but she pursed her lips together, nodding. "You're so right, Daniel. Bobby works out a lot. I bet if we let Marc work on him, he'd make a great cover for the next issue of Mode. I mean, check out that smile, he's a natural."  
Bobby blushed, as Betty and Daniel fawned over him, turning him around. Daniel looked behind him at Betty and whispered,  
"You are SO dead!" but to Bobby he smiled, and said, "Wow, look he's even got dimples! Whoa, lucky guy! I bet the ladies all love you!"  
Bobby smiled, showing said dimples, "Well, I do alright. Except for this one! She only had eyes for some blue eyed guy on the basketball team. She always had her eyes two steps ahead.  
Hey, how's Hilda doing these days, Betty? She was such a nice girl. She always helped me so much with my homework."  
Betty smiled, "She's great, Bobby. She really had a crush on you."  
"Really? Aww…that's sweet. Well, tell her I said hi. She moved to the city, too, right?"  
Betty nodded, "Yeah. She's getting married in five months. I'm sure she'd love you to come, Bobby."  
He smiled, "I'd like that. That's great. She's a really nice girl. Tell her I said she deserves the best. I'm happy for her. You know my address. Send me an invite. If you think I wouldn't embarrass her. She's probably got a bunch of fancy friends now."  
Betty's eyes lit up as she handed him her card. "Call me and I'll hook you up with a great suit for the wedding, Bobby. Seriously, you should consider modeling a bit. A guy with your build and looks women would go nuts for, believe me. You're wasting your talent here."  
He blushed, and grabbed a pool stick. "You feel like learning something? I could show you some great moves, Betty."  
Daniel rolled his eyes behind Bobby's back, mouthing to Betty, "Are you kidding me?"  
She smiled, but shook her head, "No, thanks. I'm just going to show Daniel a few of MY moves really quick, then I think we'll go grab some pizza at Muldoni's. They still in business?"  
"Of course! Best pizza in town. Are you planning on sing…"  
"Seeing as much as we can in a short time. Yep. We're only here for the night. It was really great seeing you again, Bobby. Say hi to your family for me and I'll be sure to give your best to Hilda. She'll be so jealous I ran into you."  
He looked disappointed but some friends back at the bar signaled him to come join them, so he hugged her tightly, "Hey, you know it, B. You look amazing, like always.  
It sure was great seeing you again, girl. Give Hilda a hug for me. Uh, bye there, Danny boy. Good luck with your magazine."  
Daniel smiled weakly and nodded. As soon as he left he pulled Betty to the side, "What the hell? I said I'd play along with this FRIEND crap, Betty. But since when am I your 'gay friend'? You sure as hell didn't think I was gay last weekend, or have you forgotten? You like the tough guys, is that it? Like that Bobby guy? What is he in the mafia or something?"'  
She nodded, "There were some rumors."  
His eyes got wide, "Really? Shit! I was just kidding, Betty. Seriously?"  
She grinned at Daniel's panic-stricken expression. "See why I figured it would be best to pretend you weren't a threat to Bobby's 'territory'?"  
He nodded, then looked at Bobby, who was still checking Betty out from the bar occasionally while he talked and drank beer with his friends,  
"Wait; are you part of his 'territory', Betty? You guys never hooked up in high school, but obviously not for his lack of trying. Maybe we should make sure he leaves before we do tonight just in case."  
She laughed, "Don't be silly, Daniel. Bobby's a little rough around the edges, but he's still a nice guy. He'll maybe call me. But I have other plans for him. You see in my world, he belongs to another Suarez."  
He looked at her, "Another Suarez? What, you mean HILDA? And THAT guy? Uh, no offense to your sister, Betty. She's really sweet, but…"  
She narrowed her eyes, "You know what, Daniel. NEVER judge a book by its cover. And NEVER underestimate a Suarez woman! I have five months to make my sister into Bobby's dream girl. And believe me; it won't be that hard, because in my world, they're in love. So, what's meant to be is meant to be, you know?"  
"I see. You're going to match make your sister and that…John Travolta wannabe, huh? Well, good luck, Betty. What about the guy she's marrying? Won't he mind?"  
Betty made a face, "That old guy? He won't even notice! He'll be too busy looking for his dentures!"  
Daniel laughed, "Now there's the bitchy Betty I know and love! I was beginning to wonder about you."  
She blushed, "I didn't mean that. He's a nice enough guy. But my sister deserves better. I wish I could get her together with Santos, Justin's father. But I heard he got killed by some loan sharks.  
I guess some things are just meant to be. But I'm hoping I can make SOME positive changes while I'm here, too. At least I'm going to try."  
After they had played pool for a while, they went to eat pizza and Daniel was surprised to find Betty had signed them up for karaoke.  
As they left, Daniel asked, "Now where, Queens girl? Please don't tell me you signed me up for ballet lessons to go with the tutu that Bobby guy from the mafia was probably picturing me in!"  
She grabbed his arm, and showed him to the Queensboro Bridge. She looked at him, sighing, "This is it, Daniel. Our bridge."  
"Our bridge? What do you mean?"  
"In MY time or whatever we came to this bridge after our first 'date' and you told me I was better than any model. It really meant something to me, Daniel. You were really sweet."  
He looked at her face, flushed, and wondered if it was all from the cold. He tilted his head to the side, "I'm confused. I thought you said we were just friends in your 'world'?  
Friends who go on dates? Is this like a friends with benefits kind of arrangement? Cause if that's the case, why the hell didn't you say so in the first place? I could definitely get on board with that, Betty!"  
"No, Daniel. We've never even kissed in my world. It was just hugs. We hug-a LOT! But we did hang out one night and ended up on this bridge. It was fun. We stayed out all night. I never felt closer to you. You talked about missing Alex. Of course, this was before you knew about the whole Alexis thing.  
I don't know. It was really nice. It felt like a date. You told me if I was ever on this bridge sometime, anytime, five in the morning, whatever, to call you and you'd meet me here."  
"I said that, huh? Wow! I was hitting on you, Betty. You do realize that, right?"  
"No, you weren't, Daniel. I told you, we were just friends. We were never more than friends. That's all we ever were."  
He shrugged, digging his hands deep into his coat pockets, and smiling at her, "I understand all that. I know I must still have been attracted to you, though. At least a little. Or I wouldn't have said that, Betty. Trust me. I know my own lines."  
She blushed, "Really? Ha! That's wild. I remember having such butterflies in my stomach the rest of the week after that night and telling myself to 'get real' and realize a guy like you would never even look at Betty Suarez. Not THAT Betty Suarez. I had…"  
"Yeah, I know, you told me, Betty. You had braces and frizzy hair and bushy eyebrows. Oh, and you wore weird clothes. NOT the Betty I know, that's for sure. But, still.  
You sound like you were a lot of fun to hang around. I must have thought so if we were such good friends. Maybe THAT version of me didn't know what to do with you other than be a friend, just cause I've always been stupid like that, I guess.  
Shallow, always going for the obvious. But I'd like to think I've learned a little after messing up things with a lot of women in the past and now having a failed marriage under my belt.  
I'll tell you what, Betty. If you for some reason…wake up back in your other world or reality or whatever do this to me and I promise you, you'll get my attention. Friend or not."  
He held her face and kissed her slowly and sweetly. As he pulled away she looked up at him, unable to speak at first, then cleared her throat, and laughed softly, "Yeah, I wonder what the Daniel I know would do if I actually DID that? Probably freak out!"  
He shrugged, "I doubt that. If I have half a brain, I'd kiss you back. Of course, I guess you could always smack my ass to get my attention!" he laughed.  
She blushed, "Actually, I did do that! You just looked at me weird."  
"Man, I was an idiot!"  
She laughed, "Hey, you said it."  
"Thanks. Um…Betty? Did I hear you just say something about butterflies? So, am I imagining things or did the other you have a teeny tiny crush on the other me, her FRIEND?" he grinned.  
She rolled her eyes, and held up her thumb and index finger, squinting, "Maybe a TEENY, TINY one."  
He nodded, looking out across the water, "Hmmm... I see. Sounds like I'm not the only one who needs to have some balls in this relationship, Betty. You know the Betty I know wouldn't have wasted years on being just friends with a guy she had a CRUSH on. In fact, I don't think you would have such a thing.  
If you saw a guy and thought he was hot, you would just tell him so or flirt with him or something. You don't mess around. I like that about you. You see what you want and you go after it. You're bold, daring, ballsy. That's very sexy."  
________________________________________  
Chapter 7: Chapter 7  
________________________________________  
Through the Looking Glass  
Chapter 7  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
"Betty, this is really hard! How did you get all those people at your work to do this, anyway?"  
"I threatened to fire them. Evidently, they're all afraid of me!" Betty grinned wickedly at her sister, as she stepped back to admire the work Christina had done on the wedding dress.  
Christina looked at the two sisters, trying to get a read on the relationship. She had heard all kinds of gossip about Betty since she started back at Mode.  
She had heard lots of rumors about the Latina spitfire and Daniel Meade, the handsome, recently divorced Editor-in-Chief, with a reputation for a wandering eye.  
There were stories about the two of them, going at it in various places around the building, including a well-reported secret sex room his father had built. Of course, both Daniel and his ex, Amanda had bad reputations for philandering.  
The part Christina couldn't conceive of was hearing about this girl is that she was a stone, cold rhymes with witch, cast in the same mold as her former mentor, the evil woman who had fired her, Wilhelmina Slater.  
That part didn't seem to add up. The girl had just started when Christina had been fired unjustly a year earlier, but she didn't seem that bad to her, just a tad on the ambitious side.  
And Christina certainly understood ambition. So, when the managing editor had hired her back as the staff seamstress and had asked her as a personal favor to design her sister's wedding dress, promising lots of great PR for her, as well as a hefty bonus, she had been pleasantly surprised.  
A tad wary, perhaps at the contrast from the image of her held by the current staffers, but grateful for the work and the opportunity.  
Stuart was in fact, very ill and the money would certainly come in handy for his continued medical costs.  
"Aye, luv, you look amazin'! How much weight did you say you'd lost recently?"  
"Forty pounds! I have my great little sister to thank for it, too! She sent me to this wonderful spa and they helped me to learn how to eat healthier and walk a lot, and do all these exercises where I got to punch things, it was awesome!  
Plus, they said that I needed to speak up for myself more and not be afraid to say what I wanted. It's done wonders! I yell a lot more now, but it seems to be helping me stay healthy. I feel great!"  
"Well, you look fantastic, Hilda. I can't get over it. In fact, you know where I'd like to take you?" Betty teased.  
"Where?"  
"I think I'd like to take you on a girl's night out to Queens. You can wear those great new jeans we got you the other night and the low cut top.  
I know just the place where we can cut loose and have a good time. Christina, would you like to come, too?  
You need a break from worrying about your husband. Come on, ladies, I'll take you to a place where the guys are really cute. We'll hustle them at pool for drinks."  
"Hustle?" Christina laughed, "That sounds like fun. Count me in!"  
"I don't know, Betty. I am supposed to be meeting my future sister-in-law."  
"You told me that wasn't until next week."  
"She got in town early."  
"So, tell her your sister is taking you out for a pre-bachelorette party! Come on, it'll be fun, Hilda! Show off that great new booty, I mean body of yours. Believe me; you'll be glad you did."  
"What about Daniel?" Hilda smiled, knowingly at her sister. "Won't he be upset that you went out without him?"  
"Not if he knows I'm with girls. He won't care. Besides, I've told you a thousand times, Daniel and I are just friends."  
"Yeah, well, I don't think he got that memo, luv. He's clearly over the moon for ya! He follows you around like a lovesick puppy. Throw the poor man a bone, Betty."  
Betty smiled, "I'm sure I don't know what you two are talking about. We have only been out a few times since Daniel's divorce as friends. I told him I wanted to just be friends and that's what we are for now, at least. I'm not going to be his re-bound girl."  
"I heard he's biting off Wilhelmina's head on a regular basis, you've got him so frustrated. He hasn't been out since the divorce. You two haven't…you know?"  
Betty shook her head. They hadn't done anything remotely sexual since the first night she had found herself on this side of the looking glass.  
She still kept expecting to wake up and be back in her 'old life' every morning, but so far, it had been almost six months and she still was in this little 'fantasy' of hers.  
She occasionally went to the Guggenheim to see if going there would break the 'spell' but that didn't seem to have an effect, either. She had determined to do all she could to affect positive changes for however long she was in this situation. It was the only thing she knew to do.  
So, she had undertaken several 'projects', such as a make-over and match-making for her sister. And in an effort to help her father with his gambling addiction, she had enlisted the aid of Claire, which served to soften the bitter feud which had been between them.  
Killing two birds with one stone, Betty had used her father's gambling problems to tear down the walls and build a relationship with Claire, who had taken it upon herself to help Ignacio by encouraging and even accompanying him to Gambler's Anonymous meetings.  
Daniel and Betty had begun to build a real friendship. Betty treated him much as she did in her own 'world', as her best friend. His responses often surprised her, so unused to his advances and flirtations. She mainly saw to it that she and Daniel were never left alone.  
She didn't want a repeat of what had happened previously. At least not before she was fairly certain she was staying permanently and that she was not just one of Daniel's many 'hook-ups'.  
He had surprised everyone, Betty included, by not going out since his divorce. He worked often and late, doing an excellent job and then went home frustrated by Betty's rebuffs or perhaps to blow off a bit of steam by having a few scotches at home, alone. But gone were the late nights, the parties, and the endless line up of women.  
"Hey, Betty. Where are you headed tonight? Do you want to go get a drink? Let me guess, you have plans with your sister again, or are helping your dad or my mom or your new friend Christine. Are you EVER going to go out with me? I don't get it, Betty. You slept with me more when I was still married! Talk about one eighty's! What gives?"  
"Daniel, I've told you a million times, I don't want to be your rebound person."  
"Well, what do you want me to do, date somebody else first just so they can be my 're-bound' person, then dump them, before you'll go out with me? I already told you, I don't want to go out with anybody else. I don't know what I have to do to get through to you.  
If you would have just gone out with me to begin with, I never would have married Amanda, I'd be a lot richer now and you and I could already be working on our second child."  
She was thrown by his candor and could see he was clearly frustrated. "You just don't give up, do you? You're…you're really serious? You're not just trying to sleep with me again?"  
He grabbed her hand and wrapped her arms around his waist, then brushed her hair back, "Betty, I told you a long time ago I was in love with you. You just never listened to me. I like this new you, you're so much softer, sweeter, and kinder, but I miss being with you.  
I would be lying if I said I didn't miss the sex. But that's not all. I miss us. I want all of you, not just your body. Now you're friendly, and we talk at work, but you never want to be alone with me. Are you afraid of me?"  
She looked into his eyes, "Yes. I'm scared to death I'm going to fall for you, Daniel. Then, when I wake up or come to or whatever and you're back to being Daniel who only wants to be my friend, what do I do with those feelings? I'm still going to have them, but you won't and I'll be stuck in some twisted unrequited love mess!"  
"Gee, I can't imagine what that feels like! So, let me get this straight, you really do care about me, but you're afraid to let down your guard, in case you actually fall for me, then go back to your 'other me' who doesn't have a clue and you'll be the one out in the cold?"  
"Sort of, yeah."  
"Betty, if you end up back there, just make the first move. I'm telling you, the way I feel about you, that isn't something that is going to change. I loved when you were a pain in the ass. I still love you now that you've got me stuck in this crazy sexless 'friend zone' of yours.  
So, I'm sure these feelings like you said, don't just 'go away'. I'd bet you anything I just was denying how I felt about you. I was probably just afraid to freak you out and mess up our friendship, that's all. In the meantime, what are we going to do about us in the here and now?  
You admit you might be falling for me, so just go with those feelings, for God's sake. Let yourself have some fun."  
She bit her bottom lip and glanced at him shyly, "We'll see. Tonight I really do have to go out with Hilda and Christina. I'm sorry, Daniel. I'll tell you what; I will go out with you and….talk about us, tomorrow night, I promise."  
He looked around and saw that everyone had gone home for the evening. He pulled her close and whispered, "But, what if you disappear back into your other universe tonight and I never see you again, Betty? I think we should at least have one night together, just in case."  
She smiled, "Good try, Daniel. Too bad you can't really use that line on anyone else but me."'  
"There is nobody else but you, Betty. When are you going to believe me? I guess I'll have to prove it to you. I know I'm sick and tired of waiting."  
He pulled her closer and slid his arms from her back to the back of her neck as he kissed her deeply and sensuously.  
Betty found herself completely lost in their own world, kissing him back just as passionately. After several minutes, she realized he had backed her up to her desk, and was starting to run his hand up her leg.  
"Daniel! What do you think you're doing?"  
"Hell if I know! It's been so long, I forgot what I'm doing. I was going on autopilot. I'm going to say…riding a bike?"  
"Ha ha, mister comedian. You're so funny. I told you, I have plans with the girls tonight. I HAD planned on going out with you tomorrow, but if things are just going to end with us in bed, I don't know if I have the energy to fight you off anymore."  
"Then don't. Just go with it, if it's really what you want."  
"Why are you so determined to wear me down?"  
"Stop fishing, Betty. I've already told you how I feel about you more than enough times. You need to be honest with yourself and stop pushing me away.  
Why can't you see what's right in front of you and just enjoy what you know is so great? Is it because I was married to your friend before and now you've got some retro-active guilt? I don't get it."  
"No, it's because I'm afraid you're still in love with Molly and I don't want to be your second choice."  
"Molly? Who's Molly?"  
"Oh, sorry. I…forgot. Never mind. Look, I've got to go with Hilda. I'll call you in the morning. Enjoy your Friday!"  
"Yeah, thanks, you, too." He whispered to her as he left, "Think about what I said, Betty. Think about how nice that kiss was. You liked it, too, I could tell." He kissed her on the cheek softy and smiled.  
He was right, she thought as she rushed to join Hilda and Christina. In fact, she was still flushed when she met them at the pool hall in Queens. But she would think about her and Daniel tomorrow. Hell, now she sounded like Scarlett O'Hara or something. Well, fiddle-dee-dee, and she was going to let loose, have some fun and show Hilda and Christina a good time, with perhaps a little sister match-making on the side. She'd think about Rhett Butler, aka Daniel Meade tomorrow!  
When Betty arrived, she saw that Christina and Hilda were already getting drinks bought for them by Bobby and his friends. She came in and was pleased to see how taken Bobby was with Hilda's new look and how much they seemed to be hitting it off, catching up on old times at high school.  
"Betty, you remember Bobby Talercio, right?"  
"Of course I do, Hilda. I ran into him a few months ago and told him you were still crazy about him."  
"What? Betty! Shut up! Oh, my God, I'm so embarrassed."  
Bobby smiled, showing his dimples. Christina was pretty trashed, she pointed, "Oh, wow, there he goes again, with those dimples! Isn't that just frickin bloody adorable? Don't you just want to eat him up?"  
________________________________________  
Chapter 8: Chapter 8  
________________________________________  
Through the Looking Glass  
Chapter 8  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
Betty was feeling somewhat satisfied with herself at all she had accomplished. She had been as Dr. Frankl had said on the other side of the looking glass for less than six months and she had done quite a bit to repair some of the things she had found distasteful to say the least about her alter ego here and the unhappiness 'she' had caused for others.  
She had managed to help Christina, by re-hiring her and had found a specialist to treat Stuart.  
She also had very high hopes for her sister's romance possibilities with Bobby, considering they had left the pool hall together, whispering and laughing like teenagers.  
She predicted her sister would be calling off the joke of an engagement to the senior citizen butcher within the week.  
Plus, her father had made great strides in learning to deal with his gambling, thanks to Claire's guidance. Betty felt like she was making good progress in most of the relationships she hoped to help.  
She had 'loaned' out Marc to Wilhelmina for a photo shoot and never got him back. She had to laugh at how easy that had been.  
And she noticed that since Amanda came to see Tyler during the shoot, she had been laughing with Marc about some unfortunate hair style one of the photographers had.  
Yes, things were going along nicely here. Except for Daniel. She had botched things up with him. She had allowed herself to get swept away that first night and slept with him. That was her first mistake. A huge one.  
Because now…he was all she could think about. She tried so hard to go back to thinking of him as her slightly dorky, sexy boss/friend she had known for years but never done more than hug.  
But that wasn't happening anytime soon. She honestly didn't see how Daniel or Amanda or her formerly bitchy self or anybody for that matter managed having 'casual sex'.  
For Betty, sex was anything but casual. And now, every time the man got near her, she wanted so badly to rip his clothes off and see him standing there, like he had in the towel that morning. It made her feel like she needed an oxygen mask whenever he was near.  
And now she had committed to him that she would go out with him tomorrow? They both knew where THAT would end up, she thought to herself. Why had she agreed to meet him alone?  
The only way she had managed to avoid sleeping with the man all these months is to keep herself constantly busy and/or surrounded by other people. It had been her only defense.  
Because she knew the minute he got her alone, he would talk her into sleeping with him again, with very little effort on his part. Something like, he would 'have her at hello'.  
So, she decided the only way to deal with this seemingly inevitable situation was to get out of town. She went home and packed a bag, then headed for the airport.  
She wanted to see the lodge where she and Daniel had first been together. Something about the way he spoke of it had made her curious and she knew she needed to see it in person.  
Maybe somehow being there would trigger memories of her life here, and make her forget her old life or take her back there. Something. She just knew this in between living wasn't working for her and Daniel.  
She remembered him mentioning about a spare key luckily and found it in a jar outside on the porch. She rubbed her gloved hands together, and blew into them, fending off the cold.  
As soon as she stepped inside, there seemed to be a fire already lit, though. What the? Had Amanda gotten this in the settlement after all? Maybe she had misunderstood Daniel.  
She turned around as the door opened. After a few moments, Daniel came in, holding firewood from outside and looked at her, "Betty? What are YOU doing here?"  
Her mouth hung open, unsure of what to say. "I…didn't know you were here. I'm sorry, Daniel. I really…"  
He dropped the wood on the hearth and rushed to her, taking her in his arms, "Don't be sorry. I'm really glad you came. I've been thinking about us and trying to decide if I should let you go, but this is my answer, Betty. You being here now like this."  
"I came because I was trying to run away from us. I needed to think and to decide how to break up."  
He narrowed his eyes, "Break up from what? Being 'friends'? What, now you don't even want to see me at all? Betty, what the hell?  
I thought you were mean before, but that was just you being tough, being bossy. This…I told you when I got divorced you'd better not break my heart. Is that what you're doing?"  
She was close to tears. "No! I'm not trying to…I just am so afraid for both of us that if I let myself get too close, too happy, it's all going to disappear.  
I'll wake up and you'll be back to treating me like your buddy again and I'll miss us so much, I'll just wither away. I won't be able to stand by and watch you with other women, Daniel. It will kill me.  
I should have never slept with you in the first place. I should have never let you into my heart. Now I feel like both of our hearts are going to get broken. I'm so stupid!"  
She felt as if she was re-living her predicament with Henry all over again. Only this time, it wasn't Daniel who was calling her stupid, it was her.  
He ran to her, and rubbed his thumb gently across her cheek, whispering, "Don't cry."  
He grabbed her hands and intertwining them with his in front of them. "No, you're not stupid, Betty. You let your guard down. We both did for each other. That's never a bad thing.  
So, we fell in love. It happens. I don't think if we let ourselves be happy about it, the world is going to collapse or anything. I think we'll just…be happy together for at least a while.  
I can take it if something happens to change that, but…don't just disappear again. I don't think I can live without you anymore. I need to have you in my life in some capacity. Life just doesn't seem the same without Betty Suarez in it anymore."  
She blinked back tears and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him all over his face, to his delight. "God, I don't even care, anymore, Daniel. I love you. I may get snatched away at any time now, and 'disappear', though.  
Are you sure you can deal with it if I do? I don't want to break your heart, either, Daniel. I do love you. I know I do. I must. Even though I've tried talking myself out of it. You're all I can think about."  
He nodded, "Me, too, Betty. You're all I EVER think about. Since the day I met you, you did something to my heart that I can't explain. I never knew I could love somebody so much.  
No matter how you acted or what you told me, I'd still love you. It's like we're connected somehow and I know that doesn't make any sense…"  
She wrapped her arms around him, and nodded, putting one hand up to his face, "Daniel, it makes perfect sense to me. We ARE connected. I think we always have been. It's crazy to try and fight it. We were meant to be together, always, I think."  
He whispered, "Thank God! I need you so much, Betty. I need to be with you, tonight. I feel so empty without you."  
She reached up for him and pulled him down to her, letting her kiss explain that she felt the same. The minute they began kissing, like prisoners who had been kept apart, they devoured one another.  
He picked her up and carried her to the bed. Then, he threw her on it, somewhat roughly, as he started to unbutton his shirt.  
Betty, for her part, undid her own blouse. They both stripped within minutes, then she got on her knees, inching towards him, as he crawled from the foot of the bed towards her, neither taking their eyes from one another, as if afraid the other would actually disappear if they did.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he slid his around her waist as they met in the middle of the bed. They looked at one another, and Daniel smiled, "I always knew there was something special about this place."  
She blinked, "Wait, Daniel. You said you kept this in the divorce because this is where we first made love. How many times did we meet here?"  
He shrugged, as he started kissing her bare shoulders, pulling down her bra strap as he did, and meeting her on his knees, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I don't know, Betty.  
Several weekends, almost every other week, I guess, then several in a row, once Amanda started spending all her time with Tyler, so I didn't even have to pretend I was her husband anymore."  
She tried to think, but his tiny kisses down her neck and shoulders were taking away any capacity for rational thought. Her mind was on his intoxicating scent and how he was driving her insane with his tongue and hands all over her body.  
After they had gone back to kissing feverishly, he gently helped her to lie down, and propped himself above her.  
"I can't believe my wish finally came true. I actually wished on a star months ago that we would be here again…like this.  
I knew we'd be together again when you acted so different all day, helping me with the Million Dollar Bra shoot, and then you finally slept with me again that night after quite a bit of persuasion.  
But I started to get scared I was losing you again with all this friend stuff and your weird claims about being from a parallel universe or something. I thought for sure I had you when I went through with the divorce, but then you chickened out."  
"Hey, I didn't chicken out. I just…"  
He gave her a look, "Betty, you chickened out. Come on, honey, you know you did. I mean, I get it. Love is scary. Believe me, I should know. I've been getting my poor heart stomped on ever since I met you.  
But the good stuff makes it all worth it. The times when you walk in a room and it's like you're this force of nature or something."  
She rolled her eyes, laughing softly at him, "Yeah, I know…like-sunshine? You sort of used that line on me before, Daniel."  
He looked at her strangely, "I have? I said that and you STILL couldn't figure out that I loved you? Hmmm….and you called ME dumb!"  
"HEY! Excuse me for not knocking all the tall, leggy bimbos out of my way to get to you then, Daniel."  
He looked at her narrowly, "I was still serial dating when I said that to you? I doubt that somehow."  
She thought a minute, "Well, maybe not so much then, I guess, really."  
He had removed her bra and was now concentrating on her left breast as she tried to remember if Daniel had been still sleeping around by that time. In fact, she knew he hadn't. "Mmmm…oh, wow, Daniel, that feels good." She closed her eyes, as he tended to every part of her body.  
It was as if he had been waiting here for her to return to him and now that she had, he was going to kiss every inch of her in gratitude for his wish being fulfilled.  
He took his time making love to her, as well. Neither of them was in a hurry anymore. They held one another tightly, as if they were each afraid to let go, afraid of losing the other again.  
They made love until the sun was beginning to come up over the hills in the distance.  
Betty looked up, into his eyes, her long, silky locks spread out over Daniel's chest, and his one arm wrapped snuggly around her waist, as she lie against him, her right leg draped over his, and her on her stomach.  
She reached up and traced a line down his jaw with her finger, sighing contentedly, "I love you, Daniel. You know that. I think I always have on some level. You were right, though. I WAS too much of a chicken to admit it."  
He smiled, grabbing her hand and kissing it. "That's okay, Betty. I was more than willing to wait for you to come around. I somehow knew when I met you that you were the one for me. I was willing to go through whatever hoops you put me through, because I knew we'd be together in the end and it would be fantastic. And it was, so…"  
He started to get up, but she pulled him back down, "Just where do you think you're going, mister? You think because you finally got me in the sack, you're going to head out to find some other girl now?"  
He shrugged, "Well, that is my M.O., right?"  
She started tickling him, and he laughed, then tickled her back as she giggled breathlessly, "I don't THINK so, Daniel. Those days are over, buddy! You're mine, now!"  
He smiled at her, "I was just kidding, Betty. I actually was just going to get a drink of water, if that's okay with you. Unless you'd like to come with me to the kitchen. That's fine with me, too.  
We can just stay attached like this all the time. Instead of Siamese twins, we'll be sex twins. We could charge admission, and then we would never have to work again. Just, you know…have fun all the time. Sounds good to me.  
She rolled her eyes, but kissed his lips softly, and whispered, "Hey, you're still fairly rich, even after your divorce settlement. I'm doing okay with my salary. I wonder how long we COULD actually stay here, before we'd have to leave."  
They kissed again, then he got up to get some water, bringing her some as well. "Here, so you don't have to get up, too. Less time apart." He smiled, taking a long drink. "Wow, I think you depleted all my fluids!"  
She smiled, somewhat shyly, "I do my best."  
He fell back onto the bed, "I'm beat. I hate to admit it, but I'm really worn out. If I hold your hand while we sleep, can we take a little nap and will you promise not to go anywhere?"  
"I promise."  
________________________________________  
Chapter 9: Chapter 9  
________________________________________  
Through the Looking Glass  
Chapter 9  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty  
________________________________________  
Betty and Daniel enjoyed their quiet weekend at the lodge, just getting lost in each other.  
They both woke up thrilled to be in each other's arms.  
Betty smiled, "Well, we're both still here. That's a good sign, I guess. Nobody disappeared."  
He laughed, hugging her close to him. "Nope. I wasn't planning to, were you?" he held her and kissed her sweetly.  
"Not on purpose. I told you before. I like this version of you, Daniel. Even though I know the other Daniel better."  
He chuckled, running his finger down her arm seductively, "Well, I don't know about that, Betty. I think I have the edge on knowing you."  
"Maybe if you're talking in the biblical sense of knowing, but I meant he and I have been friends for so long."  
He nodded, "Of course. You two put each other in the 'friend zone'. I guess I'm the lucky one, then."  
She smiled, "I'd say so. You're about to get even luckier."  
"Ooh, Morning sex? You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that, Betty."  
Sunday afternoon, they had made yet another microwave dinner since that is all Daniel had 'stocked' in the kitchen and they didn't want to get dressed and go out to eat.  
Later, they got hungry and decided to make some popcorn as a snack. Daniel was lying on his back on the bed, trying to catch the popcorn she was throwing at him. Very little was making it to his mouth, however.  
There were numerous hits and misses all over the bed. One hit him in the nose, and several were hitting him below the belt.  
He laughed as he sat up, propping himself up on his elbows, "Are you really that bad at throwing or are you just distracted by my manly physique or something?"  
She giggled, "Uh…the latter, of course. Thank God you finally put your boxers on, at least. I hope you don't barbeque naked!"  
He laughed, "Yeah, well, lucky for me, I'm not really a barbeque kind of guy. A guy could get hurt."  
He started picking up the errant popcorn and told her, "Here, you lay down and let's see if my aim is any better than yours. It couldn't possibly be any worse."  
The minute she did, he started throwing them at her breasts deliberately, then held up his finger, "Wait, new rule; we have to eat it where it lands."  
She giggled as he did just that, then got distracted and started kissing her there and all around. "Daniel…stop messing around."  
He looked up innocently and grinned, "Why? I thought that's what we were doing today."  
She messed up his hair, smiling, "Why can't the Daniel I know be like you?"  
He shrugged, "Nobody's perfect."  
She nodded, "I guess not. I mean, the reason that Daniel never fell for me was I was ugly."  
He frowned, "Did he or I say that? Call you ugly? That doesn't really sound like me."  
She shrugged, tracing her finger across his bare chest. "No. Well, actually you said I was ugly when I first sort of 'got here', remember?  
That freaked me out a little since I'm actually prettier here than back in my world."  
"I told you, I was mad, Betty. I thought you were trying to get rid of me at Mode, along with Willi, plus, mainly, I had just found out about you and Jeter. It hurt. I didn't think we were ever going to move beyond me being your dirty little secret at that point.  
I'm sorry. Obviously, I really didn't mean it. You're anything but ugly, Betty. You know I think you're beautiful. I'm sure the other me does, too.  
In spite of the glasses and braces and all that stuff. I know none of that would have kept me from seeing how amazing you are. I adore you, Betty."  
She gulped, "Did you say 'adore'?"  
He looked up at her, puzzled at her expression. "Yeah. Why? Is that not okay?"  
She looked at him somewhat sadly, "That's what you, or he, whatever said before when you presented my award. You said you respected, admired and adored me. And that I intimidated the hell out of you.  
I just shrugged it off, thinking you meant adored as in oh she's so adorably cute, like a little girl you think is cute but you say she's adorable because you would never call her beautiful."  
"But you said I also told you that you were beautiful, too, right?"  
She seemed frustrated, "Well, yes, but you were just trying to comfort me when I caught this stupid musician guy I liked kissing Amanda."  
He grinned, "A musician, huh? Wow, she sure gets around. So, let me see if I've got this straight, Betty. You said I told you to call me any time, night or day to come meet on our specialbridge.  
Then you said I called you beautiful. And I also said I respected, admired and adored you, oh, and that you intimidated me?"  
She looked at him, "Yeah, so?"  
He shrugged, "Nothing. I just think it's funny that women say men don't know how to read between the lines. Sounds like you women have a little trouble connecting the dots sometimes, too, Betty. Uh, duh, it sounds very much to me like I wanted you, but I didn't want to ruin our 'friendship' is all."  
She furrowed her brow, "Are you sure? I never got that impression."  
"Did I act jealous and possessive of you?"  
"Well, yes, but…"  
He raised his eyebrows, "Did I find excuses to come over all the time, and try to get you to come to my place?"  
"Yes, but…"  
"But nothing, Betty. I was trying to get the nerve to tell you how I felt about you half those times, I bet, but chickened out. Kind of like you…wow, see, we really do have a lot in common. We're both a couple of scaredy cats when it comes to admitting our feelings.  
It sounds like I've at least done better than him, or the other me. Can we please pick a pronoun here? This is as bad as trying to figure out what to call Alexis!"  
She laughed, "I know. It's confusing. Maybe I shouldn't have told you. I know you just think I'm crazy since I hit my head that day at the Guggenheim.  
But that was months ago and I'm still here. Yet, it still feels to me like I don't really belong here. I don't remember being mean or any of the things people tell me I did before then. So, it clearly wasn't just a concussion or something. There's something weird going on."  
"I'd say so."  
She looked at him, puzzled. "What do you mean?"  
"You're not naked, for one thing. Why did you go and put clothes on again, just so I'll have to take them off you all over?" he teased, running a finger down her arm, then kissing her shoulder. "So much work for me to do." He grinned, as he began taking off her sweater, as he kissed her.  
The next morning finally came, and Betty woke up expecting to feel Daniel's warm arms around her. They needed to both catch early flights back to New York, and she wanted to fly separately, she was thinking.  
She started to tell Daniel as much, but as she blinked and looked around, she realized she wasn't in the lodge anymore. She was back in her apartment in New York. Alone.  
After five months, she was finally back! Betty looked around and saw that everything looked the same as she remembered it. She went and turned on her television to see if Dr. Frankl appeared to give her some words of explanation of something she was supposed to have learned or whatever, but nothing happened.  
She saw the date on her cell phone, and it said the fifth of May, not September. She was back to the day after the Guggenheim incident. After the Million Dollar Bra shoot.  
Thank God, at least her braces were still off! She didn't want to have to relive getting them off in front of everyone, especially Daniel.  
Daniel…her heart sunk at the thought of him. The Daniel who was crazy about her, who stood outside her door, begging for her to let him in, the one who followed her around like a lovesick puppy, the Daniel who said he loved her was gone.  
God, she already missed him. She missed his smile, his laugh, his touch, his kisses, his hands on her. She missed the feel of his breath on her neck. She started to sob.  
This is exactly what she had feared. She knew she should never have allowed herself to feel anything other than friendship for the man. She knew this would happen. She was in love with him. And now he…wasn't.  
What could she possibly hope to do about it? She didn't even know how she was going to be around him anymore without wanting to touch him, to kiss him, and hold him.  
It was going to be torture watching this Daniel, her Daniel, going off on dates with models and ignoring her, or worse, asking his 'buddy', his friend, his pal, Betty what to do about his latest crush or conquest. She didn't even want to think about it.  
It felt like she had just gotten used to the other life, now. She had almost started to enjoy how her staff seemed happy she had become nice, but not exactly sure if she wouldn't go back to being mean at any moment, so they were extremely respectful.  
She liked having people look up to her and not treat her like she didn't belong at Mode. She liked having Christina there again. She had missed her so much, she hadn't even realized.  
She did however; look forward to a few things. Justin. She had missed him terribly. She also was thrilled to know she would have her own 'versions' of her papi and Hilda back.  
After five months, she was perfectly content to not be the 'pretty sister'. Although…she looked in the mirror. Her braces being gone did make a huge difference to her appearance, that was certain. She thought about how much she liked how she looked in her alternate reality. So, why couldn't she just do that now?  
She called Hilda and Justin and asked them to meet her in the city to go shopping and have a fun day together, just the three of them. She was so happy to hear her sweet nephew's voice.  
"Hey, Justin! Listen, now that I finally got my braces off, I was hoping you and your mom would come to the city to help me do a little fine tuning of my style. I have a specific idea in mind of how I'd like to look. But I need her help with hair and makeup and your help with shopping for some outfits. Are you game?"  
"Thank God, AB! Finally! Did my lipstick help you figure out how great you could look now that you got those braces off?"  
"Lipstick?" She had honestly forgotten about his thoughtful gift to celebrate her braces being removed that day. The day that seemed so long ago to Betty.  
"Oh, yeah, of course. I'm going to shoot the works. I'm going to try the contacts you and your mom got for me. I think I'll need a little black dress, too, don't you? I mean, everyone needs a LBD. Justin? Are you crying?"  
"I'm just so happy, Aunt Betty! It's like I finally see that we're related!"  
She laughed, "Don't be so dramatic, Justin. I'm happy, too, though. I can't wait to see you."  
"Uh, you just saw me last night at your party, but okay, AB. You're weird, sometimes. Okay, a lot of the times, actually, but I still love you."  
"I love you, too, Justin!"  
________________________________________  
Chapter 10: Chapter 10  
________________________________________  
Through the Looking Glass  
Chapter 10  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
"Wow. AB. You look…killer! See, if you would have just listened to me all these years, you would have looked this good a long time ago. Although, I admit, the braces and glasses made things more difficult.  
But still…I KNOW what I'm doing. Mom's not bad, either. Hair and makeup help. But she needs me to tone her down. She can go too far uh…Queens, if you know what I mean. Subtlety is not her forte."  
Betty had visions of the disastrous 'Queens' make-over that had sent her crying into the ladies' room after Wilhelmina had torn her to shreds with her cruel critique. "Yes, Justin, you definitely have a gift. I love the dress. It's just what I had in mind. And this look is exactly what I wanted. Thanks, both of you. I really missed….I mean, I'm so lucky to have you both in my life!" She hugged them both for the umpteenth time that day.  
"I know I take you for granted. But that's going to stop now. God, I love papi, too. He's such a strong, awesome dad. Having raised us both by himself since mami died. It can't have been easy for him."  
Justin and Hilda both looked at each other then at Betty, "Betty, what gives with you today? You've been acting like you haven't seen us for a year or something all day and you seem like you want to burst into tears at the mention of Daniel's name. It's like you just found out the man has an incurable disease or something. He doesn't, does he?"  
Betty blinked back more tears, "No. It's not that. I just realized something."  
Justin looked at his aunt, and his eyes went wide with acknowledgement, "Oh, my God, you finally got a clue and realized you love him, didn't you, AB?"  
Hilda looked at her sister and saw that her son was perhaps more perceptive than even she gave him credit for sometimes. "Is THAT what this is all about? You are in love with Daniel?  
Well, I gotta say, mami, I'm not totally surprised, either. I mean, he is all that AND a bag of chips to look at. He's not a bad kisser, either, I'm just sayin. But why now? I thought you were always 'just friends' with him? What changed all of a sudden?"  
"Let's just say, I've been seeing a different side to him. Something between us I never saw before."  
"No. That's not good enough. Something's going on with you, Betty. Ever since you got your braces off, you've been acting really weird. What's the deal? Spill."  
"Yeah, mom's right, AB. What made you change your attitude about Daniel all of a sudden? Did he say something?"  
"Well, sort of. I mean, a part of him loves me, too, I think."  
"A part of him? Which part? Did he come onto you or something?"  
"No. That's the problem. I mean…it's complicated."  
"What's so complicated? You love him. A part of him loves you. So, uncomplicate it for each other. Get the other part of him to join the party! Or is that what this little make-over is supposed to do?"  
"Maybe. I sort of hope so. But, mainly, I think I needed this to give myself more confidence to act a little uh…more ballsy! I need to be more gutsy, not be so hesitant around him. Around everybody. At work, too.  
I think that's what's been keeping me from going a lot further in my career, as well as my personal life. I always felt like I was an outsider, looking in. I'm tired of that. I want to feel like people respect and admire me for a change. Like I'm someone to be admired."  
"Well, Betty, lots of people already do admire you, no matter what you look like. But, I get the confidence thing. I know it always makes me feel better about myself if I know I look my best.  
Believe me; I get it, especially in my profession. Now, you have this big life change with getting your braces off after all this time, you want to use that as some sort of catalyst to make other changes to your life. It makes sense. Well, good luck with getting Daniel's attention. If he doesn't notice you now, the man is blind. You look beautiful, sweetie."  
Betty looked at herself appreciatively in the mirror, taking a deep breath and nodding, "Thanks, guys. You don't know how much I appreciate the help. I'm actually looking forward to tomorrow. A lot. It's going to be…fun to see the look on everyone's face when I walk in looking like this."  
Hilda and Justin started gathering their things for the trip back to Queens. Justin adjusted her dress and said, "AB, you've got to remember, it's never JUST about the fashion. Fashion is also an attitude. You have got to WEAR the dress, never let it wear you. Do you know what I mean?  
I call it the Emperor's new clothes attitude. In other words, whatever you have on, you tell yourself you know you look good. That way, you could literally walk down the street naked and have yourself and everyone else convinced how good you look.  
It's all in how you carry yourself with confidence. You have it. Just in your ideas and intelligence. Which is good. But now…you're gonna be great. Because, I can tell, you have it in how you look, too.  
You're gonna knock em dead, AB! Remember, you're not nice, quiet little Betty anymore, you're badass Betty, now!"  
Betty laughed, and hugged him once more, "How did you get so smart, Justin?"  
He shrugged, looking between his mother and aunt, "I had some pretty good role models I guess with you two, for one thing. No offense, AB, I love you, too, but watch the hair." He patted his head.  
The next day, Betty thought about how people had treated her 'on the other side of the looking glass' and tried to really take Justin's advice to heart, as well.  
She squared up her shoulders and lifted her head up, and tried to channel 'badass Betty' as Justin had called her. Not really the mean version of herself, since that had never appealed to her, just the confident one.  
She did feel very different on her way to work even. For the first time in her life, Betty could feel men's eyes on her. She couldn't help grinning as she made her way to the familiar halls of Mode. She felt like she had when she left Queens after her makeover and men had whistled at her.  
Only this time, she was in Manhattan. And men were still staring. It gave her an exhilarating sense of power and definitely boosted her confidence as she entered the place where she was used to feeling somewhat invisible, today she felt like she 'owned it'.  
She even had her walk down. Was it perhaps strange that her teenage nephew had given her lessons on how to carry herself in heels, she wondered?  
She just tried not to sweat or worry about her contacts rolling back into her head. No nerves, Betty, she kept whispering to herself. You are a strong, ATTRACTIVE, CONFIDENT business woman! It did help that she couldn't stop smiling; she was so thrilled to finally feel her teeth.  
Amanda blinked as she saw Betty, and came running around to take a closer look, "B? Oh my God! Wow! You look good." She hugged her, "I can't believe it. My chubby Barbie has come to life. And you finally are wearing something that shows your good stuff. Nice, Betty!"  
Betty was so thrilled that she and Amanda were speaking after all this time; she threw her arms around her, "Amanda! It's so great to see you and talk to you again. I never thought I'd say this, but I missed our friendship."  
She looked at Amanda's puzzled expression at her enthusiastic greeting and straightened her dress, pulling it down a bit, "I mean…none of this means we're friends or anything."  
Amanda smiled slightly at having her own words parroted back to her, but shrugged, "Whatev's. You do look hot today. It's about time. Is it the dress? Black is the new black, I guess.  
I could have had you looking this good ages ago, B. If you would have just listened to me and lost the stupid braces and glasses." She waved her hand over Betty.  
Betty shook her head, smiling. "Of course, Amanda. Is Daniel in yet?"  
"No. He had a rough night, I think. He looked like he was upset about me dumping him for Tyler last night.  
I'm surprised he didn't come to you for one of your little pep talks or something. Isn't that what he usually does when he's lonely or depressed?  
Although maybe now, he won't just be talking, huh, Betty?" she grinned slyly, looking Betty up and down.  
Betty wasn't biting, but she bit her lower lip and fought back a slight smile at Amanda's innuendo. She simply got her messages and headed to her desk. "See you later, Amanda. Congratulations on getting together with Tyler. He's pretty hot. You two will be a good match, I think."  
Amanda smiled, "Thanks, B. Yeah; he is hot, isn't he? Oh, and good luck with Daniel. I was always rooting for you two."  
Betty shook her head, trying to reason that one out in 'Amanda speak'. She started to ask how she was 'rooting' for Betty while she herself was sleeping with the man, but didn't want to pull that thread right now.  
Marc was at his desk already when he spotted Betty, "What the Sergio Valente? Is Oprah coming to do a before and after special or something? What happened to you?"  
She smiled, "Justin, for one thing." She knew her nephew was one of the things she and Marc shared a love of, at least.  
He pursed his lips and nodded, "Oh. I see. Well, he's a smart one. You should have listened to him a long time ago, Betty. It would have spared the rest of us years of our eyes bleeding needlessly."  
"Thanks, Marc. I'll take that as a compliment."  
"I don't do compliments. You know when you look good. I only have to step in and observe when you're extraordinarily hideous."  
"Got it. That vest, by the way... Purple with green? Are you having a problem with the light in your bathroom again? The shades…eh." Betty made a face and wiggled her hand.  
His eyes popped and he ran to the men's room, "I TOLD Mandy we needed to get a better bulb. Those fluorescents are atrocious!"  
Daniel came up and saw Marc running away and chuckled, "He runs sooo funny! Hey, Betty, I was wondering if you had a minute if you could proof this…Betty?"  
She had been standing, watching Marc, and hadn't noticed Daniel come up to her, but she smiled, her now unencumbered megawatt smile at him, "Good morning, Daniel. How are you, this morning? I'm sorry about Amanda and Tyler. Are you okay?" She asked innocently.  
He blinked twice, "Uh…yeah. Um, wow, um…you look…great! The braces, and oh, yeah, no glasses, either, huh? Yeah, that's a…nice dress, Betty. Really nice. You look…uh…amazing. Wow!" He looked her up and down, but was embarrassed and swallowed hard, adjusting his tie, then licking his lips and rubbing the back of his neck.  
Finally, he rushed past her, "I uh…sorry, I need to make a phone call. I'll see you later in the meeting today, Betty."  
She smiled, thinking perhaps this wouldn't be as difficult as she thought. Daniel was, after all, obviously a very visual guy. She knew that he already had deep feelings for her emotionally.  
They had a strong friendship, a close bond. Now, she just had to take a page from her least favorite person, Sofia Reyes and find a way to kick him in the rear perhaps.  
Not that she would ever want to emulate that woman in how she used people, but Betty had to admit, some of her ideas of how to get men off their butts and stop being such players weren't all terrible.  
Use your resources, she thought. Which made her think of how she had herself given that advice to another of her mentors. One that she did greatly admire and respect.  
"Claire. Good morning. How are you? Can I ask your advice about something? It has to do with your son. I mean, Daniel." It felt strange that Betty had to clarify that now.  
"Betty, darling, you look wonderful. Speaking of my son, Daniel, has he seen you yet? If not, I'd like to be there to see his jaw dropping."  
Betty smiled, "Yeah. I saw him earlier. That's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about."  
"I'm sure. So, let me guess. You want to know how to get my son to admit he's crazy about you?"  
Betty was taken aback. She was used to Claire's candor and her tendency to go for shock value in how she spoke, but she was still somewhat surprised at how spot on the woman always seemed to be with both herself and especially her son.  
"Yeah. Exactly. How did you know?"  
She nodded towards Betty, waving her hand "Not too difficult to put two and two together, dear. You obviously have feelings for Daniel and it's been no secret to me for quite some time now how he feels about you, either. No offense to poor Molly, God bless her soul, but if she hadn't been ill, I've often wondered if Daniel would have been so inclined to marry her.  
And for some reason, he has always had that competitive thing in him where he seems to think he wants whatever he can't have. I blame the fact that he was our second child and he always had to fight Alex for everything.  
In any case, the fact that Molly was engaged to someone like Connor was probably more of an aphrodisiac than he likes to think. Don't get me wrong, I know he loved her and we both know how much he suffered when she died, but I'm just saying, it wouldn't hurt to let him see he's not the only rooster in the hen house. He can't help it; it's just his nature to expect to have to compete."  
Betty nodded, recognizing she was right, of course. The woman knew her son, that was certain. But now that Matt was gone, who was there for Daniel to punch? Hmm… Betty had a sudden thought.


	2. Chapters 11-20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on Fan fiction. Chapters 11-20.   
> Complete.

Chapter 11: Chapter 11  
________________________________________  
Through the Looking Glass  
Chapter 11  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
Daniel was pacing back and forth in his office, trying to make sense out of what had just happened. He had just made a complete ass out of himself over Betty Suarez.  
His cute, sweet, funny, smart little former assistant, Betty. He had definitely noticed how beautiful that smile was the minute the orthodontist took off her braces, that was for sure.  
She had seemed scared, shy and extremely embarrassed to have them removed in front of half the Mode office and several curious onlookers at the Guggenheim last Friday. But that was the last Daniel had seen of his shy, innocent friend over the weekend. He had wanted to take her out to celebrate, but she seemed to have a family thing, so he bowed out, not wanting to intrude.  
Personally, he had been bored and lonely when his buddy, Becks had blown into town. He had just planned on going home and contemplating what happened to his love life.  
Daniel knew he really never felt anything for Amanda and honestly couldn't blame her for 'hooking up' with someone who could offer her something more lasting, a real relationship.  
Hell, he wanted that for himself. But why Tyler, of all people? That guy bugged the hell out of Daniel. He took everything away from him. Just like Alex used to.  
So, when Becks wanted to party of course, Daniel went out with his old friend. But Becks wasn't pleased with Daniel's attitude, "Man, you've been nothing but a wet blanket all night. What's up with you, anyway? Is it that Amanda chick? I thought you said you two weren't serious? Why are you moping, then?"  
Daniel shrugged, as he lifted a Scotch to his lips, "I don't really know myself. I know it's not about Amanda. She was just a Band-Aid for what's been bugging me for a while now. I'm not into the love em and leave em scene anymore, I'm afraid.  
I'm looking for something more. I sort of thought Renee was going to turn into something for a while, but besides being related to devil woman, she ended up being a total wack job. She almost killed poor Betty. Thank God she was able to talk the woman out of hurting her. I don't know what I would have done if anything happened to her.  
Then, after the thing with me having my uh…little technical difficulties in the Bahamas and Amanda helping me out, I sort of thought we could hang out until we both met someone else.  
But, I suppose I didn't count on her meeting someone else first. Especially not my bastard half-brother spawned by that asshole Cal Hartley! I think I should have punched both Hartley sons, not just Matt!"  
"Why did you punch this Matt guy again? I know you told me, but I forgot."  
He took another drink. "Oh, it was stupid. It was when Betty was trying to help me deal with losing Molly. She spent the night and he accused us of sleeping together."  
"You didn't? It was innocent?"  
"Of course it was! Betty's not that kind of girl. She'd never sleep with somebody like me. She and I are just friends. I don't really see what the hell she ever saw in Matt, for that matter. She's way too good for him! But I guess that's typical.  
Why she ever put up with the crap she did from that stupid Henry, I'll never understand either. She always picks these guys that are so beneath her. It's a shame, too, because she deserves so much better."  
Becks cocked an eyebrow, "Interesting. Sounds like you have a bit of a crush on your former assistant. Did she finally outgrow her pigtails and bobbysocks? She looked like she had a pretty decent rack and a rocking ass underneath all that crazy headgear and Goodwill style."  
Daniel looked at his friend as if he wanted to take his head off, "Shut up about Betty, Becks! I'm warning you. She's a nice girl. She doesn't deserve your objectifying bullshit!"  
Becks shook his head, and put up his hands, "Whoa, back off, there, hothead! I know you don't seriously want to fight me. I'd kick your ass without half trying. You suck at fighting.  
Geez, are you sure you don't have a thing for her yourself, there, lover boy? Didn't you tell me when we first met you had asked her out and she turned you down to hang out with her family tonight?"  
"I didn't ask her out, really. Not on a date. I just wanted to help her celebrate getting her braces off, that's all. Just…drop it, Becks. I don't want to talk about Betty.  
You're just going to say something stupid about her and piss me off. I think I'm going to go home and let you hit on those women over in the corner you've been eyeing all night."  
Becks grinned, "You know me so well. You're not going to stay and be my wingman tonight?"  
Daniel shook his head, "Nah, I'm obviously not very good company right now. I need to sleep it off. Maybe I'll go see my mom tomorrow and at least be a good son for a change. I'll be fine. Go on, have a good time."  
"I will, Daniel, my boy. I always do. Call me tomorrow if you get out of your funk. Actually, maybe we could go to the play offs. I got some decent seats."  
"Sounds good. Call me tomorrow. Goodnight!"  
They had enjoyed their guys' night out after Daniel had spent the afternoon taking his mother out to lunch, and deftly changing the subject anytime she had tried to talk about Tyler.  
"So, I heard you had an interesting time at the Guggenheim? Sounds as if Betty saved the day as usual?"  
Daniel grinned, Betty being the only subject he and his mother seemed to agree on lately.  
"Yeah. Of course. She helped get Eve's assistant to listen to us and she made Eve herself laugh so hard about her braces getting stuck to the damn bra that she let us have time to do the photo shoot."  
"So, how does Betty look without her braces?" Claire watched her son's reaction carefully.  
He shrugged, seeming somewhat uncomfortable under his mother's scrutinizing gaze. "Good. Really nice. She's got a great smile now." He tried to change the subject, but Claire wasn't done quite butting in to her son's love life.  
"So, Amanda is out…no more love buddies or friends with benefits or whatever you call it these days. Doesn't that only work if you are actually friends first? Perhaps you need to look to your actual friends if you want to develop something more meaningful."  
"Mom, butt out, please. It's none of your business who I date."  
"I would just like to see you actually date someone, Daniel. Sex in the copy room or the coat room or the back of the town car doesn't count as a date."  
"MOM! Geez! What are you, spying on me, or something?"  
"Hardly, dear. I see that stupid Subaru fellow on television all the time. Although I think you're going to put him out of a job with no sex life for him to report on lately."  
"You mean, Suzuki? That's not even his real name. He's actually a straight soccer dad with three kids and one on the way. Betty helped me figure that out."  
"Yes, how is Betty? Is she dealing well with Matt being gone? I would think as her best friend, you should help her heal from that."  
"I tried, okay? She was busy this weekend with her family."  
"Fine. I'm just telling you to be her friend, that's all. If you should happen to discover you like having benefits with her, so much the better."  
"MOM! Please! Me and Betty? That's just nuts. She's my best friend. God, what is it with everybody lately? Becks was trying to tell me I had a crush on her or something and now you act like you want me to do a friends with benefits thing with her. Like she would ever even consider something like that, anyway! Come on! You know Betty better than that."  
"Well, okay, maybe I was joking about that part. I'm just saying you could help each other by being there for one another right now, that's all. I'm not suggesting anything inappropriate necessarily. Although, you do know her better than anyone else…"  
"Mom, stop."  
She held up her hand, "Fine. I'll drop it."  
After all the talk about he and Betty over the weekend, Daniel had been completely thrown by her drastically altered appearance this morning. It took him by surprise to say the least. And after his friend and mother had both suggested there could be more there than friendship, it made him extremely nervous looking at his longtime friend in a completely different light.  
He tried to concentrate on sales figures and ad revenues for the meeting he had in half an hour. But that didn't seem to be going too well.  
He sighed, trying to shake off this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach and headed towards the meeting. He saw Betty there, talking to Amanda and HIM.  
Tyler, that goofball hick from Oklahoma or Montana or wherever. Him and that damn stupid scruff look and his perfect abs and being a full head taller than Daniel!  
Daniel nodded in their direction, hearing Betty laughing at something Tyler said, and putting her hand on his arm. What the hell was THAT about, he wondered? Wasn't it enough he had to go after Amanda? That was, well, it was what it was.  
But Betty, too? First the guy comes strolling into town on his horse or whatever, making Daniel feel like a fat old idiot on the runway.  
Then, he thinks he's hitting Claire up for money in some sick May/December thing. But no, he's actually his half-brother? Twisted! His whole family was so messed up, it was insane.  
But not Betty! Not his sweet, untainted Betty. Daniel wasn't going to put up with this guy hitting on Betty, too. What, did the guy need a harem or something? Amanda wasn't enough for him?  
Daniel growled something unintelligible, and pulled Betty away from the little group, "We need to talk, Betty."  
She looked at his arm on hers and eyed him suspiciously, "About?"  
"That guy! What the hell are you doing talking to him? He's already dating Amanda."  
"I see, so that means I'm not allowed to speak to him? We were just talking, Daniel. Why are you being so weird?"  
"I'm not being weird. You can talk to whoever you want. Just not HIM, okay?"  
She shrugged, "Daniel, I'm sorry, but I happen to think you're being an idiot. Tyler is a perfectly sweet guy. He's the one who didn't know who his parents were all his life.  
And now you're treating him like crap because you're jealous of him and Amanda."  
"It's not her I'm worried about. They can go ride off into the sunset on his horse for all I care. It's you. First you get mixed up with Matt and he leaves to run off and play freakin Mother Teresa and now you want to get mixed up with his half-brother?"  
"He's your half-brother, too, Daniel. And I was talking to both him AND Amanda, in case you didn't notice. What, do you think I was contemplating a manage a trois or something?"  
"NO! Of course not. I just…"  
She shook her head and kept walking towards the meeting. "Grow up, Daniel. This is not kindergarten, and neither I nor Amanda is your box of crayons. Stop acting ridiculous! If you don't have anything intelligent to say, I'm going into the meeting, now. Talk to me when you're not acting five years old."  
She left him speechless. During the meeting, Wilhelmina looked at Daniel several times, and finally shook her head, "Well, since Daniel has his head in the clouds today, I suppose I'll lead the meeting again. This is getting old, though. Betty, did you have a suggestion for our next cover shot?"  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. I thought we could do something a little edgier. I've read about a lot of models and actors that are getting on the bandwagon for several worthwhile causes. I think we should feature a few high profile charitable-minded celebrities and show how they are using their fame to promote awareness for their various causes."  
"Very noble, Betty. And this ties into fashion, how, exactly?"  
Daniel interrupted, seeming to suddenly become aware of his surroundings, "We could include not only models but top designers with causes and promote their clothing line along with their charities. We could offer them some free space for their cause in exchange for using their designs on the cover."  
Betty chimed in, "Maybe we could even choose a very high profile designer to promote their cause and have a young, unknown wearing their designs."  
"Maybe. It needs work, but has potential. Why don't you work on it and present a list of potential designers and models and narrow it down to who would make the best cover by the end of the week?  
Betty, you sound like you have a good handle on this. Daniel, did you have anything else to contribute today? Thanks for finally joining us."  
"Piss off, Wilhelmina." Daniel turned and left, leaving Wilhelmina stunned. Marc put his hand up to his mouth, his eyes wide. Several people stared, as Daniel stormed off."  
________________________________________  
Chapter 12: Chapter 12  
________________________________________  
Through the Looking Glass  
Chapter 12  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty! But I wish I could bring it back on ABC!  
Hilda was laughing hysterically as Betty told her the day's events with Daniel. "Whoa, girl, it sounds like you've got him on the ropes. Don't back down now. So, what's this brilliant plan you have in mind and how do I fit in?"  
"Well, it involves your fiancé. I was wondering if Bobby's cousin Jared was still single. And if so, do you think he would be interested in a blind date?"  
"With you? What gives, Betty? I thought you just got done saying you were trying to give things a chance with Daniel…oh, duh, I see, Jared's the bait? You want to use him to make Daniel jealous? Well, if ANYBODY can make a man jealous, Jared would be the one. That's for sure. That man is fine with a capital f!  
If I wasn't already in love with Bobby, I'd be tempted myself. Of course, he's too young for me. He's actually a little younger than you, but not by much.  
Sure, let me call Bobby and see what I can do. I take it you'd like the man to come pick you up at work to rub it in to poor Daniel, huh?"  
Betty took a deep breath. "I guess so. I feel silly doing all this stuff to get Daniel's attention, but I guess his own mom should know him."  
"Claire told you to make Daniel jealous? That's hilarious. That woman is a riot. Say, did you decide what you're doing for my bachelorette party yet?"  
"Yes, I think so; I just have to run it by Daniel. It involves the company jet."  
"Ooh…awesome! A party that involves travel! That's so great, Betty! Okay, I am going to make sure little Jared comes there and sweeps you off your feet. It'll make Daniel green. I'll talk to you later!"  
"Thanks, Hilda."  
Towards the end of the day, Betty went into Daniel's office and found him frowning at his computer screen. "Hey, Daniel. I have a favor to ask."  
"Sure. What is it?"  
"As soon as we finish this shoot would you mind if I went to London Fashion Week for you? I know you don't really want to go and I'm looking for something that involves travel for my sister's bachelorette party.  
I was thinking, I could take Amanda with me, too. That would give you a chance to talk to Tyler and get to know him better, maybe."  
Daniel glared at her, "And why exactly would I want to do that?"  
"Because he's done nothing wrong and you know it's the right thing to do. Daniel, you always do this. You push people away and then you regret it. You did it with Alexis and DJ at first and now you're doing it with Tyler. Just hang out with the guy. You'll see, he's not that bad."  
"Stop pushing, Betty. You can take your sister and Amanda to London with you; I don't care. You're right; I don't want to go right now, anyway.  
But, um, do you have time to work on this concept you pitched today? We could work on it tonight, maybe. Try to brainstorm a little. I was thinking…"  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I can't tonight, Daniel. I have a date. But maybe tomorrow night."  
"A date? With who?"  
"You don't know him. He's a friend of a friend from Queens. His name is Jared. He's…oh, there he is. Sorry, we'll talk later, Daniel. Hey, Jared! It's so good to see you, again!" Daniel frowned as he watched Betty go out to the donut and pull Jared away from a panting Amanda.  
He got up and followed as the young man literally picked Betty up and twirled her around, "Wow! Hilda and Bobby said you were pretty, but they didn't do you justice, Betty! It's so good to meet you finally!"  
Betty giggled as he put her down. He was about six five and had dark, curly hair, and beautiful green eyes, with a gorgeous smile. He resembled Bobby somewhat in his facial features and mannerisms. "So, how about a little music after dinner?  
I thought I'd take you to a Thai place to eat here in Manhattan. It's called Tao. Have you been there? Your sister said you like Thai. It's pretty nice. Then, my brother is playing in a Tejano band not too far from the old neighborhood."  
Betty smiled, "That sounds great, Jared. Let me just grab my purse and jacket."  
"Sure. No problem. I'm really glad you were free tonight. I hated to wait till the weekend."  
"That's great. I know what you mean. Sometimes you just want to get out during the week. It's been a really weird weekend for me. But, I think going out tonight for a nice dinner and some local music sounds fantastic! I'm really looking forward to it."  
Jared helped Betty on with her coat and led her to the elevators. Daniel walked to the donut and furrowed his brow at Amanda, "Who the hell was that?"  
Amanda shrugged, "I have no idea. But I want one."  
"What about Tyler?" Daniel said somewhat bitterly.  
She shrugged, "Hey, I'm a free agent. I'm just saying that man is gorgeous! Betty sure didn't waste any time once she got rid of her hideous braces and glasses. It looks like she's anxious to do the horizontal mambo now that Matt's definitely out of the picture. She must be getting pretty horny by now. That kid couldn't be much more than twenty-one."  
Daniel grunted and walked back into his office, frowning. Who the hell was Betty going out with, he wondered? It looked like a set up. Maybe someone her sister knew. She said a friend of a friend from Queens. So, someone her new brother-in-law to be knew, perhaps?  
Daniel was wondering if he felt like having a little Thai food tonight. He called Becks. "Hey. What are you up to? Feel like going to get something to eat?"  
"Sure. Then, maybe we can hit some clubs afterwards. You're going out on a school night? I thought you were Mister provincial now and only went out on the weekend?"  
"Since when have I ever been provincial?"  
"Since you were trying to run Mode."  
"Yeah, well, I'm not, so…meet me at the restaurant at seven. Oh, and bring some local talent with you."  
"Blonde or brunette?"  
"Surprise me."  
"You got it. We'll see you there."  
Daniel had no intention of doing anything with the girl Becks was planning on bringing, but he could certainly take the woman out to eat and he wasn't going to go there alone or just with Becks.  
It would look too suspicious. In the first place, he knew the man wouldn't go for that, anyway. But mainly, Daniel wanted to keep an eye on this young stud taking Betty out. Just to make sure she was safe, of course.  
He went home and changed, then stood outside waiting for Becks to arrive with the girls. As he saw them, he had to laugh. The girl Becks had next to him was the typical blonde he usually went for. He could tell her IQ was about the same as her bra size, even from a distance, as he listened to her inane chatter.  
The brunette Becks must have brought as his date, didn't seem much smarter. She was pretty enough, he supposed. "Daniel, this is Trista. Trista, this is my buddy, I was telling you about, Daniel Meade. So, I trust you got us a good table?"  
Daniel nodded. "Yeah, upstairs. Come on. Let's eat. I'm starving." He had already seen Betty there with Jared and he wanted to get seated without being seen, but still keep an eye on her and her date.  
As they entered, Trista looked at the giant Buddha at the front of the restaurant and her eyes grew wide, "Whoa! This isn't a church, is it? Did we come to the wrong place?"  
Daniel gave Becks a look, and he shrugged, and mouthed 'who cares?"  
Daniel just rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long night of mind-numbing small talk, it seemed.  
After they had been there a while, the girls were getting a little loud as the wine kept pouring. The ladies both went to the restroom together and Daniel startled as he saw Betty standing next to the table, giving him a dirty look, "Checking up on me, Daniel? Why are you here?"  
Becks stood up, "Daniel, introduce me. Who is this fine lady?"  
Betty gave him a withering look, "We've met, Becks. More than once. The first time during Fashion Week three years ago, when you hit on me, jokingly, of course."  
He grinned, "You'll have to be more specific, darlin'. I hit on a lot of fine looking ladies. And what makes you think I was joking?"  
Daniel shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Becks, knock it off. For God's sake, it's Betty!"  
"Betty? Betty who? Betty, you mean your Betty? The little girl with the socks and glasses and braces? No way! You are Betty? Wow! You sure grew up nice! Nice to see you again, Betty." He grinned, but she ignored him.  
"Charmed, I'm sure. Daniel? What are you doing here? Why are you stalking me?"  
He tried to sell his cover, but of course, she wasn't buying. Unlike his 'date', Betty wasn't stupid, "Becks and I just happen to be here with two young ladies. They're in the restroom.  
It's a free country. We can eat wherever we want. I am NOT stalking you. You can go out with whatever crazy guy you want. Why would I care?"  
"I have no idea. What a coincidence, you just happened to pick the same restaurant, I supposed.  
"Yeah. That's it."  
Fine, then."  
"Fine."  
"Fine. I guess I'll get back to my date, then."  
"Good. Go. Have a great time with mister gorgeous."  
"I will. I am. Thank you very much."  
"Fantastic."  
Becks looked like he was watching a tennis match, watching back and forth between them. "Jesus, would you two like to be alone or something?"  
"NO!" they both said, rather loudly. The ladies returned to their seats. Daniel and Becks introduced them. "This is Tracy and Trista."  
Betty nodded, politely, and as Jared walked up, she introduced him, as well. "Hi. Oh, hey, Jared. This is my boss and his date, Trista. And his friend, Becks and his date, Tracy. This is Jared Talercio."  
Daniel made the connection, "Talercio? So, you're related to Hilda's fiancé?"  
He nodded, "Yep. I'm his first cousin. You know Bobby?"  
"Not really. I've heard about him from Betty, though. You're not in the mob, too, I hope."  
Betty looked at him like she was going to murder him, "DANIEL!"  
He shrugged, looking pointedly at Jared, who looked somewhat defensive, but sincere, "No, sir! Absolutely not. You don't need to worry about Betty. She's in great hands. I'll be sure and take good care of her. It's awful nice of you to be so worried about her like that, sir.  
Not many bosses are that concerned about their employees. But I can see you're like a dad to Betty. I'm sure she appreciates you caring so much about her welfare. But, rest assured, sir, I'm a good guy."  
Daniel looked like he was ready to bean the guy in the head for talking to him like he was some ancient old man and saying he was like Betty's dad? Seriously? Just because the guy was a kid, himself. It didn't matter to him if Betty was robbing the cradle.  
The kid had to be younger than she was. Not that Daniel wasn't prone to dating women much younger than he was, but still, there was a double standard, he was aware.  
Becks was stifling a laugh at Daniel's expense. He could see his pal was fit to be tied, but he had mercy on him. "Uh, we should really be headed out to the club if we're going, guys. Betty, it was a pleasure to see you again. No wonder this guy speaks so highly of you all the time. You take care, now. Uh, Jared. Nice to meet you, son."  
Jared shook his hand, "You too, sir."  
As they left, Becks said to Daniel, "The kid's sure polite, isn't he, pops?"  
"Shut up! You're an ass! I wanted to see where else he was taking her after this. You don't think he's taking her to his place or something, do you? She wouldn't do that on a first date. Stupid Amanda, saying Betty was horny or whatever because Matt's been gone so long. That's not like Betty, though. She just met the guy."  
"So?" Becks was enjoying Daniel's obvious discomfort.  
"Well, so, I'm just saying, Betty's not the kind of girl who goes out with a guy just to have sex with him."  
Trista smiled, listening in on their conversation, "So, that Betty girl is your daughter? You don't look old enough to have a daughter that old."  
"Thanks." Daniel said drily. "I'm not. She's only eleven years younger than I am. Even I didn't have sex when I was eleven. No, she's definitely NOT my daughter."  
God, save him from these idiots who were now making him feel even worse than Tyler had since the day he met him. Fat and old. Right. Him? Daniel Meade? What the hell was going on here? Everything was all screwed up and Daniel felt like his insides were in a vice. Talk about old. Was he too young to have a heart attack?  
________________________________________  
Chapter 13: Chapter 13  
________________________________________  
Through the Looking Glass  
Chapter 13  
Disclaimer: I don't own/don't sue!  
I need to do a chapter on my other story, but I didn't want anyone to misunderstand the way I left this and think Daniel was serious about a heart attack. He was speaking metaphorically. He was having feelings for Betty he couldn't figure out. Sorry! Didn't mean to alarm anyone. Believe me, my ex just died from heart problems. I certainly wouldn't 'kill' or even injure my lead character in that way. He's fine. (physically). Emotionally, not so much.  
Betty hadn't expected Daniel to actually follow her and Jared to the restaurant. But of course, he couldn't just go there alone or with his friend, he had to bring some random girl!  
His usual type, a thin, leggy, model with big boobs. Well, at least he was consistent, she thought. Sofia Reyes and Molly were the only women she knew of with regular bodies.  
Now she felt foolish for dragging poor Jared into her little scheme. Why had she listened to Claire? The woman meant well, but Betty should never have gone along with this crazy charade. Now, she tried to just be nice and see that Jared didn't feel like he was being used.  
Betty wondered if Hilda had filled him in on the fact that Betty only 'needed' a date to make Daniel jealous, and that she wasn't really interested in him.  
The way he was acting, he seemed to think the date was real. Which, of course, just made Betty feel even worse. She didn't want to hurt this poor kid's feelings.  
She couldn't believe that stuff Daniel had said about the mob. What a jerk! He could be so stupid, sometimes. She seriously needed to forget about this whole thing. It was a dream.  
She had simply had a sex dream about a different 'version' of Daniel that didn't exist. One who was crazy about her. But that wasn't reality. She had to face it. She was wasting her time (and Jared's).  
"Jared, there's something I think you need to know about Daniel, and about this date."  
Jared looked at her and smiled, "I know you're in love with the guy, Betty. Hilda told me the whole story. That's why I laid it on a little thick about the old thing, just to piss him off. Did you see the look on his face?"  
"Yes. He's a little sensitive about his age, I'm afraid. About that stupid mob comment he made, I'm so sorry. I had no idea he would say anything like that. I never…"  
He held up a hand, "Betty, please, don't worry about it. I'm fine. Hell, let the guy think you're with a tough guy.  
He's in deep, I tell you. But he's obviously not ready to admit anything yet, if he felt like he needed Bambi as a cover.  
Believe me, he loves you, though. He watched us the whole time he was there. That's why I kept trying to act like I wanted to put my arm around you.  
So, listen, we don't have to do the music thing, but you're welcome to come with me, if you want. It's up to you. I'll send you some flowers and candy tomorrow to work and pick you up at the same time, is that okay?"  
"You still want to do this? After tonight? I don't know. I don't know if it's worth the trouble. I really appreciate you being so nice about it and so willing to do this, Jared."  
He smiled, "It's fine, Betty. I've been there. I've had girls I liked but was too stubborn or stupid to admit even to myself that I liked them.  
I think your Daniel is so used to dealing with a certain kind of woman; he is just confused about you, especially since you two have been friends a long time. He is probably really scared to mess up your friendship, because it's so important to him, that's all."  
"You really think so? And you think this is a good idea? What about that girl he was with, won't it just make him, I don't know, want to go sleep with her to get back at me or just because he's lonely? That has been what he would do in the past."  
"I thought you told me, he had changed since his wife died?"  
She realized she had talked about Daniel the whole "date'. She hung her head and bit her bottom lip, "I'm sorry. I probably was a really boring date, talking about another guy the whole time."  
He shrugged, "It's okay. I can see that you love him, too. You could do better, though, you know."  
She blushed, "Than Daniel?" she laughed, "Thanks, Jared. That's really sweet of you. Oh…did you mean-you?"  
She was flattered, but surprised. Why would he still be interested in her after she had bored the poor kid to death, talking about Daniel?  
He smiled, and kissed her on the cheek, "You're cute, Betty. If you get tired of the old guy, let me know. So, are you going home, or with me to hear music?"  
"Music!" She said, smiling. "And thanks, Jared. For the ego boost."  
The next day, Betty was very tired. She came in, holding her large latte, yawning. She and Jared had listened to Tejano music until one thirty, and by the time she had gotten to bed, it was almost three-thirty.  
Amanda grinned as she saw Betty, "Ooh, the young ones can last a long time, can't they? Up late with your beefcake last night, Betty? So, how was he? Kuddos, by the way. Does he have any brothers?"  
Betty rolled her eyes, "Amanda, aren't you trying to have a serious relationship with Tyler now?"  
She shrugged, and sighed, "Why does everybody keep saying that? I'm not dead. I can still look, can't I?"  
"Yes, but you didn't sound like you were talking about just looking. Oh, by the way, Daniel said you could come with me and Hilda on the London Fashion Week trip. It's sort of her bachelorette party, too. But, I'm going to be working, going to the shows while we're there. Do you think you could help…?"  
Amanda squealed and jumped around the donut to come hug Betty, "Ooh, London, baby! Look out, Prince William! Here I come!"  
"I think he's taken, Amanda. He's been dating that Kate Middleton for some time now. I believe they're pretty serious from what I hear."  
She shrugged, "Oh, well, the red-headed kid's not bad. He's the one who really knows how to party, anyway, right?"  
"Right. I'm sure you'll get to meet Prince Harry while we're there, Amanda. It's like Hollywood. They have a map of where the Royal's live, just like the movie star's homes."  
"Really? That's so cool. Thanks, B! This is going to be so much fun. Have you told Hilda, yet?"  
"Yes. I need to call Christina and tell her I'll get to see her! I can't wait. I've missed her. You know she's doing really well as a designer there, now."  
"I know. I heard. It's great that she's living her dream. I should do that."  
"Be a designer? We talked about that, Amanda. You really don't have…"  
"No, no. A stylist, remember? I can't wait to talk to Christina about how she actually made her dreams come true, finally. I want to do the same thing."  
"I'm sure you will, Amanda. Speaking of which, here is Tyler, now." Betty grinned. "Hey, Tyler. How are you doing?"  
"Great, Betty. I actually just got invited out to the clubs next weekend by my brother, finally. I guess nobody gave him the memo that I'm an alcoholic and I don't drink. I didn't have the heart to tell him. Listen, Betty. Amanda said you know Claire and Daniel pretty well, right?"  
"Right." A lot more than even she liked, sometimes, Betty thought. She knew more than she wanted to about the Meade's secrets.  
"So, Wilhelmina was telling me she thinks they might try to pay me off or something, you know, to get rid of me. Does that sound like something they might do to you?"  
"No! Definitely not. Look, I know Claire and Daniel really well, Amanda's right, Tyler. They would never do that to you. And I have to tell you, I wouldn't listen to anything Wilhelmina tells you, especially about the Meade's. She is bitter rivals with them. She's resented Daniel since he started here and she just wants to get into the company.  
The kinds of things she's done to get her piece of what you rightfully own is unthinkable. She's probably just trying to use you. Don't trust her! Look, I know Daniel's been a complete douche to you for no reason since you got here, but he's really a good guy.  
He is just a little slow to warm up to people sometimes. When he found out he had a son, he denied it at first, then he ended up being a wonderful father to him, until the paternity test showed he was his nephew. You know, DJ, Alexis's son? Claire did tell you that at first Daniel thought he was his father?  
My point is, he's slow to realize his feelings about people, but once he comes around, he's very loyal and sweet."  
Tyler and Amanda both looked at each other, smiling. "What? What are you two looking at?"  
Amanda grinned, "I'd say, someone who's just now realizing HER feelings about somebody. Talk about the pot calling the kettle black, Betty. You're just as bad as Daniel, you know. You're both so stubborn, it's totally crazy. Everybody in this place knew years ago you two would end up together. But you're both just in such denial!"  
Tyler grinned, "I have to agree, Betty. I just got here, and some of the other models told me you two were an item, only you both hadn't admitted it, yet. There's even a pool as to when you'll both figure it out."  
Betty's eyes widened, "Seriously?"  
"Yep. Here's the man, himself. Hey, Daniel."  
"Hi, Tyler. Amanda. Amanda's friend." Daniel walked into his office, looking at Betty with an evil glare.  
Betty rolled her eyes, and sipped her coffee. "I don't have time for his childish little tantrums today. I'm too tired, and have too much to do to hold his hand. And you two, are the ones who are nuts with that whole pool thing, tell HIM that!  
He was back to going out with one of his little usual bimbos last night. He and Becks were stalking me and Jared at the restaurant. She looked like his normal type. I guess his arrangement with you is gone, now, so he is lonely, poor baby!"  
Amanda rolled her eyes and shoved Betty towards Daniel's office, "Um, yes, but Betty you know you were using pretty boy to try and make Daniel jealous, anyway, so you really can't blame him for doing the same thing back to you. Stop playing games and talk to the man, will you?"  
Daniel looked up as Betty came into his office, "Can I do something for you, Betty? Or should I call you Mrs. Robinson? I trust you got what you needed out of your little playmate last night? Feeling better?"  
Betty's eyes narrowed, "I'm sure I don't know what you're implying, Daniel. But, excuse me; I am only four years older than Jared. Don't be cranky, old man!"  
"You look a little tired this morning. Couldn't keep up with junior last night, Demi?"  
"I hate it when you're sarcastic, Daniel. Not that it's ANY of your business, but I simply listened to some music with 'junior' and went home rather late. Unlike SOME people, I don't use sex as a recreational sport.  
I'm sure you and Trista had a stimulating conversation before you showed her your lovely paintings in your loft!"  
"Well, not that it's any of YOUR business, but she went home with her friend. They had an early call this morning. Becks dropped them both off at their apartment, I think."  
"Hmm…so he's into sleeping with two girls at a time, now, huh? What classy friends you have."  
"Can we dispense with this little battle, Betty? We need to try and figure out some ideas for this charity thing you suggested. Are you able to work on it today? I promise not to keep you past junior's bedtime. I wouldn't want to cut into your social calendar."  
"Oh, my God, is this you dispensing with the battle? By the way, Tyler tells me you finally asked him to go out. I'm glad to hear you finally came around. But, FYI, you might want to think sporting event or something other than taking him out to clubs. He's a recovering alcoholic."  
"Really? Why didn't he say so?"  
She shrugged, "He was probably just so eager to go anywhere with you and so happy you finally stopped being such a spoiled baby towards him he didn't want to rock the boat."  
"Alright, Betty. Message received. I'm a big jerk to everyone. To Tyler, to you and your little 'Jacob'. I'm sorry if I cramped your style last night with Ashton. It's been a long time since Matt left. You deserve a little romp in the hay."  
Betty reddened, "Daniel, I told you, I did NOT sleep with Jared, okay? Not that it is ANY of your business if I did. And by the way, where do YOU get off calling him little? He's much taller than you are. Let's just drop it. Can we get some work done, please?"  
"Hey, he is the one who called me an old man, accusing me of being your father, for God's sake. But, you're right. We need to work. Did you not even think to get me any coffee? I guess now that you're not my assistant anymore, I have to get my own coffee."  
"Amanda is supposed to be your assistant, now. Isn't she? Ask her for your coffee. She likes 'helping' you with things. At least, until she replaced you with a newer, hotter model, I guess."  
"Low blow, Suarez."  
She smiled slightly, "I'm sorry. I guess it was. Here, I'll share mine. I got a large. Mrs. Robinson here was tired. Jared, not Jacob wore me out last night."  
Daniel raised his eyebrows as she handed him a sip of her coffee. "Did he? I thought you said nothing happened?"  
She shrugged, "Well, he told me if I got tired of the 'old guy' to let him know. He thought I could do better. Meaning, him."  
Daniel smirked, "Really? He said that? Tired of the old guy? Thanks. Thanks, a lot, Betty. So, he thought we were…?"  
She nodded, "Evidently, so do most of the employees at Mode. According to Tyler, there's a pool on us."  
"A pool. Yeah, I think I heard something about that, too. To see if we would…"  
"Not if. When."  
Daniel raised his eyebrow, "OH. I see. Well, that's interesting. So…are we that stupid?"  
"Apparently."  
"Yeah, Becks told me that next time, we should get a room."  
"So you and Trista…aren't?"  
"NO! And you and JARED didn't really?"  
"NO."  
He grinned. "Good to know."  
She smiled, "So…"  
"Yeah. So…do you think maybe we should...?" he handed her back her coffee, smiling at her after he took a sip.  
"Maybe."  
________________________________________  
Chapter 14: Chapter 14  
________________________________________  
Through the Looking Glass  
Chapter 14  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
"What's with the goofy grin?" Betty rolled her eyes. She and Daniel had supposedly been 'working' in his office on the next issue for over three hours.  
But between constant calls and interruptions, not to mention the mounting heat between them, they hadn't accomplished much.  
He gave her his little 'I know I'm so freakin' hot' smirk that she both loved and hated. Right now, she mostly loved it. Although it was driving her crazy.  
HE was driving her crazy, staring at her like he was. "You. Said maybe. To me. I just think that's…well, kinda hot, Betty. I mean, don't you think we REALLY need to go somewhere and talk about it?" He adjusted his tie.  
She rolled her eyes, "Right. Talk. Cause that's what you're known for…talking. Get real, Daniel. I just meant…maybe. You know. Maybe means-maybe. Not definitely. And it definitely does not necessarily mean you're getting lucky tonight. So get that right out of your little head."  
"My LITTLE head? Which one would that be? Cause either way; that sounded like an insult. What, don't tell me you're already spoiled with Mister Mobster Ryan guy you like with the great abs or whatever, and now you're too good for us OLD guys with the 'little head'."  
"Shut up, Daniel. You're so dorky, I swear, I don't even get what so many girls see in you. If they knew you as well as I did, they wouldn't all be throwing themselves at you so much. Believe me, I've seen behind the magician's curtain a little too much, sometimes. I told you before, I didn't sleep with Jared.  
And I suppose the actor you're talking about that I said was hot was Ryan Reynolds. Which you very well know. You just pretend to not remember any other guys' names. It's so annoying. Like it's beneath you or something.  
And as far as the little thing goes…well, now I wouldn't presume to know for sure about that now, would I? Although I was best friends with Christina before I was friends with you. And she's got a big mouth when she drinks. Which is often, as you recall."  
He grabbed her hand across his desk, "Just stop. You're really not helping matters, Betty. You know damn well we can't do anything here. Not unless you feel like putting on a show for the security guy, not to mention anybody who happened by my office."  
She looked at him, puzzled, "What part of my little rant got you all…excited?"  
He laughed, "None of it. To be honest, I wasn't really listening. You had me at 'maybe', baby."  
She laughed, too, rolling her eyes, "Really! I see. Okay, uh…baby. Well, MAYBE we should…go have some lunch? I'm getting pretty hungry. How about you?"  
"Sure. I could make us something at my place." He raised his eyebrows, grinning.  
They both laughed, and Betty bit her lower lip, "Yeah, right. That'll be the day. I meant I was actually hungry for you know, food?"  
"What? I've got food."  
"Of course you do. Leftover Chinese noodles from two weeks ago? No thanks!"  
He chuckled, "You really do know me too well, Betty. Okay, fine, lets' go eat somewhere. We'll just stop by my place on the way back here to uh…"  
"Look for your pants?" She raised her eyebrows.  
He smirked, "Geez, I can't get anything past you, can I, Suarez?"  
"Well, you're at least going to need some new material. I've heard all your sleezy pick-up lines. The only reason they worked was because A, you used them on women whose brains were the size of walnuts, and B, you never had to talk to the same woman for more than one night. Then, after you slept with them, you did your best to never see or talk to them again."  
"Well, obviously none of that applies to you. And cut me a little slack here, Betty. I have had a FEW more serious relationships. I've not even been on Page Six for months and months. You know that."  
She put her hand on his, and smiled, "I know. I do. I'm just busting your chops, Daniel. I'm sorry. I know you're an easy target. It's not fair for me to give you such a hard time about things in your past. But…I feel I need to tell you something. And it's going to be sort of weird, but I've sort of already slept with you."  
"You have? What do you mean, sort of?" he crinkled his brow and looked at her strangely. "Was I drunk or something? Or high? Wait, is this…when that stupid cult was drugging me? You mean, we? You told me we didn't even really kiss! Weren't there other people there in the room with us? Wasn't my mom there?" He looked uncomfortable.  
She shook her head, "No, not then. Daniel! Gross, I wouldn't have sex with you in front of your mother. It wasn't even real. It's just going to seem like it to me. I…this is really strange , Daniel, but remember when I fell and hit my head at the Guggenheim?"  
"Sure. Last Friday. You wouldn't let me take you to the hospital. You acted a little strange. Talking about how happy you were that you needed glasses and still had your braces on or something."  
"Yeah, well, see, to me, I woke up the next day, that Saturday morning and I was in this whole other life. A life where I never needed braces and I got Lasik, so I didn't need glasses.  
It was very different. Everybody had changed. My dad was a gambling addict and I thought at first that you and your mom both hated me, because I was mean, and I worked for Wilhelmina, instead of you. Marc was in a relationship and had a baby, and worked at the receptionist's desk and you had married Amanda, but we were having an affair."  
He raised his eyebrows, "You were a Lesbian?"  
"WHAT? NO, I meant you and me, not me and Amanda, you goof!"  
He grinned, "Yeah. I figured. I was just messing with you. Sorry, do tell. Sounds kinda hot."  
She took a deep breath. "Well, that's just it, Daniel. It was. Very hot. Very…intense. You told me things about yourself that surprised me."  
"I wouldn't think there would be anything about me you didn't already know in almost four years, Betty."  
"I know. But this was stuff I never even thought of before. Like, how when you told me that night on the bridge that if I was ever there at five in the morning I should call you and you'd come that you meant that as a come on.  
And how when you were saying all those things you said about me at the Blobby's meant you loved me. And how you telling me you thought I was beautiful and adorable and better than any model wasn't just you being my friend. You said I should read between the lines. And…that I should..."  
He had been seemingly transfixed by what she was saying, never taking his eyes off hers. Now he looked down, at her hand on his. He cleared his throat, purposefully NOT looking at her anymore, but keeping his eyes on her hand, "You should…what?" His eyes rose to hers, as she rose and came to sit on his lap, putting her hands on his shoulders.  
"Do this." She leaned forward slowly and deliberately, as he put his hands around her back pulling her towards him.  
Being Daniel Meade, the man thought he had been kissed in every possible way that could make a man hot before. But then again, he had never been kissed by this woman before.  
This sweet, adorable, incredibly sexy woman, who was doing things with her tongue, with her luscious lips and the way she made little moaning sounds, the way she was running her hands through his hair, and sort of grinding against him while she sat on his lap. She was seriously going to be the death of him. He…had to move, had to stop her or he was NEVER going to be able to stop himself unless they got horizontal soon.  
"God, Betty, stop…I can't. We can't. I, seriously, you've got to stop that right now, or I won't be able to, okay?" He looked at her and put his hands on both sides of her face, her sweet, innocent looking face. "How the hell did you learn to kiss like that, anyway?"  
She shrugged, "I had a good teacher."  
"Oh yeah? I'd like to know who? As far as I know, all four of your most serious boyfriends put together couldn't begin to teach you…all that."  
She smiled, running her hand across his forehead, then leaned forward and whispered, "Like I said, it was YOU, Daniel. I learned from the best. Told you so."  
He took his hands that were now around her waist, and pushed her off his lap, "Well, cut it out, or I'm going to uh…internally combust or something." He tried to shake off the heat she had generated. "Damn, Betty, how the HELL are we supposed to get any work done now?"  
She giggled, "Sorry. I just was testing a theory."  
"A theory? What theory, let's see if I can give Daniel a boner? Well, it worked. Are you happy?"  
She bit her lip, "I said I was sorry."  
"No you're not."  
She smiled shyly, "You're right. I'm not. Do you need me to…leave?"  
He looked extremely uncomfortable, "Yeah. Probably. Stop doing that thing with your lip, too. That always makes me…hot, Betty. It always has."  
She furrowed her brows, "My lip?"  
He waved towards her, "You know, that thing. Where you bite your lower lip. Just cut it out, okay? I'll be alright. I'll think about something NON-sexy."  
"Penny Meadows?" She smiled.  
"Yeah. Well, I mean, it was sad when she died like that, of course, but…that sort of works. Thanks."  
"Wilhelmina? Marc and how he runs?"  
"Yeah. Good. All helping."  
"Cal Hartley. OH, I know, him making you wear that stupid bunny suit! That would do it for me."  
He raised his eyebrows, "Yeah, I'm getting a little better, now, thanks, Betty. You can stay. Over there. In your chair. IF you're good. No more kissing. Or talking dirty to me. Unless you want to go 'have lunch' somewhere right now.  
But, let's try and get at least some work done first. Then, maybe we'll knock off a little early tonight? We could stop and get some take-out on the way home?"  
She shrugged, "Sounds okay."  
"Is that a yes? Or are we still at maybe?" He grinned.  
"We're at a…we'll see."  
He nodded, raising his eyebrows, and tapping his pencil, "Hmmm…sounds promising. Hell, 'we'll see' is as good as a probably. And we both know 'probably' means yes."  
She rolled her eyes, "What are you teaching a class or something? Sexual innuendo semantics one oh one?"  
He gave her the 'Daniel Meade' grin again, "Yes."  
She took a deep breath, "Don't you mean, probably?"  
He shrugged, "See? Same thing? Give the girl an A"  
"So, what do I have to do for extra credit, professor?"  
"Well, maybe you could sit on my lap again after class and show me more stuff that I taught you in your sex dream you had about me."  
"Excuse me, Betty, you got a delivery. Whoa! Wow, you two DEFINITELY need to go get a room! Like soon! I can feel the sexual tension from the doorway. Jeez! Go…do something. Like each other. This is an emergency! I mean it, you two NEED to go have sex right away.  
Believe me, I'm like a psychic or something when it comes to this stuff, but even the Pope could sense the heat you two are producing. Go have 'lunch'! NOW!  
Oh, by the way, here are the flowers your little boy lover sent this morning, Betty. Are you going to still keep him on the side after you finally get with Daniel?"  
Daniel and Betty both got up to leave, as Amanda handed Betty a very large arrangement of orchids, with a balloon, that read, "Like a flower that needs water, without you, my love, my soul will wither. Yo se que tienes un nuevo amor sin embargo te deseo lo mejor si en mi no encontraste felicidad tal vez alguien mas te la dara com."  
Daniel furrowed his brow, "What's with the flowers? I thought you said nothing happened with the kid? It looks like he WANTS something to happen. Does he work at a florist or something?"  
Betty smelled the flowers, and smiled, "No. He's a hockey player. For the Rangers."  
"REALLY?"  
She shrugged, and handed the flowers back to Amanda. "Tell him, thanks, but No será necesario." Here, I'll write it down for you. He'll understand."  
Daniel looked back at the note, "What was all that? Is this guy interested in you, Betty? What the hell is going on with the flowers and the little love notes in Spanish, huh?"  
She shrugged, it's from a song. You know, Selena?"  
He nodded, "The pretty one who got killed? The one Jennifer Lopez played in the movie?"  
She nodded, "Yes. Well, Jared's brother plays in a band that performs Tejano music, the same kind she played. I grew up loving Selena. There was one song, called Como la Flor. It sort of translates to Poinsetta, or Christmas flower. I was telling him my mom always wanted orchids for Christmas instead of Poinsettas.  
He must have remembered, that's all. And the lyrics from the song are what he wrote. Actually, the second part translates to: I know you have a new love. Nevertheless, I wish you the best. If in me you found no happiness. Perhaps someone else will give it to you."  
She squeezed his hand. "He knows I love you, Daniel. Hilda told him I did. He was just trying to make you jealous."  
He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well tell him mission accomplished. He's with the Rangers? Seriously?"  
She shook her head, "Do YOU want to date him? I could give you his number."  
"Ha ha, very funny. But if you sleep with him, do you think he would give us play off tickets?"  
She hit his arm, "Daniel!"  
He grinned, "I'm kidding! Wait...Betty, what was that you said about he knows you what? LOVE ME?"  
________________________________________  
Chapter 15: Chapter 15  
________________________________________  
Through the Looking Glass  
Chapter 15  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
I won't spoil things by telling you too much about what's in store for our lovebirds, but I will say, I plan on following the sort of basic outline of some of the canon events of the next few 'episodes', up to episode 19, at least. No big obstacles here. This chapter was fun to write. Hope you enjoy. As always, I'm so honored and grateful for all the kind reviews, favorites and follows. Please keep them coming!  
________________________________________  
As Daniel stared at Betty in the town car, she took a deep breath, "Okay, tell me, Daniel. What's going through your mind right now?  
You were staring at me the whole way down in the elevator, and now it's just getting creepy. Is this because I dared to tell you I love you?  
I suppose you'd be all over me if I had said I wanted to jump you instead. Do you really not get how they mean the same thing to a woman? Sorry, to a lot of women. Well, women like me, at least. Granted, maybe not a lot of the women you've 'dated'."  
He put his arm around her and leaned forward to kiss her deeply. As they parted, she looked at him questioningly. He said softly, "I get it, Betty. I guess I just thought YOU wanted something less serious for a change. You know, since it's uh…been a while since Matt left. That kind of thing.  
And I was okay with that, too. Because I'm your friend and I'm here for you, whatever you need. Even that. But, I have to admit, as much as the idea excited the hell out of me, I was a little scared, too, because I was worried that was all you wanted."  
"Worried? Wait, you thought I just wanted to have sex with you because I was horny or something? And you were willing to let me use you?"  
He shrugged, "Well, when you put it like that, it sounds…hey, I'm a guy, and I'm your friend. I wouldn't want you going on the internet surfing porn, looking for that or something.  
I know women have needs, too, though. Of course, I realize now you could have gotten your needs met by the boy wonder, but sometimes experience beats out uh…youth."  
She giggled, putting her hand on his knee. "Well, thank you, that's very sweet of you to offer your uh…services, Daniel. But what did you mean; you were WORRIED that was all I wanted? Do I take it to mean that WASN'T all you wanted, really?"  
He smiled, picking up her hand and kissing it, "You know, it's kind of scary how well you know me, Betty. How you can get inside my head like you do.  
Yeah, I've been really lonely for a long time now and I've been looking at you, seeing what a wonderful woman you are, wondering why you were alone, too. How you possibly could be.  
It made me start to think, if you're alone, as great as you are, what hope did I have of ever finding a woman who would really love me for myself? You know, not just because I was Daniel Meade, for all the bullshit, the money or position or whatever.  
Someone who would, like you said before, see behind all that crap and still be willing to take me on, scars and all. But…you really do. You honestly love me, Betty?"  
She smiled, looking into those amazing baby blues of his, and put the back of her hand along his cheek, "Oh, yeah. I really do, Daniel. I love you very much. Just please don't make me sing that stupid Olivia Newton-John song to prove it, though, or I'll vomit."  
He laughed, putting his head down, "God, I love how you always know what to say to make me laugh, too, Betty. I love the way you take whatever insane drama I'm going through with work or my crazy family and help me see the bright side.  
You're like some kind of guardian angel, helping me…well, survive. You always have been. Even that first week, when I treated you like shit."  
She smiled at him, holding his hand, "About that, I almost forgot. You owe me an extra fifty grand for lost wages and interest over the years that I could have collected, had I kept that outfit and become a hooker instead of working for you."  
He looked at her hand, laughing, "Well, would you like that in installments over the next fifty years or maybe in a piece of jewelry in one lump sum payment?"  
She looked at him, like he was crazy, "Um, you'd better be careful, Daniel. If I didn't know you better, I could almost take that as a proposal."  
He smiled, and kissed her again, then started kissing her neck, and whispered, "You could. Who knows? It might be. When we're both ready.  
By the way, you were right about all that stuff you said before; I love you, too, Betty. I have for a while now. I was just too scared to admit it. Leave it to you to be the one who has more guts than me. Do you always have to be better than me at everything?"  
She nodded, "Um hmm…well, if my dreams are any indication, I'd say there are some areas where we're actually pretty equal. I'm sort of anxious to see if the reality is better than the dream. I have to admit, that Daniel was pretty amazing. In all kinds of ways."  
He raised his eyebrows, "I see. So now I have to compete with myself? Or your dream version of me? That hardly seems fair. What did that Daniel do that was so special?"  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Well, he stood outside my door at three in the morning, begging me to let him in. He uh…carried me upstairs and tried to have sex on the kitchen counter and the couch, and everywhere in between."  
"So far, no problem. I'm game if you are."  
She giggled, but continued, "Then, he agreed to get divorced from Amanda when I cut him off and cheated on him with Derek Jeter."  
"Derek Jeter? What's with you and sports guys all of a sudden? You're going from the Yankees to the Rangers? Is this because Matt used to be into sports?"  
She shook her head, "No. I haven't even been thinking about Matt lately. I don't know what the sudden interest in athletic guys has been.  
But in both cases, you're the one I ended up with, Daniel. So, don't think you have to go try out for the minor leagues or something. Besides, no offense, but…"  
He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I know. Don't even say it, Betty. I'm too frickin' old! Don't worry; I don't think I'll be trying out for the Knicks anytime soon."  
She smiled, "There are still a lot of other things you're NOT too old for, though, Daniel. Not by a long shot."  
He kissed her deeply, "You mean, stuff like that?"  
She nodded, "Something like that, yeah."  
He started dropping kisses on her shoulder, and attacking her neck, and whispered, "Let's say we bag trying to work the rest of the day. You know we're not going to get anything done anyway until we uh…resolve certain issues."  
"You mean, like sleeping together? I thought I told you not to count on getting lucky today?"  
"Hey, who says YOU wouldn't be the lucky one?"  
"Oh, wow! Somebody sure has a big head. And that was NOT a metaphor, Daniel. I meant your supposed brain, or ego, NOT your stupid penis, okay?"  
He laughed, "Chill, Betty. Calm down! I was only joking. We don't HAVE to have sex today, necessarily. We could wait until tonight. I just know I'm not going to get any work done until it's not messing up my 'supposed' brain, that's all. And I'll thank you not to call my penis stupid. You'll hurt his 'little' feelings.  
Once we at least get the sex out in the open, I figure we can you know, see where this thing goes from there. Like, we could go on a date, maybe.  
Somewhere fun, like Venice or Vegas, then we could try having a weekend together, and if that was still great, we could think about moving in together, and if that was even better, maybe I could look for something that might square me with that fifty grand I owe you, then…I don't know, I mean you might be fine with waiting a while, but my biological clock is ticking here, so, you know, we could have a couple of kids maybe.  
I've always thought I'd like two at least, a boy and a girl, to begin with. Not the way my mom got them.  
Although as she once pointed out, my old man almost fathered a child after he died, so…I guess I can wait another year or so if you're in no hurry.  
We both have a lot to accomplish as a team. Maybe work on that goal of yours of owning your own magazine. Too bad that isn't something you can register for!"  
Betty's eyes got huge, as he went on his little rant, "Daniel! Oh my God!"  
He shrugged, as he kissed her shoulder, "Hey, you asked what I was thinking. See why I'm so anxious to have sex? I've been thinking about all this stuff with you for a while now, Betty.  
I just never dreamed you might want it with a guy like me. I mean you know all my secrets. You of all people should hate me. You know what a jerk I've been over the years.  
For you to tell me you still love me after all you've seen, after all I've put you through. That's got to be the most amazing thing ever. Talk about dreams come true.  
You're my friend, my best friend in the world, Betty. I would NEVER have expected you to actually be in love with me, too. It's sort of a miracle." He was kissing her forehead and temple as he spoke.  
She grabbed his face, "Daniel. Don't sell yourself short. Those people who don't know the real you like I do, they're the ones who are missing out on someone special.  
The Daniel I love is the one who yes, got so drunk he threw up all over my house, but then bought my family a Christmas tree when we couldn't afford one and stayed and helped decorate it, and was kind to my nephew, time after time, being a father figure to him when he really needed one, not to mention how great you were with DJ.  
The Daniel I love is the one who told me how beautiful I was when I looked like hell, and was upset over a stupid guy who hurt my feelings. I love the Daniel who always made me feel special.  
The man who looked across a crowded room of tall, thin models and still saw me when I was short, pudgy and had terrible teeth, hair, glasses, and clothes. You saw past all that to see the real ME, inside. To make me feel beautiful, like a princess or something.  
You are the guy who has always seen my value as a person, always encouraged me, and saw my talent. How could I NOT love you Daniel? You're such an amazing guy. And...I suppose I wouldn't kick you out of bed."  
He laughed as he pulled her towards him, "Well, when you put it that way, come here, you. God, you're really serious? You really do…love me? How long have you felt this way? How come you never said anything before now?"  
She bit her lip and looked down, somewhat shyly, "Because, Daniel. You're…YOU and I'm me. You know. You always had your kind of women that hung around you and I didn't fit that mold, I guess. I still don't, really.  
I'm no model, and I'm never going to be. Plus, I was worried we wouldn't be able to go from friends to anything else. I was scared we wouldn't be comfortable. I guess I was just as scared as you to mess up what we had as friends. I still can't believe you really love ME, too. Seriously? Not just 'as a friend' or something?"  
He kissed her softly at first, then deepened it, literally taking her breath away. "Any more questions? NO, not just as a friend. L-O-V-E. Love. Like as in I want you. As soon as we get upstairs. Geez, Betty, why are you making me repeat myself?"  
She smiled, shrugging, "I don't know. Maybe because I like hearing you say it, dummy."  
He rolled his eyes, kissing her neck, "Don't call me dummy, you…dummy."  
"Wow, great comeback, Einstein. Did you work on that long?"  
He started tickling her till she was out of breath, and ended up on top of her on the back seat of the car, "Are you always going to make things so hard for me? I know how to shut you up, you know."  
She smiled, "I dare you to try."  
"Never dare Daniel Meade, Betty. You should know me better than that."  
"Sir, we're here."  
He pulled her up off the seat, "Saved by the bell, Betty."  
He held out his hand to help her out of the car and she smiled as she followed him upstairs to his loft.  
She parroted on nervously about ideas concerning work, and who she thought would be good for the cover and how they should present the features.  
He wasn't listening. He merely nodded until they got inside, then pushed her against the door, kissing her forcefully, and passionately, whispering, "We WILL be great together, Betty, I promise. Just work with me, like you always do, baby."  
________________________________________  
Chapter 16: Chapter 16  
________________________________________  
Through the Looking Glass  
Chapter 16  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
Once he got going, Daniel Meade was somewhat like a freight train, Betty thought to herself. She found him intoxicating, dizzying, and spellbinding. And she couldn't help but flash back to the memories she had of being with him in her recent fantasy.  
But she had to remind herself, she hadn't in reality, ever been with the man before now. They had, in fact, done nothing more than hug in the four years up until today.  
Her 'dream' had been nothing more than that, a granted, very realistic dream of what her life could have been like, had she been on a different path other than the one she had chosen. But like it or not, this was the path she was currently on.  
And once they got into Daniel's loft, Betty started having doubts about trying to merge reality with fantasy. Not that she doubted Daniel's sincerity, merely his ability to follow through on everything he had told her. She knew he meant what he said…for now, anyway.  
He sensed her hesitation as she pulled away. "Betty, what's wrong? Are you having second thoughts about this? Is it too fast for you? I knew it. I pushed you. Look, we can wait. I can wait until you're more comfortable. I know I pushed your maybe awfully fast. It's okay. I'm not going anywhere."  
She shook her head, "Daniel, I'm sorry. I just...well, you're right. I think we might be rushing things. Would you be really disappointed if went on an actual date before we…you know? Would that be such a ridiculous request?"  
He rolled his eyes, "Well, now, you're making me seem like a total sex fiend or something, Betty."  
"Hey, you said it."  
"Fine. I can take you out. But don't you think with us, that's almost like going backwards? How many times have we eaten out together, or gone to the movies or spent the night at each other's places? Even been to one another's families for holidays? We know more about each other than half the married couples out there already."  
"That's true. But that doesn't mean I'm ready to get married and have kids, and find a house in Scarsborough yet."  
"I know. I know. I tend to rush things sometimes."  
"Sometimes?"  
"Okay, I hear you. I mean I would like to do something nice for you, though, like bring you flowers or take you to hear a band, but oh, wait, I forgot, your boy toy hockey playing young boyfriend already did, didn't he? So, I guess I'm too late for that, huh?"  
"Funny, Daniel. Look, I know you're right. Don't worry about it. That's not what I meant. I would like to go out with you, though, just be your girlfriend. In my dream, we had an affair, and I didn't like how it made me feel. I felt like a secret. Like I was only good enough for you to be with when we were alone."  
"Betty, I'm not trying to hide you, if that's what you mean. I'd be proud to take you out anywhere as my girlfriend. Just name the place or…hey, I know one thing we could do.  
There's a charity ball that my mom is in charge of that benefits the children's wing of St. Helen's Memorial Hospital this Friday. Would you please be my date?"  
"Won't there be publicity?"  
"Some. Not Suzuki or any of the Mode gossips, though. But, sooner or later, they're going to find out about us, you know.  
I know you have to go with your sister to London next week for Fashion Week there, so let's go out every night you want to this week, before you leave. Does that sound good to you? I don't want you to ever feel like I'm not proud to be with you, because I am."  
"I don't mind that we are going a lot faster than normal, since we already have so much history, that only makes sense. I just think…"  
He led her to the kitchen and offered her a glass of wine. "I freaked you out, didn't I?'  
She nodded, as she gulped down some of the wine, "A little."  
"Look, Betty, I'm sorry. But you asked. I'm older than you, as your little hockey player so kindly pointed out. NOT nearly old enough to be your father, but still, there's a definite age difference here. I am thinking more long term than you in a relationship, maybe.  
I know you're very focused on your career right now, but I honestly am thinking a little more…well, about a family. Not that I'm actually suggesting anything like that for us, of course. I just see it happening sooner rather than later for me. Does that seem so crazy?"  
"No. Of course not. I understand. I guess it reminded me of the baby scare I had with Matt, and how much we wanted different things. He was happy about the possibility of having a child even back then and I was nowhere near ready to even think about that. I'm still not…there yet. Even with the right guy."  
He took her hands in his, "So, can I at least take from that statement that you think I am the right guy?"  
She smiled at his hopeful expression. "As in…Mr. Right? I think so, yes. I don't know who else on the planet would be for me. We have been through so much together. I can't think of any other man I would want to be with."  
"That sounds promising, at least. I realize you only said…maybe, and I know I really tried to push it too fast. But, Betty, you can't deny the chemistry we have now, right? It's not just me, is it?  
I know we've never done anything remotely like this before, but it suddenly feels like we'd be crazy not to see where this goes. It's like every mistake we've made over the years with other people, other relationships has led us right back to each other." He rubbed a thumb across her hand.  
"I know, Daniel. I know how right this feels, too. I do. I can't deny I have a really strong pull to jump in headfirst.  
He nodded, "I hear that sometimes going with your first instinct is the best thing."  
She playfully hit his chest, "You would say that, Daniel."  
"You don't trust my judgment?"  
"Not when it comes to this, no." She knew she should back off. Daniel would try and talk her out of waiting, but she also knew he wouldn't really push her too far if she wasn't ready, either. She knew that about him and it was one of the things she couldn't help love about the man.  
In fact, right now, her whole body, her whole being was screaming to ignore her more cautious nature. She thought of how she had insisted on waiting in her 'fantasy', for months and how difficult it had been, how she found nothing but regret in keeping Daniel at an arm's length all that time.  
She had found pure bliss in their time together in the lodge. But, it had been far too brief before she had returned to her reality.  
Now, she wanted nothing more than to not waste another minute, another second more of being with the man she knew she loved and who clearly loved her.  
Life was too short for those kinds of regrets. If things didn't work out, if they found they weren't meant to be, then so be it. Better to find out sooner rather than later, she reasoned. She couldn't deny the strength of the desire she felt for the man now.  
That bond, that spark that had now ignited between them didn't come along every day, as they were both painfully aware.  
She grabbed his hand and intertwined it with hers, and looked into his bright, gorgeous eyes.  
"You know, when I was eight years old, my mother took me on my first big rollercoaster.  
Mami told me, "this ride is just like life, mijah. You sometimes have to forget your fears, take a chance, and let yourself get swept away in the sweet dizziness of it all.'  
Being in love with you feels a lot like that, Daniel. But I like it. I like it a lot."  
She pulled Daniel down towards her and kissed him long and deep, with all the feeling she had been holding back up till now.  
He looked down at her, questioning, "Are you…sure, Betty? We don't have to do this if you're not."  
She nodded, resting her head against his, and whispered, "I know. I'm as sure as I am about anything. You're better than the man of my dreams, Daniel. You're the man I really love, who truly loves me. How often does that come along in life?"  
He stood still while she slowly unfastened his tie, her hands somewhat shaky. He put his large hands over hers. "It's okay, Betty. It's me. I think we, or at least I got too carried away before, too. But maybe we need to take our time and just enjoy this. We've waited this long to be together."  
She nodded, as he put his head against hers, then kissed her cheek, brushing aside a tear with his hand, then grabbing her trembling hands and kissing them, "Hey, Betty, honey. Seriously, don't be so nervous. We've got all the time in the world now. Let's take this really slow and you know, make it last. I'm sorry if you felt like I was rushing you before.  
I think at first, I was like a teenager who just got the green light and was afraid you'd change your mind again and leave me hanging. But I know that's not true. We're each other's true love. This is really it. It makes so much sense that we've always been here for one another, now. It's been you and me, all along. We really have been kind of stupid not to see it before."  
He pulled her in by the waist for a slow and sensual kiss. Betty felt like her lips, her senses were on fire. She was tingling from the top of her head all the way down to her toes.  
She'd never wanted anyone so much. His sweetness, his patience and tenderness with her now, made her want him even more. She finished taking off his tie, and quickly undid his shirt, as he helped her take off hers, as well. He looked at her smooth skin and brushed his lips against her arm, trying to show with each caress, each kiss just how much he treasured her.  
Everything she had done for him over the years, how much she had always been a source of joy and light to his life. He just wanted to give some of that back to her, now. They kissed tenderly at first, then it grew passionate.  
Soon, it was fevered, and they stumbled, walking as they kissed and pulled off their remaining clothing to Daniel's bed. One last time, he looked at her, as they stood at the foot of the bed, "God, you're beautiful, Betty."  
He smiled as he kissed her, cradling her head, while she lowered herself onto the bed, with him hovering over her, propped on his elbows. He looked down at her, grinning.  
"Last chance to chicken out before the roller coaster starts."  
She laughed, placing her hands on his bare chest lightly, and kissing it. "I think I'm good, thanks. I'll try not to throw up."  
He rolled his eyes, "Gee, you really know how to make a guy feel romantic, Betty."  
"You're the one who compared yourself to a ride, Daniel."  
"Well, I was just repeating what you said before about your mom."  
She smiled at him, "Goofball." She kissed him deeply as they came together and she realized nothing with Daniel was ever going to be boring. Since the day she had met him, her life had been like one huge roller coaster.  
Fun at times; crazy, dizzy fun. Just like him. There were twists and turns in their relationship, but the ultimate reward at the end was simply the two of them, being one. Helping and supporting one another.  
As they clung to one another, laughing and panting, he grinned, looking so much like a kid, she wondered how he could possibly be eleven years her senior. He held up his hands for her. She rolled her eyes, "Daniel, you can't be serious! Really?"  
He shrugged, "You know you want to, Betty."  
She slapped his hands, shaking her head, "You're five years old, Daniel. You know that."  
He kissed her, then laughed, "I know. Whoa, I definitely want to get in line to go on that ride again, how about you?" he teased.  
She giggled, "You're an idiot."  
He laughed lightly, as he kissed her neck, and worked his way down her body. He looked up at her, still grinning from ear to ear, "Maybe, baby. But I'm YOUR idiot. All yours."  
She laughed, as well, as they rolled around on the bed, then fell onto the floor, kissing and goofing around. "Oops. Sorry! Are you okay, Betty?"  
She caught her breath, "Yeah. I'm fine."  
He looked her over, "I don't know, Betty. I think I should check you out, I mean over, and give you a boo-boo health inspection. You might have gotten hurt. I'll kiss any boo-boos on your body till their all better.  
She pushed his head away from her breasts at first, but he continued his 'inspection', declaring her fit after he had made his way over her body. "You're good to go, now. No damages to report. All systems go and ready for boarding the Daniel train at your earliest convenience, ma'am."  
He dropped a quick kiss on her nose, then kissed her deeply. She took a breath, then put her hand on one cheek, and looked into his eyes, "You're really crazy, Daniel. I love you."  
"I love you, too. So, Betty, do you want to go out with me?"  
"You mean, like on a date? Now?"  
"Yes, I mean, well not right now. We would need to have clothes on, silly. I meant, maybe we could go get some pizza later. I'll hold your hand and call you my girlfriend. Sound good?" He kissed her cheek lightly, then nibbled on her ear.  
She drew a breath, "Mmmhmm…Sounds really good. It's a date, Daniel."  
________________________________________  
Chapter 17: Chapter 17  
________________________________________  
Through the Looking Glass  
Chapter 17  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
________________________________________  
Hilda Suarez was waiting for a pizza to go when she overheard her sister's less than stellar voice over the microphone.  
She looked up to the 'stage' as she accepted the pizza she was planning to take home to her and Justin, since her father was out, playing cards with some of his friends.  
She had to laugh; Betty was no singer, she thought, that was for sure. But what the heck was she doing here, and with Daniel?  
Wow, that Jared must have really done a number on the guy to make him jealous, because if she wasn't mistaken (and she seldom was on this point), her little sister was acting as if she had hit the jackpot in how she was now treating her former boss.  
The couple (for it was pretty obvious to everyone that's what they were) was singing "It takes two". Hilda raised her eyebrow, thinking Daniel's voice wasn't half bad. Especially compared to Betty's. She watched for a bit, then when everyone cheered for them as they finished, she couldn't resist.  
"So, are you two quitting your day jobs now to become singers? I don't know if I'd really expect much in the way of a huge fan base. But I thought it was great!"  
Betty reddened slightly, dreading the little innuendos to come. Actually, come to think of it, Betty knew her sister was less into innuendo and more all about the direct approach, and she didn't disappoint, "So, you two are an item, now, huh? Well, it's about time. Especially after all the times Betty's gone running out the door doing stupid little things for you. I hope once you're married, you don't intend on treating her like your little slave, still!"  
"Married! Hilda! Please, shut up, will you? Daniel, I'm so sorry! I can't believe she said that."  
Daniel shook his head and put up one hand to Betty to let her know it was okay. "It's okay, Betty. I've got this. You know what, Hilda? I was actually thinking that once Betty and I are married, we should probably hire a chef to cook our meals, because I don't honestly care how bad a cook she is, especially when she's so awesome in the bedroom. Like a regular roller coaster ride!"  
Betty hit him as he stifled laughter, seeing the shocked expression on Hilda's face. The woman stuttered, with her mouth slightly open, "Uh, oh…I see! Wow, I was only kidding about the married part. I mean, whoa, I didn't think. I mean, I had no idea things were so serious between you two."  
Daniel put his arm around Betty's shoulder, as she kept trying to take it down. He grinned, "Well, they weren't until you set her up with that kid, the hot hockey player. That was all I needed to see how much I love Betty.  
That was a great idea of yours to make me jealous. As you can see, it definitely worked. We're going to get married as soon as she can find the time. Good work, Hilda. Or should I call you sis?"  
He hugged her tightly. She looked at Betty with her eyes wide. Betty shook her head, pulling him away, "Hilda, he's joking! He's just messing with you. He didn't…we aren't. Daniel just THINKS he is being funny.  
Don't take any of that stuff he said seriously, okay? We're actually just out on a date. Our first. That's all. There are no other…plans or anything. Really."  
He rolled his eyes, "Sorry, Hilda. I couldn't resist. Yeah, yeah. It's fine. We just came here to get some pie like you and we've done the karaoke thing here before, you know, so we thought it would be fun for our first date. Betty's right. I was just messing with you. The look on your face was pretty funny, actually. I'm sorry, though.  
I didn't mean to freak you out. I tend to do that, it seems. Why don't you have a seat? Join us for a while. Do you sing?"  
Hilda nodded, putting up her hand, then taking her pizza. "Believe me; NO one wants to hear me sing. I'm worse than Betty, if you can believe that!  
Thanks, but I need to get home to Justin. We're having a Marilyn Monroe marathon movie night, just us two, since papi's out with some of his buddies.  
You two enjoy your night. That was very funny, Daniel. That's some sense of humor you have. I guess I didn't realize what a funny guy you were when you were throwing up so much the first time we met."  
"Touché." He smiled and nodded.  
She smiled as she turned to leave, "You two kids have fun, now. Don't do anything I wouldn't!"  
Daniel looked at Betty, "Well, I'm thinking that probably doesn't exclude much, huh?"  
"You got that right. Why did you say all that? I mean, I know she was just as bad, but… Daniel!"  
He shrugged, taking a bite of pizza, "Hey, whatever, Betty. You should talk. I'm sorry, but I think that given the fact that you first came on to me, and practically gave me a lap dance the first time we kissed, you're lucky you made it to my loft with all your clothes on. I mean, come on, you know I have a reputation to maintain here."  
"A LAP dance! I think that's exaggerating a little, Daniel."  
"Yeah, right! I can get you a video if you want, Betty. Pictures don't lie. Do you still maintain that your dream version of me taught you that little maneuver? I hope you didn't try that out on junior Ranger boy last night. You'd put him on the injured list for a couple of games with something like that."  
"I told you nothing happened, Daniel. We didn't even kiss. We just hugged good night. I doubt you can say the same for airhead Barbie."  
"God, you really didn't like her, did you? What did she ever do to you, Betty?" he smirked. "Or is it all jealousy over little old me?"  
She shrugged, taking a bite out of her pizza, and following it with a large sip of wine. "She's the type I used to have to go get your underwear thrown at my head by, that's all. I thought you had outgrown girls like that."  
He looked at her, smiling as he took another bite, "I have, Betty. My ego was just bruised, okay? I knew you were with young Mister hockey puck pecks and there was no way I was just going to follow you two there by myself, or even with Becks.  
Besides, Becks would never have gone just with us two, he'd be afraid people would think we were gay or something. He always gives me shit for the way I dress, saying I look too 'metro' or whatever and he insists we never go out unless we have a well…I won't say what he says exactly, but let's just say a woman between us."  
She rolled her eyes, "And you like this guy because…."  
He shrugged, gesturing, "Because, I've known him since we went to Harvard together and he's been my wingman for years, although he'll claim it's the other way around. He's not that bad, Betty. You've just got to get to know him. He's really pretty smart most of the time and he's a great photographer. He's got a great eye."  
She nodded, "Okay, Daniel. I get it. He's your buddy. That's fine. And I guess I see why you thought you needed to have a fake girlfriend with you to disguise the fact that you were there to spy on me. I suppose I should be flattered."  
"You should. I don't spy on girls usually. I don't think I have since maybe junior high or something."  
She grinned, taking another sip of wine, "Um, yeah, maybe because it was sort of a childish thing to do? But…sweet. In a stalkerish kind of way, I guess."  
He held her hand across the table, "Well, I'm glad we got things figured out a little better now, at least."  
She smiled, "Yeah, me, too. So, listen, I was thinking about some of the best people we could get for the cover and the other articles, and I think we should maybe concentrate on the local celebrities so that we can actually do an in depth piece on them and find out more about their preferred charity that way, don't you?"  
He smiled, still holding onto her hands, "Uh, I think that's a great idea, Betty, but I thought this was a date. Do you always try to work on dates? Cause if so, maybe I have a clue now why things haven't worked out with your other boyfriends.  
Don't get me wrong, I admire your dedication to your job, but…can we just talk about us tonight please? I mean, it is sort of a big step we just took today, changing from friends to lovers, boyfriend, girlfriend or whatever after four years."  
She blushed, looking down at his hands holding hers. "I know that, Daniel. I'm trying not to get completely freaked out about it by doing what I always do, lose myself in my work when I don't know what to do about my personal life.  
You're right, though, it probably IS why I haven't had much success in the past. Though, you are a little to blame, too, considering when I was your assistant, guys wouldn't get that helping you with stupid personal stuff was part of my job and they wouldn't like it if I left during a date or something."  
He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, "Sorry about that. Betty, come on, I want us to do something tonight, okay? I have an idea." He got the check and put his hand on her back, leading her out. They caught a cab to the Queensborough Bridge and he took her hand again.  
She smiled, "I feel like we keep coming back here. That first time was amazing. I had never been out all night with a guy before like that and had so much fun. Even though we weren't really on a date then."  
"Who said it wasn't a date?"  
She laughed, "You know, in my dream, I took YOU here and we kind of had the same debate. I sort of feel like Marty in Back to the Future, and I'm wondering, does this bridge have some magical powers over us?"  
He smiled, "I don't know. Let's see." He leaned forward to kiss her, slowly, pulling her tightly to him, as he wrapped his arms around her back and the back of her head. She reached up and put her arms around his back, sinking into the kiss for quite some time.  
As they parted, he raised his eyebrows, "Okay, that's one for this bridge. But now let me take you back to MY side of town."  
He took her hand and they took a cab to the Brooklyn Bridge. Betty smiled as he helped her out. "So, this is the city from your point of view, huh?"  
He nodded, waving an arm at 'his view' of New York. "So, actually, your view might be slightly better, I admit."  
She added, "Yes, but only because from 'my bridge' you get to look back AT your side of town, which is prettier."  
He nodded, "That's very big of you to admit, Betty. Let's see how the kissing works on this bridge versus yours?" He smiled, looking down at her, "No fair not really putting your lips into it this time so your bridge gets the unfair advantage, either."  
She laughed, "Oh, I promise, Daniel, I'll really 'put my lips into it' this time, too."  
She reached her arms up around his neck and as he pulled her closer by her waist she deepened the kiss. Finally, after several minutes, they pulled apart, somewhat reluctantly.  
Betty blew out a breath and smiled, "Well, maybe that's one point for YOUR bridge. I don't know about you, but I'm dizzy."  
He shook his head, still holding onto her waist and pulled her back in for another kiss, lasting even longer. "I think it doesn't matter where we are, Betty. I think it's more us than the bridge that's supplying the magic. Uh… would I be pushing things to ask…?" He grabbed both her hands and held them up between them, intertwined with his.  
She blushed, meeting his gaze, "For another roller coaster ride? Oh, no. I was thinking the same thing. That's the good thing about this bridge, Daniel. It's closer to your place than mine."  
He smirked, "So, you didn't throw up, at least. How am I doing so far next to your dream Daniel, though? I guess we could try going till three in the morning on the kitchen counter or whatever you said that Daniel did.  
Although you got in late with the kid last night, so…maybe I should tuck you in a little earlier tonight, Mrs. Robinson. I wouldn't want to wear you out."  
"I'll survive. But I don't know about you, gramps. You might break a hip or something."  
"Is that a challenge, Miss Suarez? Ooh, game on! Let's start with that little lap dance you gave me in my office, shall we?"  
________________________________________  
Chapter 18: Chapter 18  
________________________________________  
Through the Looking Glass  
Chapter 18  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
Thanks so much for all of you who have listed this story as your favorite, or put it on your alert, and especially those who have taken the time to review. I really appreciate your kind comments!  
________________________________________  
"How exactly did you see this going, Daniel?" Betty asked, as she ducked, carefully extricating herself from his overstuffed closet, complete with skis, tons of clothes (way more than she owned), and of course, that tennis racquet she had used to 'defend' herself when she had found Daniel hiding in here the time he was supposed to be in Rio after the 'Sofia' incident!  
He shrugged, somewhat sheepishly, sucking in his breath after being hit in the groin by a hockey stick (hmmm…he wondered if that were poetic justice). "Sorry, Betty, I guess I saw that being way cooler in my head. Are you okay?"  
She carefully stepped back out of the closet and grabbed one of his shirts that was lying on a chair, and started buttoning it.  
"I'll survive. I'm not the one who got attacked by a hockey stick. I just think it's sort of funny that the guy known for all his sexual exploits with so many women still does silly stuff. Or is it only with me?"  
She chuckled as he bent over, with his hands on his hips, shaking his head, "Okay, so I'll admit, maybe I got a little intimidated by the whole younger guy thing and tried too hard, smarty pants. No need to rub it in. You know me, Betty. I may start slow sometimes, but I make great comebacks."  
"You definitely do, Daniel. How about we do what you said before; take our time and enjoy each other? Like you mentioned, it's sort of a big adjustment for us to go from best friends to…more."  
He looked at her in his shirt and got a wicked grin on his face, raising his eyebrows.  
"Why did you bother to put that on? I mean it does look pretty cute on you. It's too long, though. And way too tight in the um…chest."  
She put her hands on his chest, finding it hard not to attack that awesome part of his anatomy that had always sort of taken her breath away. She looked up at him, smiling, as she spread her hands across his chest, "You know, you have a very nice chest, Daniel. But I'm sure you must have had tons of women tell you that, already."  
He shrugged, pulling her closer, as he started unbuttoning his shirt on her, "Thanks. No, not necessarily. Honestly, most of them were too busy looking at themselves in the mirror to notice me that much. But speaking of tops, this shirt is way too tight on you, miss big boobs. You should let me take it back off."  
She hit him on the arm, blushing, "What did you call me? Daniel! Thanks a lot! That was just mean."  
"I definitely didn't mean it as an insult, Betty. You're very sexy. Why the hell you never showed these off, I'll never understand. Talk about hiding your assets!"  
He tried to peek as she slapped his hands away, "Hey! You've already seen the girls. They haven't changed in the last half hour."  
He grinned, looking rather like a naughty schoolboy as he bowed his head to kiss her 'assets' slowly and at the same time, managed to use his free hand to steady her back as he gently maneuvered her onto the bed.  
She raised an eyebrow, "Nice moves. Practice makes perfect, huh?"  
He laughed, "No comment."  
"Are you sure you're okay? That hockey stick looked like it hit you pretty hard."  
"I'm fine. I'm not easily turned off once I start. In case you didn't notice."  
He continued his assault on her neck, already having discarded his shirt, back to where it had been earlier on the chair. "You seriously don't even know how sexy you are, do you, Betty?  
I mean, I could write a freaking sonnet about your ass, alone. You should be sculpted into a statue. I can't believe I had you so close to me all these years and I of all people let you disguise yourself under all those clothes.  
I mean just because they were sort of goofy clothes shouldn't have stopped me from seeing what you were hiding. It's almost like you were incognito or something.  
"Goofy? Thanks!"  
"I'm sorry. That didn't sound right. You were always pretty, Betty. Even with the uh… unusual wardrobe choices, and the braces and glasses. It's just that now you're like…wow, you know?"  
"I think I get it. Thanks, Daniel. I'll ignore the crack about my clothes before. Not all of us have a million designer outfits in their closet, like you, Mister Fashionista!"  
"Hey! Alright, alright. Now you're starting to sound like Becks. I am the editor of a fashion magazine, Betty. I sort of have to dress the part, you know? What would people say if I dressed like he does and tried to sell a high fashion women's magazine?"  
She giggled, "Or if you had glasses and braces and dressed like I did!"  
He laughed, "Hey, I told you, I used to wear braces. And I kind of dig the glasses. Lots of cool people wear glasses. I could rock them. Now the clothes…? Maybe not so much. I can't quite picture myself in a poncho."  
Betty rolled her eyes and shook her head, laughing, trying to picture it, "Not really. And you had braces in junior high like most people who need them, Daniel. I dare you to go to Mode, dressed in less than fashionable clothes, and wearing glasses and see how people treat you."  
"You know I can't do that, Betty. I get your point, though. I know how hard it must have been going there, feeling like you didn't belong. I'm sorry it was so bad; especially for how I made things worse for you that first week.  
I still sometimes can't believe you were ever nice to me again or that you even came back at all after that. I don't know if I would have in your shoes. That took a lot of guts.  
You know if you hadn't been here, helping me all these years, I would never have lasted this long. I pretty much owe everything to you."  
"I know." She smiled.  
He grinned at her, raising his eyebrows, "So, are you still waiting for your fifty grand? You do know that's about how much I would spend on a decent ring at Tiffany's, right?"  
"Daniel…."  
He shrugged, as he kissed her shoulder, and smiled up at her, running his finger up her arm, "Hey, I'm just sayin'…it'd make your sister happy. To think all her matchmaking went to good use.  
Not to mention, my mom. She thinks the world of you. She thought I had a crush on you back when you pulled the skywriting thing."  
Betty's eyes popped, "You mean before I became 'Tornado Girl'?"  
He nodded, "Yeah. I said I had a crush on Molly and Mom misunderstood me when I said something to her. Then, when we saw your message to call you, she teased me and asked if it was you."  
"Oh. I see." He saw her face drop.  
He stopped kissing her and sat up on the bed, "Betty? I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong? Oh. You mean…Molly?"  
She pulled up a sheet over her, and sat up against the head board, fighting back tears, "It's one thing to feel like you played the field….a LOT, when you were single and then to be the big love of your life.  
But, Daniel, I'm not even that, Molly was. And what about Sofia? All that makes me feel like I'm just…left overs or something.  
Yeah, you chose me. Finally, AFTER you slept with Amanda and ALL those other women. And after your wife died, and after Sofia…hurt you. It's not very flattering to me.  
What if things had worked out with Sofia, or Amanda, or any of those other women? Or…Molly had lived? I'm only getting you because…it seems wrong somehow.  
I don't want to take away your memories of her or to be your consolation prize because things didn't work out with the other many women."  
He sighed, lying down next to her on the bed. "I guess I get that. But, you know, I could say the same thing about you, Betty. I'm only getting you because things didn't work out with your other boyfriends.  
Everybody past twenty-one years old practically is going to have exes to contend with from their past, though.  
It doesn't diminish what you and I have. Or change what's grown between us for the past four years. I mean, what we have is in a lot of ways way more special and deep than anything I've ever had with any of those other women, even Molly. I didn't really know her that long.  
And Sofia…that was a really stupid mistake on my part. I bought into her act, like an idiot. What she pretended to be, who I thought she was, who she wanted to be, maybe even…  
She was running her little game on me, and pretended to be getting back at me for how I treated women to justify it to herself for trying to get me to fall for her, then use me like that."  
Betty's eyes clouded and she started to get up. She got up and took his shirt to put on again, heading for the bathroom. "I need a shower."  
Daniel shook his head, and blew out a breath, running his hand through his hair. He thought for several minutes, then got up to follow her. He was relieved to find that she hadn't locked the door at least.  
She was already in the shower, and didn't hear him come in. He pulled back the curtain, looking at her wet and naked, he almost forgot his frustration with her as he stared.  
She gave him an angry glare, "Daniel, get out of here. I'm a little upset right now, okay? Just go away and let me…"  
He got in with her and pulled her towards him, holding her by her shoulders, "NO! I'm not going away, Betty. Just where do you think you're going, anyway? You just get up and leave because you're mad or whatever?  
That stuff is all ancient history. You didn't make me propose to her. I was the stupid one, I know that.  
You were the one I listened to, the one I trusted. I…loved, really. Betty, I've loved you for a long time. Sofia was an illusion. She was full of crap.  
And Molly…yeah, I loved her. But, if you recall, you already had a boyfriend then. You seemed pretty serious about Matt Hartley at the time. I was jealous of what I thought you had with him, I guess. I wanted love, too. I think I just figured we were going to be finding it with different people at the time.  
You never would have even looked at me while I was the guy I was back then, anyway. So, don't act like you were sitting at home, crying over me, Betty. You had your fun. I mean, even the other night. You couldn't just…wait. You had to go out with the kid. You never…"  
She glared at him, "Daniel, are you kidding me? You expected me to sit at home, knitting or something, waiting for you to get done running around? That's ridiculous!"  
"NO, Betty, that's not what I meant." He was having a difficult time arguing with her in the shower, and couldn't help staring at her.  
"I…see, you get me all confused. I…can't really think straight, seeing you like this." He grinned at her, leering at her body.  
She crossed her arms over her breasts, "Well who told you to come in here? Can't I get any privacy?"  
"I'm sorry. I just don't want you to feel that I think you're my consolation prize or whatever you said. You're not. You're more like the grand prize, the one I've been looking for all this time. Only I didn't realize you were the one, all along.  
It's not like you ever came onto me or anything in all this time. You always made it pretty clear you only saw me as a friend. I would have never known I even had a shot with you until you…"  
She grinned, "gave you the lap dance in your office?"  
He smirked, "Yeah."  
She bit her lip, "I'm sorry to be so sensitive about Molly and Sofia. I guess it's really strange for me to think of you and me… together after all this time. Maybe that's why I was able to deal with the fantasy Daniel better.  
Because we didn't have the whole 'just friends' thing to get past. He started out coming onto me and making me feel…well, wanted, desired."  
He nodded, and took her face in his hands, looking into her eyes, "Betty, you have to know how much I love you, and want you. I don't think I've ever wanted anyone more. Being with you is…amazing, honey.  
Way better than with anyone I've ever been with in the past. You are NOT leftovers, Betty. You're…dessert. The best I've ever had." He grinned as he held her close, the water streaming over both of them. He leaned down to kiss her deeply.  
________________________________________  
Chapter 19: Chapter 19  
________________________________________  
Through the Looking Glass  
Chapter 19  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
Okay, folks. Hold on to your hats. This gets pretty steamy.  
________________________________________  
Daniel was lying on his back, on his bed, with one arm over his head, watching Betty with a mixture of amusement, admiration, curiosity, and arousal. She was wearing a red silk robe, loosely tied, and had a paper and pen as she had suddenly gotten inspired for their idea and was rambling on, a mile a minute, "Remember before, when you mentioned that we could use local designers, Daniel?  
Well, I just remembered reading these articles about Betsey Johnson, Diane Von Furstenburg, and Tory Burch."  
She had grabbed her laptop and pulled it up onto the bed, and she was lying on her stomach, propped up on one elbow. She quickly found the articles in question and rattled off, "Listen to this. Betsey Johnson said, "It's just been so heartwarming to see my clothes on people in wheelchairs and people needing physical support."  
She added, "Just to see what a pink dress can mean to a woman, any woman, but a disabled woman, that's extra special and thrilling because they shouldn't be separated and their disabilities don't have to separate them in anyway."  
Johnson's motto not just for the event, but for life in general, "Be pink, be pretty, be sexy, and alive and beautiful."  
So, what does she think about D.C. and its subdued, serious attitude? "On the train, I was just Miss Color in a sea of black."  
Daniel smiled, "Sounds like you two would really get along! Actually, you did meet her once, didn't you, Betty? That's right. I remember now. She spotted you a mile away. Two peas in a pod." He chuckled.  
She ignored him, and continued, "And there's this one about Tory Burch, too, 'Tory Burch founded her Foundation in 2009, providing education and micro-loans to aid in starting small businesses. This program allows the woman of this country a chance to pursue their goals and meet their financial needs. Burch focuses specifically on women in the United States and believes economic empowerment will help lift this country, as well as the many women and their families out of poverty. The foundation, along with ACCION USA, has provided loans from $500 to $50,000 to more than 11,000 small businesses nationwide.  
Plus, I know Mode has a great relationship with Diane Von Furstenberg, Daniel. And she heads the The Diller – von Furstenberg Family Foundation this says that it was founded as a private charity in 1999 with a mission directed at improving people's lives and strengthening communities. They provide opportunities, funds, and services directly to the people and communities in need. They are currently granting funds to a number of organizations within the following sectors: Community Building, Education, Human Rights, Arts, Health and the Environment."  
Daniel grinned, and slid down onto his stomach, lying next to Betty, and looking at her laptop at the articles as well as her notes, "You're really amazing, Betty, you know that?" He dropped a kiss onto her back, and moved aside her hair.  
She blushed slightly. He pointed to her cheeks, "See, that, right there! How the hell can you be so…passionate about your work and with me like you just were and then act like you're back to being my shy little assistant or something, all blushy and cute? Did they give you super sexy woman pills at the orthodontists office or something? God, I wish I knew you were like this, Betty."  
She reminded him, smiling slightly, "Well thank you, but uh, no. I definitely didn't get any pills. Especially considering I didn't get my braces removed at the ortho's office, remember, Daniel? I got to do a live show in front of half the Mode employees and several curious onlookers at the Guggenheim!"  
He nodded, "Oh, yeah. How could I forget! I just meant, well, you're so into your job, like you always have been, and I'm used to your crazy enthusiasm with that, but with us now, it's like you seem to know exactly what I want and how I like every….Betty!"  
He looked at her strangely as if he just had a somewhat unusual thought, "PLEASE, tell me something. Honestly. Okay, I promise you will get no judgments from me, because, hey, who the hell am I to judge…but all that time as my assistant, and you know how I was uh…with a LOT of women. You didn't um…ever WATCH, did you?"  
She looked at him, incredulously, wrinkling her brow then with a disgusted look on her face, "WHAT? NO! Daniel! That's beyond disgusting! I'm not some kind of sick, perverted voyeur or something! What would make you even think that I would…" It suddenly dawned on her what he meant.  
"OH…I get it. You mean, because I do sort of know what you like? In bed? Daniel, I know this sounds crazy, but remember what I told you before, how I had that really vivid, very realistic fantasy or whatever when I hit my head at the museum and if felt, well it seemed SO real!  
I kind of feel like we've already been together. A LOT! " She grinned, "Evidently, my fantasy about things you do and things you actually do and like in real life are pretty similar."  
He nodded, raising his eyebrows, "Evidently."  
He tried to bring his mind back to the work idea, "So…uh, yeah, as far as Diane, and Tory, and Betsey are concerned, I agree, Betty. I think those three would all make great subjects for next month's issue. I can go ahead and contact them and since this was your idea, you can do the interviews for the features."  
She smiled, but shook her head, "It was OUR idea, Daniel. I may have thought of the original concept, but you are the one who really added to it and polished it to convince Wilhelmina to go along with it."  
He seemed agitated, "Thanks, but I've got news for her. I didn't really need to sell it to her; I am the editor-in-chief as much as she is. She likes to try and act like her opinion is the only one that matters, but…what? What the hell are you grinning like that for, Betty?"  
She pulled his sheet down exposing his naked body and started kissing his chest, then whispered, "I like it when you get all bossy, and authoritative, Daniel. It's very sexy."  
He smirked, rolling on top of her, "Oh, yeah? Well, I've got news for you, then, Miss Suarez; I've had a pretty hot fantasy of you myself for some time now and I'd say it's about time you acted it out for me."  
She raised an eyebrow, skeptically, "Does this involve… what I think? Because I already did that, Daniel, remember? I thought you said we would take turns. You've already had two to my one. Although, I have to admit, in a way, it was more like three for me!"  
He chuckled, "No. That's not what I meant, Betty. I just always fantasized about us uh…"  
She looked as if she suddenly remembered something. She rolled her eyes, "Is this the schoolgirl thing, do you want me to get my glasses, and wear braids or is it the conference room table one? I'm really NOT up for elevator sex, Daniel. Didn't you do that with Ms. Reyes, anyway? I want to be unique."  
He looked slightly offended, "Sorry, am I really THAT predictable? I always figured I was pretty inventive. I can see being with a smart, creative woman like you is going to keep me on my toes, huh?" he raised an eyebrow and started kissing her neck, while he ran his finger along her back, sending shivers down her spine.  
She held his face in her hands, "Honestly, I wasn't trying to give you a hard time, Daniel. I was just teasing. The elevator could be fun, I guess. I applaud your creativity. And no offense, but your past with women usually included you sleeping with multiple women, not one woman multiple times."  
"Well, actually…"  
She put her hand up, "Fine, I'm sure you did it multiple times, Daniel. You KNOW what I meant. You just aren't much for long term relationships is all I was trying to say. It's going to be very different for you to have fun with the same woman in lots of different ways instead of lots of different women in the same ways."  
"I'm always up for a challenge." He smirked.  
"I'm sure you are." She kissed him, wrapping her hands around his back. After another intense round of love-making, she pulled him up out of bed, "Come on, mister scratchy chin. I'm going to shave you."  
"Excuse me Betty, sorry if I need a shave, but I don't need you to do it for me. May I remind you, you're an editor now, not my assistant anymore. I don't need you to shave me."  
"Trust me, Daniel. You'll like this shave." She grinned, knowingly.  
He pursed his lips slightly, curious as to what she had in mind. Once she got him into the bathroom, she sat him down on a stool in front of the counter, and grabbed a safety razor. She got all her supplies organized, a hand mirror, shaving cream, and a towel. She got hot water going in the sink, then sat on his lap, facing him. He raised an eyebrow, grinning, "Naked lap shaving, huh? I think this tops your lap dance kiss in my office even. This should be interesting."  
"Oh, it will be." She said, confidently. He started to ask a question, but she shook her head and put two fingers to his lips, kissing him thoroughly to quiet him. He returned her kiss, deepening it, and started to kiss her breasts, but she firmly grabbed his hands, and slid them down to the sides of her hips. She spread the shaving cream on his face, and carefully began shaving him, using the towel to wipe away the remaining cream, and kissing him in between each stroke of the blade, while her movements in his lap during the shave continued to escalate his excitement.  
She used another wash cloth soaked in the hot water to get the remaining shaving cream off his face and began kissing his chin and cheeks where she had shaved, then his neck, and positioned herself directly onto him, silently guiding him. He blew out a breath, and closed his eyes, as they slowly got their rhythm.  
She bit her lip to keep from making any noise, as he kissed her deeply, holding her face in his hands, then slid them down to her hips, pushing her harder on top of him as he pushed up into her, finally shouting out as he could keep it in no longer, "God, Betty…Ah…" He panted and she grabbed his now smooth face in her hands, kissing him as she rode out the aftershocks of his climax.  
He hugged her closely, and whispered, "Wow! Nice. Please tell me your sister's shop doesn't give shaves like that!"  
She shook her head, laughing, "No. Of course not! It was just something I sort of read about a long time ago in combination with my own imagination."  
He pushed aside her hair, to kiss her neck, then squeezed her around her waist, "Well, did I ever tell you what a GREAT imagination you have, Betty?"  
She smiled and nodded. "Yes, in fact you have. But I especially liked how you thanked me just now."  
He continued kissing her neck and breasts keeping her firmly on his lap, and thoroughly enjoying all the sensations she was giving him.  
He whispered, "God, you're amazing. We should have done this a LONG time ago, Betty."  
She nodded, breathing heavily with her eyes closed, getting lost in a haze of arousal, "I know. We should have. I blame you, Daniel."  
He continued kissing her, "I know. I blame me, too, Betty. I should have just ripped off your damn poncho the minute I saw you and made love to you against the door you ran into in front of everybody in that conference room. That would have proven to all of them and my dad how stupid they all were for judging a book by its cover. But I know, I was stupid then, too.  
I did see you as sexy way before you got your braces off, though, I hope you know. This isn't just about that or your makeover, Betty. I thought you were kind of hot back when you first yelled at me for making you wear the dumb outfit that first week. I was kind of turned on when you told me off for making you come help me figure out which shirt to wear for stupid Sofia, too on Thanksgiving that time, especially when you said I was a catch. I sort of just told myself we weren't right for each other, though. That you were disgusted by me and wanted a good guy, like Henry.  
But then, he turned out to be not that good for you, anyway. He hurt you. I hated all those guys hurting you. I hated Marc and Amanda, too. I wanted to protect you. From everybody. Especially myself. That doesn't mean I didn't fantasize about doing stuff like this about a million times, though.  
God, if you had any idea how much I've fantasized about you, Betty. I've called so many women Betty, I think I've gotten slapped for that about a dozen times, at least. It was getting to be ridiculous! I started to think I should take out an ad or something to only hook up with girls whose name was Betty, so they wouldn't get mad when I called them your name."  
She rolled her eyes, "All this is VERY flattering, Daniel. And yet, it never occurred to you to simply ask me out? To 'get with' the original, if you were supposedly so aroused by me?"  
She arched back slightly, trying to keep it together as he suddenly stood up, wrapping her legs around his waist and backed her against a wall, then began pushing into her.  
"Maybe I should show you how supposedly aroused I am, Betty." He smirked as they came together, forcefully, until they both were spent.  
He helped her down, then ran his hands through his hair, "Whoa, I think I need a nap."  
She grinned, as she pulled him down to whisper, "Old man" and ran out of the room. He playfully smacked her behind as she ran by him. "You're gonna pay for that, Betty."  
He followed her back towards the bedroom as she laughed, crawling across the bed. "I REALLY could use a camera right now." He said, watching her from the doorway, as he put one hand up on the frame. "Did anyone ever tell you, you've got a great behind, Betty?"  
She nodded, "Actually, yes. But thank you."  
He came and laid down next to her. "So, young lady. Should we…have sex right now, then eat, then work, then finish with more sex, or work first, then reward ourselves with more sex, then eat…what's your preference?"  
She giggled, "I think I like the one where we have sex the most. The uh…first one? If you're not too tired. But I thought you needed a nap?"  
He shook his head, kissing his way down her arm, "Nope. I'll be fine, Betty. We have four years of catching up to do. So that means four times as much sex as we would normally have."  
She laughed, "I'd say that sounds about right."  
He looked at her, "Well, we make a great team, that's for sure. Maybe we should always work together. Then if we get stuck on a project, we could do this, until we get…unstuck."  
"Sounds logical." She agreed quickly as he started driving her crazy, kissing her shoulders.  
She ran her hands down from his chest to his sides, and enjoyed watching her power over his senses. He was clearly enthralled as she kissed and touched him in the ways she had come to know he preferred during their 'lost weekend' of her fantasy. Finally, he flopped back on the bed, "God, Betty, it's like you can read my frickin' mind or something!"  
She nodded, "Ditto for me, Daniel. But it has been, um, quite a while now. Uh… maybe we should try and concentrate on getting some work done."  
"Why, exactly?" he crooked an eyebrow at her, and smiled.  
She stuttered, "I don't know. Work is…work. I, God, I don't know, Daniel. You've got me all-sex crazed now, like you. I can't think straight anymore."  
He laughed, "Well, there's a first. I've got YOU flustered, huh?"  
She nodded, "Definitely."  
"Ditto here, Betty, honey. You've got me completely unhinged. I don't know which way is up right now, I'm so damn happy. I feel like we should have been together years ago. I'm so glad you finally told me how you feel. It's no wonder we were both getting a little cranky lately. Think of it; four years of sexual frustration brewing."  
She looked at him, "Well, you DID have Amanda to 'help' you, until Tyler came along."  
He nodded, "Yeah, I know. But she knew I didn't love her. It was wrong for both of us, really. Did she ever tell you I called her Betty a few times?"  
"No. Really?"  
He nodded, and laughed, 'I swear to God, girl, if you had given me one more of your stupid hugs!" he laughed.  
She creased her brow, "I thought you liked my hugs, Daniel."  
He nodded, running his hands down her side slowly, "I do. It's just…every time you did it lately, I've been so tempted to uh…do this." He grabbed her, kissing her senseless.  
Her eyes got huge, "Wow! Well, I definitely would have been surprised, Daniel. But, I obviously wouldn't have minded, you know."  
He shook his head, "God, we're both really stupid. I can't believe we BOTH felt this way about each other, and neither of us did or said anything. No wonder everybody at work had a pool on us! I wonder who won?"  
She crooked an eyebrow, "We did, of course. But you know, nobody HAS to know yet, Daniel."  
"Speak for yourself, Betty. I don't think I can hide my uh…excitement at work, now, if I start thinking about us, and you do something to get me fantasizing; I'm going to look like an idiot! We'll have to do something to get some relief."  
She grinned, "Well, we could sneak around, Daniel. That would be fun."  
________________________________________  
Chapter 20: Chapter 20  
________________________________________  
Through the Looking Glass  
Chapter 20  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
Okay, folks, this is the last chapter. Sorry, it's not nearly as steamy as the previous one, but hopefully, you'll find it's a little sweet. Enjoy! Thanks for reading.  
The elevator doors opened on the twenty-eighth floor and Betty stepped out. She drew in a breath as she saw Daniel, already in his office. That was unusual, she thought. She stopped to see if Amanda was at her desk, but she had evidently gone to the bathroom, because the donut was vacant, and the phones were buzzing.  
Daniel was picking up a few of the calls, but Betty decided she would help out before she said hello to him, then try to go back to her own office, and act like nothing had changed between them. Not an easy task, after their all night trysts. But it was only Thursday. They did have two more workdays to get through before they could spend the entire weekend together. She felt breathless just thinking about it.  
Betty had never felt so out of control over a man before. But Daniel was just so…"Good morning, Mode magazine, Daniel Meade's office. Betty Suarez speaking. May I help you?"  
As soon as she took a message and hung up the call, she felt a breath behind her, "Are you lost, Miss Suarez? You do remember you're not my assistant anymore, right? You're an editor now. Or did that hit on the head cause lasting effects other than making you an incredible lover?" he bit her ear, and nipped at her neck, while holding her around the waist tightly.  
She turned around to face him, then whispered, as she smiled at him, looking around, "Daniel! Stop! You're going to give us away. I just needed to come say good morning before I went to work."  
He grinned, looking around then kissing her passionately, but quickly, and letting her go. He then turned her around, pushing her away, "Go, work, sexy girl. Don't come back here till lunch time. You distract me too much!" he teased, winking at her as she turned around, smiling at him.  
"You'll pay for that later, mister."  
"Promises, promises."  
They both managed to get a modicum of work done throughout the morning, but at around eleven-thirty, after a boring meeting where he didn't get to see Betty, Daniel started texting her, "I'm bord & miss u. Wnt 2 meet 4 lnch & fool arnd?"  
She texted back. "Ok. Where?"  
"Sply clset ur flr?"  
"C u 10 mn."  
"Mak it 5!"  
"Ok."  
Betty got there first, since she was closer. After a few minutes, she saw the door open and whispered, "Keep the lights off, Daniel. We don't want to get caught."  
"Too late! Daniel, huh?" Amanda grinned, as she flipped on the lights, "I knew it! I could smell the sex coming off you two for the past several days, well, actually a lot longer than that, but now it's not sexual tension I sense anymore. So, how long has this been going on? Just since the other night when you were about to devour each other in Daniel's office? I am SO going to win that pool!  
I predicted almost to the day. Awesome. Oh, hey, there, Romeo. How's it going? I don't suppose I could interest you in a three way? I could get him warmed up for you, Betty. I already know where everything is and how it works."  
"Amanda!" they both practically shouted. Daniel shook his head, "Get out, now!" he shoved her out the door, "and if you open your mouth, you're fired. Got that? You know I mean it."  
She threw up her hands, "Geez, can't you two take a joke? Fine! My lips are sealed. But, I smell raise."  
Daniel stuck his head out of the door, and pointed to the elevator, "Go."  
Betty was ready to leave, "Daniel, I don't think this is a very good idea, after all. You know Amanda. She'll tell Marc, and then everyone will know."  
He shook his head, as he crossed towards her, putting his hands on her arms and leaning down to start his assault on her neck, whispering, "She knows I'm not kidding about firing her if she opens her mouth, Betty. We're safe. I promise. Relax, will you? I locked the door. Nobody could get in here if they wanted to now. With the lights back off, nobody can see inside."  
"Yeah, well, I can't see inside here, either. I can barely see my hand in front of me." She felt her hands on his chest in front of her.  
"Who needs to see? I think I can figure out where all your important parts are well enough from touch. Let's just enjoy our lunch break, shall we? I know I'm starving. I could eat you up." He teased, kissing her deeply, and quieting her concerns.  
When they finished, Betty flipped on the light, and started giggling. He furrowed his brow, putting his hand up to his hair, "What? Am I all messed up? Yeah, your uh dress is on wrong side out, too, Betty." He came over to her and pulled it over her head, then put it back on, in one swift movement.  
She looked at him, amazed, "Wow, you sure did that quickly."  
He shrugged, "Practice."  
She rolled her eyes, "I bet."  
"Sorry. What were you giggling about before?"  
She tried to wipe the lipstick off his face, "Uh, I think I got carried away kissing you. You've got lipstick all over your face."  
He found a handkerchief and wiped at his face. "Did I get it? At least some places are covered up, huh?" he grinned wolfishly.  
She shoved his chest lightly, "So, am I presentable?" He turned her around, and smoothed down her hair a bit. "Beautiful. You'd never know you were just molested on your lunch break. So…you want to go out first? Make a break for it. I'll come out in a few minutes and go back to my office. Hey, uh…thanks! That was um…fun!"  
She blushed. "Yeah. Definitely! We need to try and control ourselves, though."  
"I suppose. But where's the fun in that?"  
She smiled, "When you're right, you're right. So, my place, tonight? I can try and cook for you."  
"Sounds interesting. Should I bring wine or a fire extinguisher?"  
"Both."  
"Great! I'll see you there at six-thirty."  
"Make it seven."  
"Nope. Can't wait that long to see you. I'll be your sous chef. You can order me around the kitchen. It'll be fun. You'll see.  
She laughed. "Okay. You like pasta, right?"  
"Sure."  
"Good. I'll see you at six-thirty, then. Daniel?"  
He came close to hear her, as she whispered, "I love you."  
He smiled big, "I love you, too, Betty." He held her face, and kissed her sensually, just as Marc came walking around the corner,  
"Ah! God! My eyes! I'm blind! Oh, dear Lord, Mary, Mother of all Queens, protect me!"  
He went on for a few minutes, but noticed that Daniel hadn't stopped or even slowed down, but kept kissing Betty, even more passionately. Marc kept holding his hand over his eyes, but eventually started peeking. Finally, he took out his cell phone camera.  
After a few minutes, they parted, and Betty looked up, "Wow! That was…amazing."  
Daniel grinned, "Just a little something to hold us both over till tonight, sweetie."  
"Sweetie? Tonight! Has the moon turned to blood? Is it the Apocalypse out there and I was asleep? Uh…excuse me, folks, but care to explain your little disgusting display?"  
Daniel turned around, not seeming to care that anyone was there, as he put one arm around Marc's shoulder, leaning down, "Oh, hey, Marc! Listen, I'll tell you the same thing I told your crazy little friend, who tried to get us to do a three way! You talk and you're both fired, got it? You keep your mouths shut and I'll consider a reasonable raise. Deal?"  
He thought for a second and started to open his mouth.  
"This is a one-time only five second offer that will self-destruct in five, four, three, two,"  
"FINE! I'll take it!" he pretended to zip his mouth shut and throw away the key. "But, Mandy already knows so we can talk to each other?"  
"At home. NOT at the office!"  
"Well, then maybe you should keep your lips off each other out where other people can see you! You're going to cause people to lose their lunch!"  
"Duly noted. I couldn't help myself. Now get out of here, unless you want to see us kissing again. And I'd better not see that video on YouTube!"  
"You're no fun anymore! Neither is she, without her clown outfits. I miss Betty's Daily Disasters."  
"Goodbye, Marc!"  
He moped as he grumbled to himself, getting on the elevator. Daniel grabbed Betty and stepped back into the closet again for a moment. "I just had to say goodbye. I love you, too, Betty. I'm so happy we're finally being honest about our feelings. I felt like I was holding so much inside, until you kissed me and let me know how you felt, it just sort of helped me to see it was okay to let you know I felt the same way."  
She nodded, blushing slightly, "That's funny. That's exactly what you said in my fantasy, too. You or he whatever, kept encouraging me to let you know how I felt and told me to kiss you like that. Well, I came up with doing it sitting on your lap on my own, actually."  
He grinned, "That was my favorite part."  
He thought for a minute, and looked somewhat puzzled, then his eyes cleared, "Betty, wait, did you tell me the Daniel in your fantasy took you to some cabin in the mountains? That wasn't in Aspen, was it?"  
She looked shocked that he remembered. She didn't remember telling him where it was, "Yeah. Exactly. Did I tell you that's where it was?"  
He shook his head, "No. You didn't have to. Betty, I do own a cabin in Aspen. It was one of the properties I got when my dad died. It was supposed to get sold last weekend, but the sale fell through at the last minute. I thought I might go take a look at it sometime this month before I put it back on the market to see if maybe I wanted to keep it after all."  
"Keep it! Please! I love that cabin! I mean, if it's the same one I dreamt about. It's blue; with a stone fireplace and a small shed right in back that has a snowmobile?"  
He shrugged, "I don't really remember too much about it. I haven't been there in ten years, Betty. I think that sounds right. I remember having a snowmobile. But I don't remember if it was blue or not."  
She grabbed his hand, "Can we go there this weekend, Daniel?"  
He nodded, "Yeah. I think we should. This is very weird. How in the world you could have déjà vu about some place you've never been to is beyond me. But, hey, if you go there with me, I can guarantee we'll have fun.  
So, sure, why not? We'll make it a nice long weekend. Let's leave tomorrow! We don't have anything all that important going on Friday, anyway."  
She smiled and pulled him down for a last kiss. "I'll see you tonight. We can talk about our weekend. Maybe since we're not coming in tomorrow, you could um…sleep over? Then we could get an early start Friday. Wait, Daniel, aren't people going to get suspicious if we both are gone on a long weekend?"  
He shrugged, "I have some property that you're going to help me figure out if I should sell or not. I've already decided I'm NOT going to sell it, but nobody else needs to know that. All they need to know is you're my friend helping me to decide if I should keep a piece of property I inherited. That's innocent enough, right?"  
She nodded, "I guess."  
He shrugged, "Who really cares if people know we're together, anyway? I say, let them see. I'm proud to be with you. I want the whole world to know I love you."  
He kissed her hand, bringing it up to his chin, "So, once we get up there, do you think you could give me a shave, Betty? I'm feeling a little hairy."  
She smiled, blushing slightly, "I think I could manage that."


End file.
